A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Friends
by JusticeIsn'tEasy0083
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are about to face a challenge, when they're reunited with the New Directions. The only problem... They're not friends anymore. With the Warblers tagging along, can Kurt and Blaine forgive and forget? Or is it too late? *COMPLETE* Sequel Now Up called Forever Unstoppable.
1. The One With the Future

**A/N: Hey guys. This is a new Fic that I'm working on. I'm still going to be uploading for _From Past to Present _so don't worry, it's not forgotten. I just had this idea in my head, and I had to get it out. It is going to be multichapter, and I hope you guys enjoy it. (Also, there may be some storylines that are confusing, but will make sense in coming chapters). Enjoy, and happy readings. Happy Holidays! JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Long Time Ago, We Used to Be Friends...<strong>

**Chapter One: The One With the Future**

It had been almost two years since the day they had graduated highschool. Okay, so two years, not that big a deal right? Well, for Rachel and Finn it was a pretty big deal, because it meant they could finally get married, not that it was like, hard or anything, it's just; they wanted to wait until they were Sophomores in college before tying the knot. Everyone they knew from their lives was going to be there, and they could finally share with their family and friends their love for one another. Of course, with the good, comes the bad, and not everything was going to go smoothly for Rachel and Finn's big day.

The flowers were delivered late, the weather was taking a turn for the worst, and Finn's step-brother hadn't arrived yet, not that it was shocking, Kurt rarely saw his family anymore, and what he did see of them, was purely just for holidays and special occasions. He and Finn were still close, but after Burt and Blaine's fight during Kurt's senior year, the countertenor had cut all ties to his father, and graduated from Dalton with honours, before moving with Blaine to New York. This would be the first time in two years that Rachel will be seeing her best-friend and his boyfriend, considering that they didn't graduate from McKinley with them, having attended Dalton, and after the New Directions lost at Nationals, she had cut ties with Kurt, stating that she couldn't focus on the past, but she had to focus on the future. She'd overhear the phone call that Finn and Kurt had shared, where Kurt said he would come to the wedding, for Finn, but not for the stuck-up bitch he was marrying. Finn just chuckled, and the two went on to talk about something else.

If Rachel had wanted to make things worse, she would have told Finn off for laughing at an insult about her, but she didn't. Things were bad enough with the Hudmel's already; she didn't need to make it any worse, by sticking her big nose into other people's business. If Kurt wanted to hate her, then it was fine. It's not like she was unhappy with her life, in fact, she was the happiest she's been in years, and soon enough she'll be Mrs. Finn Hudson. But that's getting a little ahead in the story. We're going to go back and start at the beginning of the Glee Kids' senior years. Dalton, McKinley and two show Choirs, who have nothing in common, but one single person... Kurt Hummel... and even though they're not friends anymore, Rachel knows that even when they're two hours apart at different schools, Kurt will, in some way, still have her back... So, here goes nothing...

* * *

><p><strong>SENIOR YEAR 2011 <strong>

**William McKinley Highschool, Lima Ohio**

**2011 Sectionals Competition**

They were competing against each other. Any minute now, the Warblers would be stepping onto the stage, to present their set list to the entire McKinley auditorium. Kurt wasn't nervous, he doesn't get nervous, he was more, annoyed that they had to be back in this place for Sectionals. He knew that New Directions were in the audience, and it's not like he hates all of them, just a select few he can't stand, Rachel being one of them. Blaine was standing beside him, warming up his vocal chords, the soft sound filling the air. They've been growing even closer together, after Kurt moved in with Blaine and his aunt after he and his father had a falling out. Blaine's aunt was quite happy to take them in, and let them share one room, considering that she lives in a three bedroom house with her husband and daughter, Blaine's cousin Chelsea. Kurt doesn't mind though, its good practice for when he and Blaine actually move to New York, and half the time they're not at the house anyway. They both board at Dalton, only home for the weekends and holidays. It's been that way since the middle of last year...

As Aural Intensity files off the stage, Wes Montgomery, head of the Warblers council calls them to formation on the stage, plastering fake smiles on their faces. None of the Warblers wanted to come to McKinley. They all know what Kurt went through, and being here doesn't exactly help the healing process he's meant to be undertaking. Blaine kissed his cheek, before the group took their places on the stage, and the lights came up. Kurt looked briefly around, smiling, as Blaine started singing the opening lines to Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars, the Warblers' harmonising in the background. Kurt can see his step-brother bobbing his head along. He's sitting beside Puck and Sam, who are also enjoying the song. Behind Finn, he can see the faint outline of Rachel Berry, her eyes glued to the stage, sadness in her eyes. _Maybe she's finally realised that we're going to beat them, and go to Nationals without them. Only two groups can move on to Regional's, and there are three that performed here today_, Kurt thought to himself as he moved around the familiar stage with his group.

_Just forget the world... _Blaine bowed with the rest of the Warblers as the song came to a close; the applause was loud, and unexpected, but welcomed. They sang another song, Nick and Jeff doing a duet on a Maroon 5 featuring Rihanna song, which wowed the audience once more, and before they knew it, they were done, filing off the stage, and straight... into the New Directions...

'Hey Kurt, great performance, you guys really killed it,' Sam said, pulling Kurt into a hug, which he happily returned

'Thanks Sam. Good luck to you guys, we'll be watching,' Kurt said, fist-bumping Puck, Mike, Rory and Artie as he followed the rest of the Warbler's out to the seats

'Hey Kurt, I hope one day you can forgive me...'Rachel Berry said out of the blue as Kurt and Blaine walked past her

'He's never going to forgive you Berry. Leave him the fuck alone, and stop showing up at Dalton wanting to talk to Blaine. None of us fall for it anymore. It's time you accepted that Kurt will never talk to you again. You may be dating his brother, but he doesn't have to acknowledge it,' Nick said, as Jeff tugged his arm

'Nick, let it go. She's too stubborn, stupid and short to understand you. If she wants to fuck up her own life, than let her. We've got more important things to do,' Kurt called, not looking at Rachel and Nick and Jeff joined them

Rachel stood there for a moment, watching as her ex-best-friend walked off, leaving a moment for the tears to fill her eyes, before the New Directions were introduced and she had to be on the stage. Kurt sat beside Blaine, holding his hand the entire performance, trying to look anywhere but at Rachel. He watched his goofy step-brother dance, laughing occasionally under his breath, chuckled when Puck and Sam broke character to play awesome air guitar solos in the middle of their routine, and clapped when the performance was finished. He knew that in an hour, after the judging was complete, he'd have to get up on that stage, with the Warblers, and stand beside Rachel Berry. He wasn't looking forward to it, and he could tell that none of the other Warblers were very happy about it either. The lights came on, and an intermission for judging was given. Kurt and Blaine stood with the rest of the Warblers, and made their way out of the auditorium, to the cafeteria, where refreshments were being served. Kurt was looking around, taking in his old school, all the pain he'd been through, all the times that his friends weren't there for him, pretended he didn't exist, betray and backstab him until he was nothing but a broken boy, who didn't think living was worth it anymore. That was six months ago though. He transferred to Dalton halfway through junior year, met Blaine, fell in love and the rest is history. Of course, his life still sucks, but Blaine, Dalton and the Warblers help alot with that. He's going to counselling, to help him get over the anxiety from the attack that prompted his transfer, and it is helping.

...

The Warblers were sitting around one of the tables, Wes and David laughing at something the twins Elijah and Emanuel were saying, whilst others engaged in private conversations. Kurt had warned Nick and Jeff, who were gay also, that they couldn't be too affectionate here, given the past, they had all decided it would be better if they weren't too close together, or caught holding hands, even though Kurt and Blaine had been doing that same thing not ten minutes ago. They didn't want to cause any unnecessary drama, and flaunting their relationships in people's faces, was in the best sense of the word... causing 'Drama'. Elijah and Emmanuel had taken to psyching out their competition as they passed through the cafe to the lines. The twins were Dalton's pranksters and resident bad boys. Well, they're nice and all that, they just have a habit of causing trouble wherever they go, and it seems that even at McKinley they could do some damage. Kurt needed some time to be alone, standing and leaving the group of Warblers, for the deserted halls of William McKinley Highschool. In amongst his wonderings he found himself in the choir room. Nothing had changed. The chairs were still aligned around the room, the piano still stood in its same corner, and Mr. Schue's office was still clean and sporting Glee Club Posters, one of which was taken last year, before Kurt had left, when they'd made it to Sectionals. That was just before the attack and transfer. Such fake happiness radiating off all of them, that Kurt wanted to go in there and smash the frame the picture was in, refraining from doing so though.

Kurt was so caught up in the memories; he didn't hear the people behind him until Tina spoke, softly, but loud enough for the members of ND to hear, and to make Kurt turn around.

'It's good to see you Kurt. It's been a long time,' she said, stepping forward and engulfing him in a one sided hug

'You guys were good. I especially liked Puck and Sam's air guitars. Wes and David were quite impressed,' Kurt said, fist bumping the two and chuckling

'It wasn't planned. We were all meant to be standing around me, showcasing my talents, and backups were-'

'Rachel, no one cares about you. No one likes you. This is why I left McKinley. Because no one cares about me, all they care about are themselves minus, Puck, Sam, Finn, Santana and Brittany, who have been in contact with me since my transfer. I have to go, they're announcing the winners,' Kurt said, leaving the room and heading back towards the auditorium, kicking a locker as he passed by it.

Kurt found Blaine when he entered the auditorium. His boyfriend was standing with Wes and David, laughing about something that Elijah and Emmanuel had done during their break. Blaine, noticing Kurt's sudden attitude change, walked over to him, slipping his arms around his waist, and placing a chaste kiss to his lips. Kurt smiled slightly, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, to let the other know that he's okay for the moment. As they were called on stage, Kurt noticed Rachel and Finn arguing over something, but didn't bother saying anything, instead brushing past like they weren't even there, shooting his step-brother a small smile, before continuing onto the stage. Mercedes and Tina tried to catch his eye, but he wouldn't look at them. They knew why, they had all the chances in the world to believe him, but they didn't. They couldn't believe him, and now they were paying for it, and would most likely be paying for it forever. Kurt lost alot this past summer, and he's not going to lose anything else important to him... He's not losing Blaine, or Dalton, or the Warblers, or his friendships with Puck, Sam, Finn, Santana, Brittany... he's not giving up on any of them, because they're all he has left, and in Lima Ohio, that's alot to have.

They were standing side by side... the New Directions and The Warblers were both going to Regional's. The Warblers had placed first, and ND second, but that still meant they were both going, much to the dismay of Kurt and Blaine, who, along with the other Warblers, didn't even clap in congratulations. Of course, Puck, Sam, Santana and Brittany wouldn't take it the wrong way, they knew the whole story after all, and if it hadn't of been for Quinn, (Quinn had come to see Kurt and Blaine two months ago to explain that she was sorry, and that she wants Kurt's forgiveness, and to be his friend again. He and Blaine considered it, and decided that Quinn wasn't to blame, but they were still working on things) Santana and Brittany probably wouldn't be his friends right now either. Of course, Santana, Puck and Brittany were the first ones to believe Kurt, the other two, (Sam and Finn), had taken convincing, which was Kurt, broken and depressed, on the verge of taking his own life... that's what the problem was, that no one, other than those who did, cared what happened to him. None of them...

* * *

><p>The Warblers were off the stage and out the doors of the auditorium before any of the New Directions could stop them. Kurt was shaking, and he wanted to be out of this school so bad, he'd do anything to be back on the bus, on his way back to Dalton, laughing with his friends... Blaine had his arm around Kurt's waist, protecting him from this harsh world, challenging anyone who came near them to say something whilst they were surrounded by the Warblers. Once they were on the bus, Kurt broke down in sobs, Blaine just hugging his boyfriend to him, his heart-breaking at the sound of his boyfriend's sobs. The comforting gesture of Blaine rubbing his hand in circles on Kurt's back was the sign he needed to know that he was with someone that cares. His boyfriend loves him, and vice- versa he's surrounded by people that care about him, which is why he's glad that Wes and David don't start making innuendo's about them, and why their shushing motions to the rest of the bus are warning enough to the Warblers, who remain relatively silent the whole way back to Dalton, not even saying anything, as Blaine carries Kurt's now sleeping body into the dorms, comforting pats on the back, and small smiles, filling the void of silence.<p>

They're back in their door room when Kurt wakes up, sitting up, knees to chest, wrapping his arms around himself, cheek resting on his knee as he rocks back and forth slightly, Blaine knowing he needs to leave Kurt alone to let him figure things out, even though he just wants to lock them in this room, away from all the people that make them feel like this. He considers calling Dr. Paul, Kurt's therapist, but he knows that at the moment, what Kurt needs is time to relax, and become himself again, which has been happening easier often. Blaine pulls his history book back onto his lap, trying to read the sentence, and do his homework, but is failing dramatically with thoughts of Kurt, and how he wants to punch all ND in the head for being jerks. He knows he can't of course, that would make all of this so much worse, but he can imagine what it would be like... he can imagine the thrill and the adrenaline he would feel, taking all his emotions out on the people who make his and Kurt's lives hell. Instead, Blaine walks over to the punching bag he and Kurt brought so they could practice and protect each other and themselves, and starts warming up. He knows it's not going to change anything, but it helps him direct his anger.

'Are you guys alright? Do you need us to do anything?' Wes asked, stepping into the room, where Blaine was punching the bag and Kurt was, now lying on his stomach, watching his boyfriend

'We're fine. It's just not fair that any of us should have to go through that, and we all knew going back to McKinley would be hard. We'll be fine. I need to shower though, because I smell,' Blaine said, leaving Wes and Kurt in the bedroom, to use their ensuite bathroom

'Are you alright Kurt? I mean, really alright?' Wes asked, sitting on the bed beside his friend

'I'm getting there. Blaine and I will talk, and he'll make it better, I'll cry like a girl for another hour, and then we'll sleep, and I'll wake up tomorrow and be fine. I promise Wes,' Kurt said, patting his shoulder and smiling, pulling the latest copy of _Vouge_ towards him while he waits for Blaine.

...

Wes was gone by the time Blaine re-entered the bedroom, Kurt was sitting with his back against the headboard, flipping through his math book, having finished _Vouge _ten minutes ago. Smiling, Blaine pulled on his sweatpants and a T-shirt he uses for sleeping, and crawled up the bed, snuggling into Kurt, who smiled, kissing his temple and smoothing his hair down a little. Blaine sighed into the touch, closing his eyes as the comfort and scent of Kurt washed over him, allowing him to drift off peacefully into sleep, his dreams filled with visions of the future, of him and Kurt, of love and happiness, of those who are true friends, and to the family there are going to make. Kurt felt Blaine move beside him. Figuring it was time they both slept, Kurt put his math book away, snuggled down into the covers, and switched off the light, spooning his boyfriend, as the light from the stars outside washed through the dorm room window...

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine woke to a crashing from outside their dorm room, and then people yelling something, that sounded quite like a profanity at another person. This was not the wakeup call that Kurt wanted so early on a Sunday morning; in fact he'd rather not have been woken up at all. The two boys scrambled out of bed, and over to the door, yanking it open, only to see Wes, David and Finn in a Mexican stand-off at the door to the Warbler common room. Kurt wasn't surprised, his step-brother was never one for keeping quiet, nor was he one for knocking or being polite, especially lately, since everything with Kurt and his father had gone completely and horribly wrong, Finn didn't know what to do. On one hand, he knew what Burt had said and done was wrong, but Kurt was wrong too, he shouldn't have been so stupid as to think that Burt wouldn't have a problem with it. Kurt had his bitch-glare pointed at his step-brother, Blaine had his arms crossed, glaring at his two best-friends, who were sporting childish grins at the knowledge that, not only had they been caught, but they now have to endure the wrath of Kurt Hummel... and that's not something they're looking forward to.<p>

Finn is standing awkwardly between them, looking between Blaine and Kurt, notcing their dishelmed appearances. _I hope they're being safe! Argh, why did I think that? now I have images of Kurt and Blaine having sex in my head... argh... Rachel, boobs..._ Finn thought, closing his eyes, and shaking his head once, before opening them again, to find Kurt and Blaine in front of him, staring at him, waiting for the reason that he's here, at Dalton, at seven am on a Sunday, without a pass, or even the common sense to call. It's Blaine that points this out, shifting uncomfortably as the taller one turns to address them

'Burt's sick,' is all Finn says, not expecting the reaction he gets from Kurt, who scoffs, and plonks himself down on one of the couches in the common room

'Typical. He's probably guilt eating. Carole can't stop him anymore than I could. Is it bad? Because if he's going to die, then I'll go see him, but I won't if he's going to be alright,' Kurt said, looking to his step-brother

'He's going to be fine, but he wants to see you,' Finn replied, running a hand through his hair

'No thanks. You can go home now Finn, I'll see you for Friday night dinner,' Kurt said, smiling slightly and standing, gesturing to Wes and David that he wasn't done with them, before stepping back into his and Blaine's dorm room, and slamming the door

'I think we're done here now Finn. We'll see you on Friday night, if Kurt feels up to attending. Tell Carole we send our regards,' Blaine said, following his boyfriend's footsteps, only he doesn't slam the door

'Haven't you and your "friends" caused enough trouble? Finn, we know you love Kurt, we do too, but forcing him and his dad to make-up, isn't going to work. You can come back to visit, just, call first,' David said, patting the taller boy on the shoulder, before he and Wes turn to walk off.

Finn sighed as he made his way back out to the truck. It took him so long to believe Kurt about the attack and it wasn't until he hears it straight from the guy's mouth, after Puck and Sam cornered Kurt's attacker, that he believed he'd been wrong about everything, but by then, it was too late. His relationship with Kurt was strained. Sure, they still speak, but not as much as they used to. Not the way that Finn wants, because he wants to be able to playfully tease or mock Kurt, or throw innuendos at him and Blaine when they're together, or play COD with Kurt and get his ass kicked. He doesn't want silence over the kitchen table, or looks from Burt to Blaine that could end up ruining things more. They're all trying, they really are, but some things are better left unsaid, and all the times that Finn has wanted to say something, he's been forced to choose a side. It's either he agrees with Kurt and Blaine, or he agrees with his mother and Burt. The two hour drive back to Lima gives Finn alot of time to think about everything... He remembers the fight between Kurt, Blaine and Burt from last year, he remembers Kurt moving out, and then moving in with Blaine and his Aunt, he remembers the last time he and Kurt had just "hung out" like siblings. Silent tears started falling down his cheeks, and all he could think of were the broken memories, the images of Kurt, broken, crying, bloody, and Blaine... he wishes he could have gotten to know his brother's boyfriend better before all of this. He wishes alot of things...

Finn's phone buzzes with a text. He pulls over, to find it's from Blaine...

**To: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

**Kurt told me to tell you to tell Burt that he sends his well wishes. Don't try to push him Finn, sometimes we can't forgive the ppl we love when they betray us. **

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Once more, Finn sighed, before typing a reply and pressing send. He sits for a moment, contemplating things, before starting the car, and resuming the drive back to Lima. At Dalton, Blaine receives a reply from Finn, as he and Kurt talk about the latest fashions in _Vouge_...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**I get it dude. I'll tell Burt. We'll see you guys on Friday.**

**From: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

Kurt reads the text over his boyfriend's shoulder, smiling weakly at the thought of sitting through dinner in another stony silence. He wonders why he bothers to keep going, but then he remembers it's his only chance to see Finn and Carole, and keep his mother's memory alive, after all, there's nothing more important than family, he just has to accept that his father isn't that anymore... besides, he has a better family. He's got Blaine, Dalton, the Warblers, and Cora, Blaine's aunt, Puck, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Finn... and to get him through anything, that's all he needs...

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the first chapter done. Like is said, I had this idea floating around in my head, and I had to get it down. Let me know what you guys think. :) JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.<strong>


	2. The One With the Friday Night Dinner

**A/N: Hey guys. Here's the second chapter. I know it's Christmas Day or whatever, but it's raining, and that means it's the perfect time for writing you guys something to read either today, or after christmas. I have this story mapped out in my head, so I hope you're liking it, and thank you to the reviewers and all those who added this story to their favourties/alert. WARNING: There is a little bit of smut in this chapter, but it's rather light, so don't panic. Enjoy, and have a great Holiday Season. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The One with the Friday Night Dinner<strong>

It had been almost a week since sectionals, and a week since Finn had shown up to tell Kurt that his father was sick. It's not like Kurt didn't care what happened to the man, he did, he just didn't want to make a big deal out of something that wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like anything good would come from it anyway, Burt would still hate them, and he wouldn't look them in the eye, and he would talk around them, like they didn't exist. Kurt wanted to try and fix things with his father, honestly he did, but he doesn't know how. Dr. Paul thinks he should bring his father to one of his sessions, but they're so personal, and cut-throat, even Blaine has trouble sitting through them sometimes. It wasn't until Blaine pulled into the Hudmel driveway for their Friday night dinner that Kurt started to freak out a little. Rachel's car was parked out the front, meaning that he'd not only have to deal with his father, but his step-brother's nagging and bitchy girlfriend too. If Finn wants to "patch things up", he's going the wrong way about it. It's the split second that Kurt hesitates opening the door to get out, that Blaine notices his boyfriend's anxiety.

Blaine takes Kurt's hand, and tilts his chin up so he is looking him in the eyes.

'Kurt, we don't have to do this. Dr. Paul said that associating yourself with those who hurt you could push your recovery back. I don't want you to feel like this is something you _have_ to do,' Blaine said, taking his hand and smiling softly

'No, I want to do it. I can do it, but if I get overwhelmed, I'll tell you and we can go back to Cora's and watch movies. I promise Blaine, I love you,' Kurt replied, kissing his boyfriend's cheek, before they both got out of the car, walking up the path to the front door, Blaine knocking hesitantly

'I love you Kurt, and we don't have to stay,' Blaine said, as the front door opened to reveal Carole, smiling

'Boys, welcome. Please, come in,' she said, standing to the side to allow them into the house

...

Rachel and Finn are curled up on the couch in the lounge when Kurt and Blaine enter, neither taking any notice of the couple, as they move to the loveseat by the window, but still facing the TV. Kurt realises that The Big Bang Theory is playing softly on the screen, small chuckles from Finn, Carole and Blaine as something funny happens. Kurt doesn't laugh; he's not even really paying attention to the TV, too busy trying to control his anxiety about being in the same room as Rachel. Finn is watching the two, almost like he's expecting Kurt to jump up any second, with a knife or something, and kill him and Rachel... _Dramatic much Finn... You hang around with ND too much. You're starting to sound like Artie with all his conspiracies... _Finn thought to himself, eyebrows furrowed together in contemplation and confusion. He'd never really paid attention to anything Artie said anymore. Mostly because it was always something about how he should have noticed what was going on with Kurt, and how it was their responsibility to look out for their friend, and they all failed epically. Finn didn't like the guilt trip. He has enough guilt; he doesn't need to hear about it in Glee every single day. He also hates the glares, but he can't do anything about those, everyone except Santana, Brittany, Puck and Sam get them, mostly because it's those four who give them the most.

The front door opening and closing alerts the room to Burt's arrival. Kurt doesn't bother to look up, but Finn sees Blaine shoot a glare at Burt, who doesn't bother to react, keeping his face neutral, as he kisses Carole and greets Finn and Rachel. There is a sudden tension in the room; Blaine can feel it, as Kurt curls closer to him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck, his warm breath sending shivers down Blaine's spine... _Not the best time to be getting turned on by your hot boyfriend Blaine. You're in the worst place possible... think of the TV. Watch the TV and tune Kurt's sexiness out..._ the soft chuckle from Blaine, makes Kurt quirk and eyebrow at him, smirking when Blaine blushes and looks down at the floor quickly, before regaining composure and smiling at his, now grinning boyfriend. _He's enjoying this... Well, I'll just have to punish him later... _Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear, but the other boy just smirks, kisses Blaine once and turns back to the TV, knowing perfectly well what's going to be happening tonight.

Carole was watching the two boys' interactions with each other. She notices the hostility between them, and Rachel and Burt. It's not something she wants, but she's been unable to get Kurt to let her attend his sessions, and all she really wants is to understand. She knows something terrible happened, and she knows that Rachel and Kurt had a falling out, but the details evade her, and Finn, her own son, hasn't told her anything about it. Nor will he, by the way he looks at her every time she brings it up. She just wants her family back together again, and if that means getting closer to Kurt, then so be it, that's what she'll do.

'Kurt, I was thinking. I saw a sale on at the mall, and I was wondering if you would like to come shopping with me, I could use a shopping partner?' Carole asked, smiling

'I'd be happy to attend with you Mrs. Hudson-Hummel. I have impeccable taste in fashion,' Rachel said, glaring at Kurt when he scoffed, and at Blaine, who just rolled his eyes at the self-centred girl, curled into Finn's chest on the couch

'You can't even dress yourself let alone someone else. Why don't you stop lying and being the conniving little bitch that you are, and crawl back into your little world and die there. None of us want to see you, or talk to you, or have to deal with the atrocities to fashion that you commit every single day, with the garbage that you wear,' Kurt said, standing and leaving the room, heading up the stairs to the bathroom on the second landing

'Well, I'll take that as a no. Blaine, would you care to help me with dinner?' Carole asked, standing and walking into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Around the dining table, there was silence. Rachel hadn't said a word since Kurt had yelled at her, much to the surprise of Blaine and Finn, who were talking quietly about football, and glee club songs. Rachel didn't even scold Finn when he told Blaine about their set list, not that Blaine would believe it, but it's still useful information to take back to Wes and David. Carole and Burt were talking quietly, and Kurt was just pushing food around on his plate, not bothering to eat anything. He wasn't hungry anyway, but he knew Blaine would force him to eat something when they get back to Cora's, which was fine by him, because he didn't really feel like giving his father the satisfaction of actually being here. This was the clause in their argument. He'd told Kurt to "leave, get out, don't come back", to which Kurt had asked about Friday Night Dinner, and Burt had replied that he was still required to attend. Blaine was furious that Burt would force his son to attend a dinner where all he does is talk at Kurt, rather than to him. He always thought Burt was understanding, and accepting, and nothing like Blaine's own father, but he'd been wrong, they'd both been wrong and before anyone could turn around and fix it, it became too much to fix. Burt stopped talking, and Kurt stopped listening; only talking to Carole and Finn at the dinner table. Rachel was watching Kurt, pain and sadness in her eyes, as he pushed the food around on the plate. Blaine could practically feel his boyfriend's anxiety radiating off of him. As much as he loves Kurt, he really doesn't want a trip to the hospital tonight, he really doesn't want to be nursing Kurt to sleep, and trying to keep the bad memories out of his head, so he doesn't do anything stupid.<p>

Burt and Finn began talking about school, and what was going on with Glee, and all that stuff. Kurt was never asked about any of that. Finn and the others always ask, but never his father, or Carole. He doesn't want to snap at them, and become a bitch like a did to Rachel, he hates that he has to become that in order to protect himself and the people he loves from the worlds prejudices. Kurt's phone buzzed through the silence, and he smiled, leaning close to Blaine to read the text from Wes...

**To: Kurt Hummel **

**The twins are plotting to take down ND. Apparently, there is a Warbler meeting on Monday, to discuss the "finer details" of this attack. Better bring the bats boys, these Warblers are going baaaaaaaaaad! **

**From: Wes Montgomery**

Kurt and Blaine chuckled at the text, whispering about how they were going to reply, because, knowing Wes, he'd been expecting it, and Elijah and Emmanuel would be reading over his shoulder, whilst David tried to contain the three of them from blowing up McKinley High, not that Kurt or Blaine would have minded...

**To: Wes Montgomery**

**Ha. Blaine and I are cracking up with laughter. No seriously, that's fucking hilarious. We'll be at the meeting, will be fun to hear what Elijah and Emmanuel come up with... I'm all in if it includes explosives... Ha lol: p**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

Kurt pocketed his phone and returned to pushing food around his plate, Blaine engaging Carole in a conversation about the latest sales at the mall, which made Rachel perk up instantly, and join in the conversation. Blaine wouldn't have minded, except he was now forced to chose between talking to Carole, and talking to Rachel, and he didn't want to talk to the latter. Finn was looking rather uncomfortable, taking all Burt's attention away from Kurt, who didn't seem to care, instead returning to his phone, where another message had just arrived...

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Ah, I'm guessing bad Friday night dinner? Ah well, tell Cora we all say hi when you and Blainey boy get back there, and punch Rachel in the face for me will you? : R lol**

**From: Wes Montgomery**

...

Kurt chuckled and sent a message back to Wes, before standing and taking his and Blaine's plates into the kitchen, if not to get away from the fact that even though he's not speaking with his father, it still hurts that he's being ignored all the time. If they just sat down and talked about it like an actual family, then maybe none of this would have happened. Blaine was in the process of shutting Rachel up when Kurt returned to the dining room, apologising to Carole for the evening, and saying goodbye, before he practically yanked Blaine to the front door. They reached the car, before Kurt lost it, which was a lot longer than what Blaine thought it would be. They didn't have time to stand around yelling at each other, so Kurt slammed the front door of the Hudmel house to get his hit of anger management for the moment. Blaine stood by the car, watching as Kurt walked towards him, slowly, breathing in and out, and trying to calm himself so he didn't go off at Blaine. He hadn't done it in a few months, but neither of them liked it much when it happened.

Alot has changed about Kurt after the attack. He's not the same person he was last year, and it wears thin sometimes. The moment, he pinpointed it, would have been when he walked into Glee, and nobody said a word, they accused _him _of doing the wrong thing when _he _was the one who was attacked. How could his friends do that? Why were they suddenly against him? After the attack, and Kurt's transfer, he and Blaine talked about therapy, which would help with everything, including the anger and sadness he was feeling, which is why they got the punching bag, which Wes had, in a moment of sanity and gayness, named "Swingy". He doesn't like to dwell on the past, Dr. Paul says that could make things worse, but remembering the person he used to be, and the person he's become, Kurt's not sure which one he likes better. On one hand, the old Kurt Hummel, would dress the way he wanted, no matter what anyone said, and would hold his head up with pride. Now, he dressed typically boy like, but still fashionable, but he doesn't walk with pride, he walks with determination and spite. A few choice words, and his bitch-face glare could shut a person up, without second thought, and it was mostly used around New Directions, sometimes at Dalton, or when they were out in public.

Also, Kurt is more wary of shopping and being out for too long. He doesn't like to go out shopping as much anymore, unless he's with someone, or absolutely has to go out. Blaine doesn't mind, he never really liked shopping, but there is the small part of him that wants that part of Kurt back. The carefree part that was so brutally taken from him, that made him feel unsafe to be alone, to know that there are people out there, who would hurt his boyfriend, and not care about the consequences. Blaine reverses out of the Hudmel driveway, and headed off, back towards Westerville, and his Aunt Cora's house. Kurt was quiet on the way there, fists clenched, knuckles white, as he tries to stop himself from yelling at Blaine. Kurt knows his boyfriend wouldn't take it the wrong way, but he doesn't want to risk it. He's never been good with the violent outbursts he has, and it's one of the things about himself now, that he hates. He never used to be like this, angry, depressed... _Guess that's what happens when you're attacked!_

* * *

><p>The drive seems to go forever. They pull up out the front of Cora's house, and park the car, Blaine taking Kurt's hand before the two boys share a chaste kiss over the console, and climb out to grab their bags. Wes had promised Kurt that next weekend they would have a Dalton night, where Kurt and Blaine would be the centre's of attention, and they could plot on how they're going to "psych-out" McKinley. The front door was open when Blaine got to the porch. He noticed his uncle standing in the foyer, pulling his boots on, shouting something about milk and bread. He smiles and greets the boys as they enter the house, a loud resonating "BLAINE" echoing off the walls as Chelsea appears in the lounge room door. Cora just chuckles, and pulls Kurt into a tight hug, before taking their bags to their shared bedroom, laughing at her daughter's excitement over seeing her cousin.<p>

'Hi Kurtie, I drawed a picture of you and Blainey, because mommy brought me some new colours, and I wanted to make you smile,' Chelsea said, crawling up onto Kurt's lap and handing him the picture

'Wow sweetie, that's very colourful, and creative. We're going to pin it on our wall at Dalton, and then when you come visit, you can see it. You always know how to cheer me up Chels,' Kurt said, kissing her forehead and giggling when Chelsea blushed a little at the praise.

'Awesome. Mommy sayed that I can stay wif you and Blainey for a day maybe soon. I know, cause I is four and I 'member lots of stuff,' she said, snuggling up to Kurt

'It's up to your mother and Blaine, but I don't think that will be a problem. You can see Wes and David, I'm sure they'll keep you entertained,' Kurt said, as Blaine kissed his temple, tickling his cousin's sides and laughing as she squirmed.

* * *

><p>After Chelsea, Cora and her husband Frank were in bed, Kurt and Blaine retired to their bedroom, and snuggled up together, watching movies. Songs, their songs, filled their minds, and let the last three hours wash away, filling their heads, with happiness and laughter, and love... Kurt, utterly distracted by his boyfriend's eyes once more, kissed a line from his cheek to the sensitive part of Blaine's neck, the shorter boy moaning in response as Kurt straddled him, kissing him on the lips, hands moving to the hem of his shirt, and tugging it over his head. They had done this plenty of times before, but they cherished each moment of it. Blaine flipped them so he was straddling Kurt, pulling his shirt off, so they were both bare chested, before pressing their bodies back together in a passionate kiss. Kurt moaned at the sensation of having Blaine's body pressed against his, just like always. At this point, both boys were hard, their erections brushing against each other as they ground their hips together, seeking friction. It was Blaine who was the first to act, moving down Kurt's body, pulling his pants off, along with his boxers, before sinking his mouth down Kurt's cock, taking him in, and sucking. Kurt's back arched into the touch, trying to get more, even though he knows Blaine is only teasing him. It's torturous, and mean, and Kurt can't help but buck his hips upwards... but Blaine doesn't move, instead he hums around Kurt's cock, making his boyfriend practically scream out with pleasure.<p>

Somewhere along the way, Blaine had removed his own pants and boxers, and moved so he could kiss Kurt again, only to be flipped over, and taken by his boyfriend, who just smirks as he takes Blaine into his mouth. The shorter boy runs a hand through his boyfriend's hair, the other gripping the sheet tightly, knuckles white as he tries to control himself. He knows it's no use; he's weak when it comes to Kurt and blow-jobs. One of his many weaknesses during sex, and Kurt knows it all too well. Kurt hums around Blaine, and smirks again when he arches his back and thrusts his hips up into Kurt's mouth, only making Kurt moan loudly around Blaine's cock. They're trying to be quiet, so they don't wake the other occupants of the house but as Blaine comes in Kurt's mouth he lets out a rather loud moan, before Kurt is coming as well, falling back onto the bed beside Blaine. They change the sheets, neither talking, knowing that they're practically too tired to function and make normal sentences, so instead, the curl up to each other, mumbling quiet 'I love you' to each other, before falling asleep, wrapped in each other's loving embrace... the events of Friday night dinner falling away before them...

* * *

><p>They are woken on Saturday morning by the sound of Chelsea singing loudly in her bedroom, a song which Blaine recognises as Teenage Dream... <em>Typical, the only song she listens to when Kurt's in the house... Little sneak. <em>From the moment Kurt moved in, Chelsea has had a little crush on him. Blaine knows this, because, just like he does, she blushes when Kurt grabs his hand, or kisses him in front of someone, or does something so nice, it makes Blaine want to cry tears of joy and happiness. Blaine sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looking around to see... the other side of the bed empty. The sound of the shower turning on in the ensuite bathroom alerts Blaine to his boyfriend's awakening, and, deciding that he's going to surprise Kurt, Blaine slips into the bathroom, and into the shower, where he wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, and kisses his neck. Kurt just smiles, and sighs with content, letting Blaine take care of him. There is a scar, which runs from Kurt's left side to the middle of his toned chest from the attack and surgery, and alot of little small scars from bullying wounds and other various reasons. It took Kurt a long time to let Blaine see him half-naked, let alone fully, and even longer for him to allow Blaine to touch him like this, in such an intimate way, which is why Blaine cherishes every moment he has with his boyfriend, like it's their last... the bathroom door opens, and Kurt and Blaine let out a yelp when Cora walks into the room, hands crossed in front of her, a smirk on her face.

...

Blaine wipes down the glass so they can see each other, and grins innocently, whilst Kurt practically hides himself behind Blaine, hoping that Cora doesn't see the scars. He's not ready for anyone else to see them yet, Blaine was hard enough. His therapist hasn't even seen them, and even though Kurt knows its part of his recovery, another part of him wants to lock away the hurt and pain, and just have the good things, with Blaine and his family.

'Breakfast is ready when you two are done. Blaine, your mother called, she's coming over to visit today... Little slut, I can't believe her honestly. Says she wants to talk to you, so you best hang around, and then after that, you and Kurt can go do... each other,' Cora said, smiling again

'Thanks Cora, we'll be out in a moment, I just have to... I mean Blaine has too... oh fuck it. We're going to fuck each other in the shower, and then we're going to get out, dry off, dress and come out for breakfast. So, we'll see you shortly,' Kurt said, smirking at Blaine's sudden red cheeks

'Thanks for the honesty Kurtie. See Blaine, it's not that hard, besides, I know you guys are sexually active, I found these in your jeans pockets... best be careful next time,' Cora said, placing the condoms on the vanity before leaving the bathroom

'Are you alright Kurt? That's the first time in two months you've been brutally honest like that. Not that I mind, cause it's hot when you swear, but... babe, I'm worried about you,' Blaine said, nuzzling Kurt's neck

'I'm not okay, but after we talk and go to see Dr. Paul, I'll be alright. I promise I'll tell you if that changes,' Kurt said, turning around to kiss Blaine, who pushed him back against the wall of the shower, smirking

* * *

><p>They met Cora in the kitchen, her husband Frank greeted them cheerfully, winking at Kurt who jut winked back, before walking into the kitchen to pour cereal for himself and Blaine. Chelsea was in the middle of a monologue about what she was doing at Pre-school when Kurt sat down, Blaine opposite him. The two exchanged an eye roll at Chelsea, then resumed eating their breakfast, whilst the four year old just chattered on and on about what she was working on, and how much she loves her mom and dad. Kurt's mind was going a mile a minute, thinking about the future with Blaine, and how much easier their lives will be once they're in New York, and away from people who have taken so much from them. Kurt was so deep in thought; he didn't hear Blaine slam his fist down on the table. He knew what was going on though; he could hear the news broadcast... <em>Offenders released on parole...<em>The whole table, was silent, staring at the TV screen, listening to the news broadcast. They had just gotten their lives back and now this? Really?

Kurt closed his eyes, and took deep breaths, something his therapist told him to do if he felt stressed out or overwhelmed. Blaine had reached over to take one of his hands, rubbing circles with his thumb, silently telling his boyfriend that he's still there, and that they can get through this together. It's not like Kurt doesn't know that, he does, but when you are attacked, and then get told, that the people who did it have been released on parole? Well, of course you're going to fear for your life... simultaneously, three cell phones start ringing, and immediately, Blaine knew that the media was going to be all over this. The last thing they need, is to be swarmed at school or at home. That just makes it less safe for Kurt, and things are already bad enough with ND, this will just makes it worse...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kurt's attackers revealed soon, as well as what actually happened to him. Thanks. :)**


	3. The One with the Big Fight

**A/N: Here is the long awaited third chapter. I'd like to say thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed. It means so much to me, and I honestly couldn't be happier... Thanks also to those who alerted and favourited. There is language in this chapter, not shocking, but is is homophobic so be warned. Let me know what you guys think. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The One with the Big Fight<strong>

Panic... Panic... Panic... Dalton was flooded with photographers, all wanting to talk to Kurt, get his side of the story, find out how he was doing with everything. They'd been afraid of this, the media coming to the school. It's not like people at McKinley don't know where Kurt attends school, they do, it's just the people that attacked Kurt weren't told, and now they know, meaning it's not safe anymore. Kurt could be anywhere, and they could just jump out and grab him. Wes and David were putting on a show for the media as Kurt and Blaine snuck in the backdoor of their house building, taking all their shortcuts to their dorm room. Nick and Jeff were waiting for them when they managed to get the door opened. Kurt practically collapsed onto the couch, sighing and running his hands through his hair. Other than the attack itself, Kurt had never felt more scared than right now in his life. The only other place besides Cora's that was safe, and it was about to be taken away from him.

Nick moved to sit beside his friend, knowing that this was going to be extremely hard for Kurt. After all, if Nick had gone through something like this, he surely wouldn't be handling it as well as Kurt is. Blaine was pacing back and forth, talking to Jeff, who seemed to be trying to calm down the lead singer, with no luck. Wes burst into the room, David close behind, and sat on the couch opposite Kurt, who had curled into a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs, his cheek resting on his knees. They were talking about staging a coup, and perhaps getting some of their parents to call the police and see what happens, but as soon as Kurt heard that, he was gone. He didn't want the police involved, that would involve getting his dad down here, and they're not on speaking terms. He doesn't want anyone at the moment, he just wants Blaine, and maybe Dr. Paul to talk things through with, because he anxious, and when he's anxious he gets... well bitchy, and violent, and just plain mean. The guys know about it, and they all try to give Kurt space, but it backfires, when Kurt threatens to start hurting himself, and ends up laying into the closest person. A knock on the door forces Kurt off the couch, and into Blaine's waiting arms on the far side of the room, whilst Jeff opens the door slightly, and pokes his head around through the crack only to see... Puck, Sam, Quinn, Brittany and Santana standing outside the dorm room, each with looks of pain, exasperation or anger on their faces. Jeff steps aside to let them in, and Brittany immediately pales on seeing her "dolphins" so terrified and scared.

Wes had been sitting where Kurt was previously, on the phone with Dr. Paul, who promised that he would be here soon, and to keep Kurt as calm as possible, which was easier said than done in cases like this. Blaine and Kurt had curled up together on their bed, talking with Brittany about all the latest New Directions dama that had been happening since the news that Kurt's attacker was out had broken. Santana said that the rest of the Glee Club didn't even ask about him, or if he was doing alright, they were too wrapped up in the fact that the person had been released, and scared they would come after them. It was at that point, that the five ND members had walked out of rehearsal and came straight here, pushing past reporters wanting to ask them questions to come and be with their friend's, who they considered family, during this time. Santana had long ago promised Kurt that she and Puck would do anything to protect him and Blaine, no matter that they were at different schools. Of course this would have been helpful for when Kurt got kicked out of his house, and forced to move in with Blaine's aunt...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: First week of Senior Year<strong>_

_Kurt and Blaine had been together for six months... well, not exactly, their anniversary wasn't till March, but that didn't matter. They were celebrating their relationship, and their love, the one thing Kurt's mother had taught him was to love and cherish the things he has, and the people he loves, which is why, if you had of asked Kurt, he and Blaine would have been caught in this compromising position by Burt, home early from work to see his son specifically to ask of his first week of senior year. You see, Burt Hummel is a protective man by nature, and after Kurt's attack, he was becoming increasingly worried about his son. Kurt hadn't smiled in a long while, he wasn't responding to therapy, he was depressed, and the violent outbursts had started. He was quite sure that walking in on Kurt and Blaine making-out should have been high on the list of "oh look, Blaine is helping Kurt to heal"... but of course, he'd been listening to his brother, a well-known homophobe for two weeks, and found himself cringing at the thought of Kurt kissing another boy. He'd been alright with his son being gay for years, so it's only because his brother was in town and putting thoughts and images into his head that he freaked out when he walked in on his son and Blaine._

_He hadn't meant for it to get as heated as it did, as fast as it did, Burt was a passionate man, but he was never violent. He was never violent about anything, except Blaine touching his son... the thoughts... the images... planted in his head by his homophobic brother... they were fuelling his rage. Kurt and Blaine were given time from Burt to "compose" themselves, and met him downstairs for a "talk". Kurt and Blaine never expected the events that transpired... Kurt was holding Blaine's hand when they entered the room, this fact alone making the once all accepting Burt Hummel cringe... Finn had arrived home five minutes ago, and was in the room with Carole, but instead of looking like he wanted to lecture them, he was smiling, and giving them thumbs up. Kurt knew this was just Finn's way of saying congratulations, but after everything with the attack, he wasn't ready to forgive him just yet, so he smiled small, turning back to his now fuming father._

'_What the hell do you think you're doing Kurt? You know that you're disgusting right? I won't have that behaviour in my house,' Burt said_

'_Wait, you're telling me, that after seventeen years of acceptance, you're suddenly against Kurt being gay? Are you against him, or afraid of your brother?' Blaine snapped_

'_DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING FAG!' The words floated in the air, and the sound of a hand slapping a face punctuated the silence. _

'_You slapped him? Burt-'Carole started but was silenced when Burt turned to her_

'_I want you out of my house Kurt. I want you out. No son of mine will be gay in this house. I want you out. You have an hour to get all you shit together, and then I want you out...'_

_Silence... no one said a thing. Carole was on the verge of tears and Finn looked as though he wanted to punch Burt in the face. Kurt pulled his boyfriend out of the room, the side of his still bruised face was throbbing, and Blaine was silently hoping that none of the stiches had come loose when Burt had slapped Kurt. If Blaine thought he'd had it bad, he was wrong. His parents didn't even bother to kick him out, they just called Cora, said he was moving in when they went overseas, and never came back for him. Kurt could move into Cora's with him, it's not like she'd mind. She's the only Anderson that doesn't care if Blaine is gay or not. The thing about Burt is that they both thought he was more accepting than this... Kurt wants to blame his uncle, but he knows that, for his father to kick him out, he must have been thinking the same things deep down for a long time. This isn't just his uncle's influence; it's seventeen years of pent up homophobia that was just pushed to the surface by his uncle. Kurt's life was falling apart. Getting kicked out, the attack, having to find a place to go now... if his relationship with his friends and parents weren't bad before, they certainly were now. The only person he could rely on was Blaine, and even though they had each other, it doesn't stop the hurt he's feeling over his father's actions...slapping him... kicking him out... using a derogatory slur against his boyfriend... the one person that has been there with him through everything, and his father calls him one of the worst names in the book... Kurt wants to be sick, he does... But he can't. He has to pack as much stuff as he can in one hour, and then never look back. _

_A soft knock on the door, and then Carole entering the room didn't make Kurt's pain any less prominent, as Blaine stood protectively at his side, arm around his thin waist, trying to protect Kurt from a world that would suck him in and then spit him out like the garbage that he is... "No Kurt. Dr. Paul says you have to think positively or you'll end up back in the hospital... Oh fuck it. Who gives a flying fuck anymore? Fuck everyone... Rachel, Finn, my father... Fuck them all..." Kurt thought to himself, suddenly removing himself from Blaine's grip to punch the closest wall, which happened to contain his mirror. Blaine couldn't do anything for Kurt when he's like this and he hates it, but he knows that Kurt will come to him. He knows, because that's how they made it. There is screaming, and throwing and crashing, and then the sounds of sobbing, as Kurt sinks to the ground, head in his hands, blood trickling from his left hand, down his arm where the scars from the attack are still prominent. Carole is watching the scene as Blaine sits down beside Kurt, and pulls his boyfriend in, her hand over her mouth, tears falling down her face. She's never seen Kurt like this... so broken, and hurt. It was hard enough when he was in hospital, but now... silently, she places Kurt's suitcases on his bed, and backs out of the room, pulling the door closed softly behind her. Finn is standing at the top of the stairs, having heard the crashing, tears in his eyes... he knows he should feel guilty... How could he call Kurt a liar? He'd come to school bleeding for hells sake, and he just sat there, accusing his step-brother of lying? He runs to his own bedroom, slamming the door, before kicking the side of his bookcase, sending books and photo's flying, but he doesn't care. Not when Kurt is like this..._

_..._

_The hour goes quickly, neither Kurt nor Blaine saying a thing as they pack Kurt's "essentials" in the two suitcases, the events of the night still with them. Blaine takes Kurt's hand, and he stills for a moment, watching his boyfriend's blue-green eyes, filled with fear, before smiling, and being replaced with love and hope.' This is going to set Kurt back months in recovery' Blaine thought as they zipped up the bags, took one last look around the room, and headed downstairs, where Burt was standing in the foyer, no emotion on his face as Kurt pushed past him, mumbling something about Friday night dinner, before leaving the house, Blaine behind him. They stand at the end of the path for a moment, looking up at the large white house, before Kurt picks up the nearest rock and throws it, with impressive force, through a window, shouting a profanity at the now open front door, before turning and getting into Blaine's car, not taking another look back at the house. Kurt was crying, not sobbing, just crying, his head leaning against the window of Blaine's car as they drove out of Lima, leaving behind yet another piece of Kurt. Cora Elaine Anderson-James and Frank Grayson James, Blaine's aunt and Uncle who live in Westerville, had been informed half an hour ago about the recent events, and had basically bribed Kurt into moving in to their house, saying that he and Blaine can share the bedroom, and they won't even care, then lightened the mood by saying they were going to "duck out and buy Blaine and Kurt a new plasma TV and Wii console" to which Blaine had excitedly jumped around at, before returning to being serious, and trying to talk his Aunt out of it, only to be hung up on. _

_Needless to say, Kurt was happy that he didn't have to move in with Puck or Sam, but he couldn't stop the sinking feeling at never being in his bedroom again, or never speaking to his father again, and that just made the tears flow faster..._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>The light coming from the bathroom woke Blaine later that night. He was still asleep in Kurt's bed, the rest of ND sporadically spread around the dorm room. Kurt wasn't snuggled up with him, meaning he was either sleepwalking (he's been doing that alot since the attack), or he's just using the toilet, which would be the more logical option, considering that Kurt hasn't cut in months, not since he was put on anti-depressants, and moved to Dalton. Still, Blaine's worried. He gets up off the bed, careful to manoeuvre around Santana and Brittany to get to the bathroom. The light is on, meaning that someone is in there, and he counted Puck, Sam, Santana, Brittany and Quinn still asleep, so he's pretty sure it's Kurt in the bathroom. Blaine knocks on the door softly, the lock clicking and the door opening a crack, let's light stream into the room, making Puck grunt and roll over, but not wake. Blaine is pulled into the room by Kurt, and the door is shut and locked again.<p>

Kurt looks almost terrified. He's curled into himself, and is staring blankly at Blaine, no emotion on his face, which looks paler, by any comparison. Blaine is standing in the middle of the bathroom, trying to figure out what is wrong with his boyfriend. He hasn't had an episode like this since the start of the year, just after the fight... its stupid Rachel and Finn and that stupid Friday night dinner that they had to attend. He'd be talking to Dr. Paul about them not attending anymore if it's going to make Kurt like this. The silence is overwhelming, but Kurt is hugging Blaine, almost squeezing the life out of him, and whispering something about being sorry for his father's words in his ear. Blaine doesn't say anything; he just tells Kurt that he loves him over and over, as they slide down the wall so they're sitting on the floor, Kurt on Blaine's lap, wrapped in his arms. The sound of Puck and Sam snoring in their room fills the silence made by the two Dalton boys. Sooner or later, they're going to have to deal with the rest of the Warblers. It's Monday, they have a meeting today, and then there are classes and Kurt's therapy tonight, and then they have to see Mrs. Anderson... If Blaine could make it so that they didn't have to face the world, he would gladly do it for Kurt. Apparently, Wes and David had filled Puck and the others in on the twins' plans for McKinley. Blaine just laughed at the thought of what the twins would come up with.

'Babe, we can't sleep here,' Blaine said as he felt Kurt drifting off

'I'm scared Blaine. I so afraid that they'll come to Dalton and hurt you or the others, and I'm afraid to be by myself... this is the first time in four months I've been this scared Blaine...'

'I know sweetie, but we're going to be okay. No one will touch us, they can't remember,'

'I'm sorry about my dad... I'm sorry about whatever your mother wants to talk to you about, and I'm sorry for all of this...' Kurt said, gesturing to himself, as the two got up and walked back out to the bedroom, before climbing into Blaine's bed and snuggling together, the other members of ND around them on the floor.

* * *

><p>When Kurt and Blaine woke again at eight on Monday morning, they noticed that the only two people in the room were themselves, and a rather large teddy bear, with a note from Santana and the others, explaining that they were sorry they had to leave, but they have to go to school. Kurt smiles as Brittany's smiley face, and moves the bear to sit on his bed, straitening the bow-tie, before smiling softly, and walking into the bathroom to shower and dress for the school day. Blaine sent a quick text to Santana to thank them for staying, and that if he or Kurt needs anything, they would text. He knew Santana would pass the message on, it's one of the things he likes about the Latina girl, she can be a bitch, but when it comes to Kurt, she's caring, and protective. She's the same way with Brittany, and the smiles on their faces when they're together; it makes Blaine remember back to the times that he and Kurt used to look at each other like that. They still do, sometimes, on Kurt's good days, but they've been rare lately...<p>

The loud yelling alerts Kurt and Blaine to Elijah and Emmanuel waking up the house. Blaine opens their dorm room door, already preparing for the twins' attack launch onto their beds, which happen every Monday morning, before Wes and David walk in to escort both Kurt and Blaine to the Warbler's meeting, and then their first period French class. Kurt walks out of the bathroom, and raises his hand to Blaine, counting down on his fingers... five... four... three... two... one... just as Kurt puts the last finger down, Elijah appears in the doorway, yelling something about waking up and sun rising... and then body slams onto Blaine's bed, before saluting and running off, only to have Emmanuel do the same thing two minutes later. Kurt was laughing... that's the first sound Blaine heard when he unblocked his ears, was his boyfriend's laughter. Not fake laughter, but real laughter, the kind he hasn't heard in months. It's at this point, that two of three council members enter their room, mouths agape at the sight of Kurt laughing his head off at the twins, and Blaine just standing there, waiting to see if Kurt's faking it, or has overdosed on his anti-depressants... the laughter dies down, and Kurt walks over to Wes, who is opening and closing his mouth, whacking him over the head, before kissing Blaine's cheek, and following Elijah and Emmanuel down the hall to the Warbler common room.

'Was... done...what... Blaine?' Wes said, rubbing his head

'I love Kurt... I love Kurt... I LOVE KURT! 'He shouted, running out of the room, fully dressed, and leaving Wes and David gaping

'Let's go Wessy, we're going to be late,' David said, pulling the head councillor out of the room, closing the door, before they head off in the same directions as the others

'What just happened? Did Kurt overdose? He's not... oh shit,' Wes said suddenly, and David stopped walking when he saw what Wes had been talking about.

...

**To: Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Brittany S. Pierce and Sam Evans**

**You totally have to see this thing. The twins have set up this slideshow of what they're going to do to ND at McKinley, so I'm sending you guys the warning. It's going to be messy, and loud. You May wanna keep the courtyard empty around lunch time.**

**From: Wes Montgomery**

Blaine, Kurt and Cameron were watching the slideshow, eyes wide, each of them pointing out things that would or wouldn't work as the twins boasted about their plans for ND and McKinley. Kurt still looked happy... well, happy enough to be suggesting violent things against ND, one of which included egging Rachel, who is a vegan... then he mentioned something about Jesse St. James, and he and Blaine laughed again. David had joined in, leaving Wes to just stare at the Warblers, now all chipping in their ideas, Nick and Jeff working with them to plan the whole thing. Wes' phone vibrated with a new message, and he smirked as he opened the text...

**To: Wes Montgomery**

**Dude, that's so fucking awesome. We're going to be clear around then, we'll make sure the others are there though. Santana told me to tell you that she and Quinn spotted **_**him **_**today, and to let Kurt know. Happy battings Warblers...**

**From: Noah Puckerman**

Wes cringed at the thought of Kurt's offender/s in Lima, but they had to go through with this. He would tell Blaine about it, and then they could decide what they want to do, it's not like they have to attend. Jeff is going to be filming the whole thing anyway, and it's funnier to watch, than to be there, and have to deal with bitchy Kurt. Besides, he's not ready to be back there yet, that was proven when they competed for sectionals at McKinley, and Kurt broke down on the bus. From what they knew of the attack, Kurt was doing pretty well, given that it only happened six months ago, right when Kurt and Blaine first started dating... stupid people ruining the Klaine happiness. Wes was absolutely shocked when Kurt had shown up at Dalton, bleeding, bruised, arms wrapped around himself, practically shaking with fear, and when Blaine saw his boyfriend, the two of them collapsed to the ground, one hugging the other, both crying. The Warblers had no idea what was going on, but Kurt was yelling something about stupid ND not believing him, and that's when he started telling them what had happened. Wes had watched Blaine get angrier and angrier, and then, when Kurt was done, he broke out of Blaine's grip, and ran out of the room, only to be found an hour later, on the floor of the bathroom, razor in hand, cuts all up his arms.

That's when the therapy had started... that's when Kurt got kicked out of his house, and that's when two lives changed, and because of that, the Warblers became more than just a singing group, they became a family... much like ND, _actually, the New Directions are scum, of course, that's not including Puck, Santana, Quinn, Sam and Brittany. _Wes thought, as the group took seats around the room, and Wes banged the gavel to bring the meeting to attention. Blaine and Kurt were whispering something to each other, both giggling like little school girls, and looking at Wes oddly. The Warbler had no idea what the joke was, but soon realised when David pulled the piece of paper off of his back, and handed it to him. Elijah and Cameron hi-fived, and fist bumped Kurt and Blaine, and then Wes realised what they had been doing... the object of their little game, was to make Kurt smile and laugh, and they did that, they did exactly that, which is why, Wes didn't yell or scold, he merely laughed along with the rest of them, raised his hands in surrender, and returned to the meeting at hand, which was mainly just the twins talking about their revenge plan, and trying to make Kurt laugh.

...

At nine-thirty, when the first period bell rang, Wes, Blaine, David, Kurt, Nick and Jeff, left the room, heading towards their French class, talking loudly about something Nick and Jeff had seen when they were home for the weekend. Kurt was holding Blaine's hand, a small smile on his face. Blaine was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet at the sight of his boyfriend, and even thought they all knew that this side of Kurt wouldn't last forever, it's the first glimpse of "Old Kurt", they've seen in six months, and, like David said the first time Kurt came to spy, it's endearing to see. The six boys walked into the classroom, greeting Madam Bouvier, before sitting down in a row specifically for them, laughing about something or other, before the teacher started the class.

It wasn't until the end of first period, when Blaine, Kurt and Wes were heading towards study hall that things changed. They'd been talking about their upcoming exhibition to McKinley when a voice stopped Kurt dead in his tracks, eyes filling with fear, arms wrapping around himself... Blaine had spun around so fast, Wes sworn he could have gotten whiplash. Kurt had shrunk back into his boyfriend, the person in front of them, just smirking at Kurt, not even bothering to notice the other students and Warblers surrounding him. Wes had a hand on Kurt's shoulder, trying to lead the two back towards the room, back towards their safe haven, but neither would move. They were frozen to their spots, staring, one with anger, one with fear, and the other, with pride and dignity. Wes had noticed however, that his wasn't one of Kurt's attackers... it was someone who was meant to believe him, who was meant to help him, who just stood by and let this happen. Kurt was terrified, not only of the people who attacked him, but of this man, this person who he thought he could trust...

'Kurt, can we talk?'

'Who the fuck do you think you are coming here after all that you did, and asking my boyfriend if you can talk to him? Are you out of your mind? Do you actually think-'

'Blaine... let's just do it, get it out of the way then it's done. Wes and David can come with us; we'll do it in the common room,' Kurt said, turning back to face the voice

'Third period starts in twenty minutes... you better have something good to say... follow us, we're not leaving them alone with you,' Wes said, Blaine and Kurt linking arms as they followed Wes, David and the man towards the common room...

On the way, David sent a text to Quinn. They needed back up and they knew this would be the only way...

**To: Quinn Fabray**

**911... he's here... Schuester is here... Kurt and Blaine talking with him... common room... bail, bail...**

**From: David**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just to clarify. Mr. Schuester wasn't one of the people who _attacked _Kurt, but he did witness the whole thing, and he just stood there, and let it happen, so he's one of the people Kurt doesn't like anymore. The real attackers will be introduced soon, within at least the next two chapters or so. Let me know what you thought about the whole Burt-Kurt-Blaine fight... it's not really done yet, there's a little more so stay tuned... Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083.**


	4. The One with the Guilty Party

**A/N: Okay, here it is. The chapter where we find out what happened to Kurt, and who attacked him. This chapter took me a while to write, because people have been bugging me for it for so long, that I felt pressure to make it perfect, so I hope it lives up to all you guys' expectations. Let me know what you think, and thanks to everyone reading this story for your reviews and alerts/favourites. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The One with the Guilty Party<strong>

William Schuester is a different man. If he had of kept Kurt safe, then maybe Blaine would sympathise with his second divorce from Emma Pillsbury, subsequent "mental breakdown", and two month suspension. However, Blaine doesn't care... he doesn't care at all, especially now, when the man who let his boyfriend be tortured and beaten, is sitting in front of them, fidgeting like a little school girl. Kurt has his game face on, not letting anyone see the scared side of him. He may have had many things taken from him, but he's not letting the one person who was supposed to protect him from all the bullies control him now. Wes and David are sitting either side of Kurt and Blaine, like a shield, formed by the council members (minus Thad), and Kurt and Blaine. This will be the first time that Kurt has talked about the attack outside of his sessions with Dr. Paul, and also the first time he's seen Mr. Schuester in six months.

The silence is interrupted by the arrival of Quinn and Puck, who practically storm into the common room, and move to stand behind the four Warblers, glaring at their former Glee teacher. The role has unfortunately been taken over by Rachel (not like that one wasn't coming), who just basically uses the power to give herself all the solos, and then expect the others to bow at her feet like little puppets. Puck and the others only stay so they can keep a look out for Kurt, and make sure that no one talks about what happened, even though there are eight people in the club who don't believe Kurt. How could they side with Kurt's attackers? Two of them they know, and the other, was a random, from Cleveland, who moved to Lima, and started at McKinley, where he decided to "stalk" Kurt. Surprisingly, it's Dr. Paul who shows up next, taking a seat in beside Schuester, who is looking more and more agitated as the silence wears on.

This impromptu therapy session isn't what Kurt had in mind when he'd called Dr. Paul and told him what was going on. He'd rather be in the office, with Blaine, not with the other Warblers, who hardly know what happened, and Quinn and Puck, who only know the basic details. Blaine is the only one who knows everything, the only one who has seen his scars, the only one who can understand and talk him through all the hard times. _I guess if I have to talk now, I'd rather do it here, with fuck-head Schuster in the room, at least this way, he'll know what he did... _Kurt thought as Dr. Paul turned to him, asking him to begin the same way he always does, by reliving the pain, so they can talk about it, and then work from there... of course, it's easier said than done...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback: The Attack Six Months Ago<strong>_

_**William McKinley Highschool**_

_There was a loud crash, and I turned around to see him, standing over me, looking down, menacing, taunting, and preparing his line of defence. It was my stupid idea to chase after the Neanderthal jock; it was my stupid idea that got me in this predicament in the first place... David Karofsky, the master of hiding and being closeted... of course, no one understood the lengths that Karofsky had gone to, to get us to this point. He'd threatened to kill me, before, but this time, I knew he meant it. I wasn't expecting him to take the kiss any further though... I'd never wanted it to go this far, but of course, things don't happen the way that I want them to. Only two weeks ago, Finn and Puck had decided that they wanted to try and be friends with Karofsky, and see if that would stop the bullying, but it didn't. It only made it worse, especially when Finn invited him over to the house to "hang". It was alright up until... up until... _Kurt felt Blaine squeezing his hand, knowing that it was hard for him to go on, especially since Wes and David had never been told about this part, nor had Mr. Schue been informed. Kurt looked to Dr. Paul, who just nodded. Kurt sighed, and then continued; not looking at anyone... _it was alright up until the assault. Finn didn't know what was going on, or if he did, he didn't say or do anything... _Wes and David looked horrified, but didn't say anything, letting Kurt get it all out... _if I hadn't of gone after Karofsky the first time, it wouldn't have happened, and I wouldn't be the way that I am now... at this point, I'd been with Blaine for about, a week, I think. He was coming to pick me up after Glee that afternoon. I'd had a bad day, Rachel was being herself, and Finn had practically been ignoring me the whole day. I was walking out to meet Blaine when they jumped me. There were three of them, and I know that two of them were friends of the footballers, two people that no one would ever expect to bash the crap out of someone... the other guy... he'd been following me around for a while. Some kid who'd just transferred to McKinley or something... Puck remembers his name, he'd been asking all these really personal questions about everything, and he seemed to be really good friends with Karofsky... I hadn't yet told Blaine about the death threat or the assault, but I was practically shaking and in tears whilst I waited for Blaine..._

Kurt took a moment to compose himself, looking around the room at the faces of all his friends and therapist. Dr. Paul was writing everything down, noting that this was the first time Kurt had said his attacker's names out loud since they met four months ago. Schuester was pale, and looked mortified that he'd completely fucked everything up. Kurt had to keep going, he had to now, because it felt kind of good to talk about it... _Karofsky came up behind me, and pushed me to the ground, at first I thought he would assault me again, but when he just sneered, and then waved the other two guys over, I knew it wasn't going to be like the last time..._

'Babe, you need to tell us the names of the other two. Dr. Paul needs to know... it will be a lot better if you say...' Blaine said, rubbing circles into Kurt's back comfortingly

'I can't. They said they'd kill me if I told... I can't Blaine... I can't...'

'Kurt, no one will touch you. I can't help you unless you get it all out Kurt. You're doing great so far, but you'll be better if all the names are out,' Dr. Paul agreed, as Puck and Quinn sat on the small chair opposite the therapist, nodding at Kurt

'David Karofsky, Sebastian Smythe and Jesse St. James... those are the names of the attackers, one, who at the time, was dating Rachel Berry,' Schuester spoke, not looking up at any occupants in the room

...

_I didn't expect to see Jesse there that was a shock to me. He and Rachel were dating again, mostly because he wasn't a member of Vocal Adrenaline anymore, but also because apparently he'd "changed"... Sebastian had this weird obsession with Blaine, and kept saying that he wouldn't want me after this, that I wouldn't be pretty, and Blaine wouldn't want to be with someone who has scars, and is tainted. After the third kick to the stomach, I gave up trying to fight the inevitable. I don't know how long they beat me up for, somewhere between Karofsky and Sebastian saying something about winning something or whatever, I'd passed out, and when I'd woken up, I was, somehow, still in the parking lot, surrounded by cars. I was sure that Blaine should have been there to get me, so I tried to stand, to look for him, but my phone had been smashed in the attack, and I didn't have any other way of contacting him. I knew Glee Club would still be on, so I walked, with the last of my energy, to the choir room. Puck and Sam were on me like the fourth of July, no pun intended, asking me what was going on... I'd told them, about the attack, about the assault, but Sam didn't believe me at first, Puck did though, he said he was going to, and I quote "fucking kill the rat-barstards". Santana and Brittany believed me when I first old them, and then Schuester walked into the room, looked over at me once, and then addressed the others. Rachel looked horrified, but when I told them who did it... _Kurt took a breath, trying to hold back the sobs at the next part of his story. There had been no proof, other than that of Mr. Schuester, and the cameras, which had been what put Karofsky, Sebastian and Jesse away, in the first place, but Kurt will never forget the words that people said to him, the accusations that he'd made the whole thing up... How could he have managed to break four of his own ribs, fracture his skull, sexually assault himself, three times no less, and have a broken arm? _When I told them who did it, and what happened, they just laughed, and then when they saw I wasn't joking, Rachel started accusing me of lying, saying that I should be ashamed of myself for telling such lies about three of the nicest people in the world, and how Jesse wouldn't do anything like that, and that I was just a worthless little boy, who no one would ever love, because I was broken, tainted and ugly. Mr Schuester didn't even back me up on anything, he just stood there, in the middle of the room, no emotion on his face. I was terrified..._

_Finn told me that I was just using it as an excuse to get Rachel to break up with Jesse, so he would leave and stop picking on me, Mercedes told me I was being a drama queen, and that I just slipped and fell, Mike and Tina just looked at me like I was disgusting, Lauren was sniggering, Rory and that other girl whose name... Sugar, or whatever her face was, she just looked confused...It took showing Sam the video that Karofsky had filmed of the assault, and me trying to kill myself, before he believed me. Blaine didn't find out until two days later, when he'd shown up at McKinley, and Santana, Brittany, Puck, Sam and Quinn had stormed out of Glee, because the other's were bitching about me... and Jesse was still there, because I hadn't shown anyone the security footage of the attack yet, which Puck had stolen from Figgins' office... He couldn't believe that Mr. Schuester hadn't come forward... he'd seen the attack first hand, he'd heard Karofsky assaulting me, he heard the death threat, seen the way I flinched around everyone in Glee, and he just did nothing. Blaine was furious. I was in hospital for two months because of the attack, and then another month after that for the attempted suicide, just after dad kicked me out, because my fucked up homophobic uncle had been putting ideas into his head, and Finn had told Burt what happened... which led to my own father not believing me... I'm not okay Mr. Schuester. Do you know how long it's taken me to let Blaine even touch me? Sure, we've had sex, we've been doing it for just under two months, doesn't mean I don't freak out... I do. I have scars all over my body, not just from the attack... you could have stopped it... you could have done something... I saw you standing there... I heard what you said to me in Glee when I told you who attacked me... I'm so afraid to be alone, I flinch when anyone, other than Blaine, touches me, I don't like him looking at me naked, I freak when we go just that little too far in sex, I've got depression, I have violent outbursts, I cry for no fucking reason. I used to self-harm... _Kurt looked up at his therapist, who nodded, letting Kurt know that it was okay for him to talk about, and that Blaine had the right to know... _the last time I thought about cutting was two weeks ago... I didn't tell Blaine, because it was only for a split second, but it still happens. I'm so scared right now, I'm so... I hate myself so much right now, and you being here, is seriously making me want to either punch you, or throw my arm into something sharp... I want to stop feeling pain... I want to be able to be genuinely happy like I was today... for the first time... earlier today, I was happy... it's the first time the anti-depressants have worked... _

_I want my father back, I want to be able to talk to ND again, I want to be able to enjoy singing about something and I want you to get the fuck out of my life... leave me alone... just fuck off and don't come back. I don't care if you're on your second divorce, mentally unstable and got suspended, as far as I'm concerned, you fucking deserved it. Do you know I still wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares? None of you in the New Directions, other than Puck, Quinn, Sam, Britt and Santana, even blinked when I said I was transferring, in fact, you all looked relieved. When Puck told me that, after I'd left, Rachel just went on talking about herself like nothing had happened, I was surprised you hadn't just fucking thrown a party in the cafeteria, with a big fucking banner that says "yay, the fucking fag is gone... woo party!" you waltz in to Dalton, asking me to help you, to forgive you? Fuck you... fuck you to hell. You ruined my life, you and all of your stupid fucked up ND clones... how could you think I would lie about something like this? How could you honestly think I would be able to do something like that to myself? You saw the security tape at the trial, you saw the assault tapes, you saw everything and you're still a coward. I need to stop feeling pain... I want my life back... I want to kiss Blaine and feel something other than fear... I want to be able to be alone in a room with the other Warblers, whilst Blaine is studying or sleeping, without fearing that they're all going to jump me or something. I don't want to flinch when Wes pats my shoulder, or bangs his fucking gavel... I WANT TO BE ME, BUT I'LL NEVER HAVE THAT AGAIN... DO YOU UNDER-FUCKING-STAND? DO YOU ALL UNDERSTAND? _

* * *

><p>Blaine had let go of Kurt, knowing his boyfriend's emotions well enough predict his response. Wes and David were glaring at the former ND director, and Quinn and Puck had tears in their eyes, finally having heard the full extent of what happened to Kurt. Blaine was just watching the scene, making sure Kurt didn't do anything stupid whilst he was trying to control himself. Kurt knew that Blaine never thought he was disgusting, or ugly or any of those things, he knew that... Kurt loves him, and he loves Kurt, and they're going to be okay, Blaine knows it, because Dr. Paul is helping them, and Cora is helping them, and even though Karofsky, Sebastian and Jesse are out on parole, it doesn't mean that they're not going to make it. How could they let them out anyway? Surely their sentence would have kept them locked away for the full ten years, at least by that time, Kurt and Blaine would be in New York, far away from them...<p>

'Kurt, babe, do you want anything?' Blaine asked calmly, standing and walking over to his boyfriend, who was staring out the window

'I think I just want to take my medication, and sleep. I need some time, before the session tonight, and seeing your mother, to relax. Please Blaine, that's all I want,' Kurt said, turning so his boyfriend could hug him

'I'll see you tonight at four Kurt, Blaine. Will, I'm suggesting you don't ever have anything to do with Kurt again. You don't know how far this has set him back... Quinn, Noah, you're quite welcome to attend tonight if you want, Wesley, David, you too. Make sure you check with Kurt though first...' Dr. Paul said, patting Kurt's shoulder, before leaving the room

'I know it's not going to mean anything, but I'm sorry Kurt. I'm so, so sorry,' Schuester said, heading towards the door 'I hope one day you can forgive me Kurt' he added

Kurt sighed and pulled out of Blaine's embrace to look at his ex-Glee teacher. 'I'll never forgive you, or Rachel, or Finn or my father, or Karofsky or any of them. Do you understand? Don't come asking for my forgiveness, because you won't fucking get it,' Kurt said, pulling Blaine out of the room, not glancing back.

* * *

><p>Puck and Quinn caught up to their Glee teacher as he was heading towards the Dalton car park. Puck didn't want to give him the satisfaction of anything, but knew that if they were to go back to Glee, it would end in disaster, especially now that Schue is back. They stopped just short of Mr. Schue's car, and Quinn told him that she, Puck, Santana, Brittany and Sam were quitting Glee. Their teacher was silent for a moment, before nodding, and getting in his beat up car and driving off. Puck and Quinn walked over to their own cars, and promised to meet at the choir room so they could tell the others, not only what they thought about them, but also that they were quitting Glee, and rendering them ineligible to compete at Regional's.<p>

Quinn smirked at the thought of Rachel... _she's going to be so fucking pissed, but I don't give a shit. I don't give a shit about any of them, after the way they've treated Kurt, they deserve everything they're going to get... _Puck was the first one to drive off, leaving Quinn to contemplate what she was going to do with herself now that she was quitting Glee. She could always re-join cheerio's... Coach Sylvester will probably crown her queen for ditching Mr. Schue and the Glee Club. The realisation that she was giving up something that was so safe for her scared Quinn a little. For the last two years she's relied on Glee as her safe haven, but now that she's giving it up... A small smile forms on her face as she comes up with a plan...

**To: Noah Puckerman**

**Meet me in the choir room before Glee. Need to run something past u. X.x**

**From: Quinn Fabray**

Head's up New Directions, you're about to be pummelled by Hummel and the Warblers... Rachel Berry wants a war, then it's a war she will get...

...

By lunch, all of the Warblers had assembled in the McKinley courtyard, minus Kurt and Cameron, who had offered to stay back and watch the live stream Wes, was recording. Puck and Quinn arrived with the slushie machine, just as the New Directions appeared at the bottom of the steps, Rachel's hands on her hips as she practically stormed over to Wes and David, poking them and hissing at them to get out... It was only then that Wes spotted Jesse St. James... he could feel Blaine tense next to him, knowing that if Jesse was here, Karofsky wouldn't be too far away... they had to get this over and done with as quickly as possible, and then get out before someone mentioned Kurt. Wes had gathered all the Warblers before hand and told them that no one was allowed to mention Kurt, or Blaine, to which Blaine had asked what they were supposed to call him, and Wes had given him some name from a movie. It's not like he cared, he was just playing along with Wes' stupid ideas, and the twins, Elijah and Emmanuel, seemed too excited to tell them to shut up or anything like that.

Finn had no idea what was going on. The last time he'd spoken to Kurt, he was shut down, and told off for telling Rachel about all the things he'd said, not like he could keep them from her, she'd find out eventually, when she went through his phone the way Quinn used to back when they were dating. Finn hadn't noticed Jesse standing back behind the New Directions, until he called out to Wes, who spun around, and threw a balloon at the man, filled with egg, flour and water. Wes laughed, as the other Warblers started throwing balloons, and soon, Finn noticed that Sam, Quinn, Puck, Brittany and Santana, were standing out of the firing line, so they didn't get hit. Rachel was trying not to vomit from the egg balloon that had hit her in the face, and Finn was working his way through the courtyard over to the slushie machine, which was being operated by two boys who looked exactly alike. They saw Finn coming, hi-fived each other and raised the hose they'd attached to squirt Finn straight in the face with blue slushie.

'E that was fucking genius. It's going to be so hard for the jocks to give slushie facials to people if there's no slushie machine...' the taller of the two said, kicking the now empty machine over, where it broke

'He he, Wessy, look what we did... Take one for the team. Hey B, he's all yours,' Emmanuel said, as Blaine walked over to Finn, a small smile on his face hands clasped in front of him

'Hey Blaine, what are you guys doing here?' Finn asked sarcastically

'Making you pay... Hey Jesse... we heard you like it rough... Have you met Elijah and Emmanuel? They're on our school's boxing team... oh, they have bats as well,' Blaine said, smirking at Finn, before he turned to walk back towards Wes and David.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Cameron were in the middle of a study session when the Warblers burst into the room, cheering and yelling happily at their accomplishment. Wes had the whole thing recorded, which would have been hilarious to watch, if they weren't afraid of what Kurt would do if he saw Jesse on the tape. Blaine was the last to enter the room, walking over to his boyfriend, and kissing his cheek, earning a wink from Kurt, and a sarcastic gagging noise from Cameron, who thanked Kurt, and stood to watch the video Wes had set up. of course, none of them were too worried about the implications of their actions at McKinley, and the restraining order that Kurt had on his attackers only applied to him and Blaine, so it's not like the other Warblers caused any harm right?<p>

Wes and David were laughing about something when it happened. Rachel Berry stormed into the common room, hands on her hips, as she walked over to Wes, David and Thad, demanding to see Kurt, who simply rolled his eyes, and stood, waiting for her to say something stupid so he could yell at her and then walk off. He hadn't meant for it to get so far, if he had of known what she was capable of, he wouldn't have said anything, but the threat was so dry, and just hung in the air, that Kurt didn't know how to react. He thought about calling Puck, but if he was back at McKinley, and the Warblers had been seen, then they could easily come here. Security had been increased since the start of the school year, so how Rachel got passed the guards was beyond Kurt. He was still waiting for her to say something else, or for one of his attackers to jump out from behind a door or something, but what she said was surprising...

'I've made alot of mistakes Kurt. One of them was, not believing you when you told me about Jesse and the others. I didn't want to believe it, because I'd thought he'd changed, obviously I was wrong. The second thing... I told Jesse where you go to school now...'

'WHAT?' Blaine yelled, standing

'I'm so sorry Kurt. I don't want anything to happen to you, but he's just so... Jesse and he threatened to give my solo to Mercedes and...

'Rachel, the day that Jesse comes here to kill me, is the day I am going to kill you... When you finally realise that the world doesn't revolve around you, come back and see me, because I'll be glad to knock some fucking sense into your little fucked up head. Oh, and by the way, if Jesse, Karofsky or Sebastian show up here, and hurt me, Blaine, or any of the Warblers, I will be holding you and all of ND personally responsible. Bye, bye Glee Club...' Kurt said, pushing past Rachel and leaving the room

Blaine found his boyfriend in the corner of their dorm room, dressed in sweat pants with no shirt on, clearly displaying the scars from the attack. He was shaking, pounding the wall with his fist... a coping mechanism... Blaine only wished that it didn't have to be physical. Dr. Paul's session was starting in an hour, and then the meeting with Mrs. Anderson, and Blaine was beginning to wonder if there would ever be a day, where he and Kurt would be free from all of this shit... free from everything that this place has done to them, and free from the pain and heartache that Blaine and Kurt endure every day. If their love can survive this, then it can survive anything, and damn it, Blaine is going to prove that to Kurt...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, there it is. Let me know what you guys think. Didn't expect it to be Jesse did ya? Thanks.**


	5. The One with the Christmas Present

**A/N: First, I would like to wish everyone a Happy New Year. Second, I would like to send a special thanks to WaitingForAKiss for her tribute story _A Long Time Ago, I Used to be Pretty_. Check it out, because it's awesome, and there are vague references to it in this chapter, so have a read. I also like to add a thanks once again to all those who alert, Review and Favourite this story, you guys are the reason I keep writing... You're my angels, so thank you so much. Enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: The One with the Christmas Present<strong>

It had been a week since Kurt's last "episode" as David was calling them. Mr. Schuester hadn't been in contact with any of them, but after Quinn, Puck, Sam, Brittany and Santana had left Glee, Rachel had shown up, and practically yelled at Blaine, Wes and Elijah in the middle of their study hall, which wouldn't have been bad, except for the fact that Kurt was there, and everything Rachel was saying, made him wish more and more that he'd taken Britt up on her offer of spending the Christmas break with her and Santana in Philadelphia, where Britt's grandparents live. The session last week, had made the ex-ND members more aware of Kurt, and they had all learned how Kurt was really feeling. Santana was staying at Dalton with Kurt and Blaine, on the couch in the dorm room. Britt had wanted to stay also, but she and Quinn were working on a school project, and couldn't be there until Monday. Christmas is in four days, and the halls of Dalton, hell, even the rooms in Dalton, resemble something out of a Christmas catalogue. Santana was amazed by how much effort the school put into decorating alone, but she'd also been paying attention to Kurt, who was somewhat more comfortable around the Latina girl now, he could even be in the room with her, without Blaine there.

There had only been one time that Kurt had freaked out when Santana was there, and it was just after his "episode", she'd been coming back from the dining hall, and walked into the room, without making a sound, scaring Kurt, who was coming out of the bathroom. He jumped so high, Santana could have sworn that his head almost hit the ceiling. She'd been more cautious now, knocking, and calling out when she knew Kurt was in the room. Blaine had been really good too. Dr. Paul had asked them to try and act as normal as possible around Kurt, stating that he needs the stability, and even though Santana wonders about that sometimes, she also knows that Kurt is one of her best-friends, and so is Blaine, and she wouldn't have it any other way... Which is why when Finn showed up late that night, wanting to talk to Kurt and Blaine, she'd gone Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass, and made her opinions known about the taller boy she'd so happily named "Frankenteen".

'Finn, they don't want to talk to you, so I think you should leave before you cause a scene, bigger than the one you're already causing,' Santana said, crossing her arms

'Kurt is my brother... I just... I want to talk to him, sort all this stuff out. Rory told me what happened. The song that Britt and Kurt sung the other day... he told me that I was a part of that reason, and I don't want to be,'

'If Kurt is your "brother" then why didn't you believe him? Why did it take Kurt trying to kill himself, for you to believe him? You hated Jesse and Karofsky, you hated them, and you didn't do anything Finn...' Santana said, throwing her hands into the air, almost on the verge of tears

'I don't want this to be another fight Santana. I don't want things to be this way. If I could change what happened to Kurt, then I would... I just want the chance to make things right _now_. I want my brother back... not this, broken entity of what used to be Kurt...' Finn said, as Nick, Jeff and Wes appeared at the other end of the hall.

Santana wanted to blame Finn, she wanted to yell, and say that it was all his fault, and that Kurt was right to not want to talk to him, but in that moment, when she saw the tear slip down Finn's cheek, she knew that he was sincere, and although she isn't ready to forgive and forget, allowing the taller man the chance to apologise to Kurt, and help get their relationship back on track was something Santana wanted to do. Wes, Nick and Jeff had been watching the whole thing unfold, and were shocked that Santana had allowed Finn the opportunity to talk to Kurt. They hadn't spoken about the "episode", since Kurt and Brittany had performed together, and Blaine had been keeping to himself alot lately, blaming it on school work, and finding the perfect gift for Kurt, which Wes knew was a lie, but went with it anyway... the Warblers had never been more sincere, polite and kind towards Kurt and Blaine. When the transfer had gone through, Wes thought it would just be another kid who'd help them win Nationals, but Kurt was different. He'd flinch around anyone that wasn't Blaine, keep his head down, find excuses to not be alone in the same room with another Dalton student, even going to drastic extremes of violent out-bursts to protect himself. Some of the things he still does, however, they'd a little more subdued now, and with the growing support system, Wes is sure they'll have the real Kurt back in no time. That is, until he hears the yelling coming from Kurt and Blaine's dorm.

...

Blaine was hugging Kurt, who was sobbing into his shoulder, the yelling becoming less and less, as Finn stood, practically hiding in the corner, between the bathroom door and the wardrobe. Santana had warned them that Finn was here, but Kurt had been coming out of the bathroom when Finn spoke and his boyfriend had gotten quite the scare. Wes, Nick and Jeff burst into the room, to see Blaine hugging Kurt to his being, holding on like it would be the last time, Finn practically huddled in a corner, and Santana sitting on the couch tears in her eyes at the sight of her best-friend's agony. Kurt finally looked up, eyes red and puffy from crying, and mouthed sorry to Santana, who just nodded, before following Wes, Nick and Jeff from the room, to give the three, time to talk. Kurt had moved to sit cross legged on Blaine's bed, whilst the latter just stood, arms crossed, scowl on his face, looking at Finn, who was trying to grin, but looked more like a grimace. The silence was annoying, and they could all hear the twins' plans for the incoming freshmen after Christmas, and that's when Blaine remembered the gift that Nick had given him and Kurt, telling them not to open it until Christmas day. He'd yet to get Kurt anything, and he hoped that shopping with Britt and Santana tomorrow would help him to find something...

Finn moved towards Blaine's bed, but Kurt held up his hand, gesturing for him to stay where he is. Finn saw the scar on Kurt's wrist. He didn't want to, he wasn't purposely trying to find it, but it was there, and Finn could see it. It wasn't pretty, and it just made him feel guiltier. Puck had come to school on Friday (today is Sunday), and told him that they were quitting Glee, and that anyone who wanted their friendship with Kurt to remain intact, should also quit. The only other person was Rory, and Finn had practically told Puck that if they left, then all their friendships would be over... they'd walked out, and that was that. The Glee Club was down to, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, himself and Sugar. They'd gone from thirteen, to eleven to seven.

'Kurt, I'm trying to make things right between us, but I need you to work with me. I want to go with you to your next therapy session. I want to know the full story about what happened... I wanted to be there for you the way Santana and the others are...'

'I don't know if that's a good idea Finn. you were supposed to stick up for me, and you didn't. You didn't even stick up for me when dad kicked me out. If we're going to do this, then you have to understand... I'm not ready to forgive you yet, and I don't know if I ever will be able to, but if you're willing to try, then I will too,' Kurt replied, sighing

'If you so much as make him doubt himself, you, or he comes to me crying, I will not hesitate to let the twins have their revenge on you. Got it Hudson?' Blaine said menacingly.

'I'll text you the next session time and you can come if you like. Have a nice Christmas Finn, tell Carole too,' Kurt replied, smiling weakly and snuggling down into Blaine's bed.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve... the day before Christmas... or in Blaine's mind "<em>Shit I have to get Kurt's present. Shit, Shit, Shit". <em>Brittany had arrived at Dalton, and would be joining Kurt, Blaine and the Warbler's for their "Dalton Christmas". Kurt had been smiling a little more lately, even Blaine could get a smile out of him, and Brittany was always holding Kurt's hand, or making sure he knew he was surrounded by people who loved him, she'd even gone so far as to yell at Rachel, who'd shown up once more, trying to talk to Kurt, wanting to apologise. Of course, the Warblers wouldn't fall for it; she just wanted information that would boost their chances at Regional's. Wes isn't stupid, even though he has several gavels, which he's named (by the way), he also has a 4.0 GPA and is heading to Harvard next year. So when Rachel Berry stormed through the halls of Dalton, not only did she get shut down by Brittany, but all the ex-ND members who were staying with Kurt and Blaine had ganged up on the small girl, and told her what they really think, before Santana had to be restrained by Puck and Sam so she didn't go all "_Lima Heights Adjacent" _on Rachel's "_Stuck-up hobbit sized arse". _

This had made Kurt laugh. In the middle of Santana's insults, Kurt had burst out laughing, almost knocking Blaine over as he leaned into him, and tried to control himself. This had, of course, set Blaine off (_those two can't do anything without the other. They hold hands, they sing, they eat, they sleep, they laugh when the other laughs... eyeeyeeye) _David had said as he too burst into hysterical laughter at the sight of Rachel's face. Wes had been watching from the common room, where this was all taking place, and noticed that it was the first time he'd ever seen Kurt laugh so hard, and not have to fake it. The head council member was trying to control the twins, who were whispering between each other, something about getting the hobbit, and watching the scene unfold with Kurt and Blaine and the others. Quinn had poked her head out of the room to see what Kurt was laughing about, and quickly joined in. It's like Kurt laughing was contagious, which was a good thing, because they'd all been on edge since Brittany and Kurt had performed last week, all walking around on egg shells, making sure Kurt was okay, and he wasn't going to do something stupid... This proved that maybe, with the right amount of time, love and support, Kurt was on the road to recovery. Maybe they'd be getting him to smile for real by Regional's... of course, that's Kurt and Blaine's anniversary, so they'd want to be smiling, and of course, the Christmas present that the Warblers and ND pitched in to get for them should put a smile on Kurt's face... if not, they're doing something wrong...

When all the Berry drama was over, Kurt and Blaine invited the Warblers and ex-ND members to their dorm room for a Christmas Eve movie night, to which Brittany had jumped at, and the Warblers started hi-fiving and shouting choices to the two lovers, who just joined hands, and led the group of about twelve back to their room. The snow was falling rapidly, and it gave a more "romantic" feeling to the afternoon movie session. Wes, David and Cameron were the only ones alone, because their girlfriends weren't allowed to be on campus, but Nick and Jeff were taking advantage of being able to cuddle in front of the fire, with Kurt and Blaine. Brittany was sitting on Kurt's left, hand linked with Santana's, whilst Kurt just rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Through the silence, Kurt's phone buzzed with a message...

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Mom said to say Merry Xmas, and she hopes that you and Blaine have a great one. Love you bro.**

**From: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

Blaine was reading over his boyfriend's shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's cheek, telling him that it's completely up to him if he wants to reply, or not. Finn had been to Kurt's session yesterday, and had been practically texting non-stop with jokes and stuff about McKinley and home. Kurt sighed, smiling a little, before typing out a reply.

**To: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

**Hope you guys have a great day. Let me know how Grandma Katie reacts to dad's kicking me out of home... Ha, tell her about the attack, maybe she'll hit him... No seriously, she's hilarious... Ask her about the time she and dad took on my cousin, after they threatened me... She's hilarious...: P**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

Blaine chuckled at his boyfriend's response, turning back to watch _The Grinch, _which was only put on, because Wes and David had "overruled" all the other movies, and because they're on the council, they make all the rules. Blaine had only agreed, because he'd rather not be wacked over the head with Mr. Bangy... Kurt's phone sounded again, pulling the boy from the movie once more...

**To: Kurt Hummel**

**Will do man. You have a great day with Blaine and the others. Be sure to throw something at Elijah for me... Love ya bro.**

**From: Finn Hudson**

Kurt snorted, quickly typing out his reply, and turning back to the movie...

**To: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

**Ok. I'll have a great day... Thanks Finn. Blaine also wishes to say Merry Christmas and he hopes that you don't have to deal with too much Berry drama. Talk soon... **

**From: Kurt Hummel**

Santana had been watching Kurt's little "text-sesh" from her position beside Brittany, smiling at the ease to which Kurt relaxes around them now. They had helped the Warblers pick out the perfect present for Kurt and Blaine, both parties stating that they needed it, and deserve it, and each other, and this will make them both happy. A chance for them to just have their lives the way they want them. Brittany was singing along with the songs, happily doing hand actions, and sounds. Blaine was trying to keep up with the blonde headed cheerleader, but it was proving difficult, as her moves were almost complex, so instead, Blaine just bopped his head, singing along to the words, until Kurt moved his head so he could look up at Blaine, a small smile on his face, as Blaine kissed him lightly on the lips, brushing a small stand of hair off his head, and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist tighter. All was silent as they watched the movie, Wes' only interactions were with his gavel? Huh? Of all the people Blaine could have made friends with, it had to be a gavel-wielding psycho, and a love-struck idiot... God, he needs new friends... Not that the Warblers aren't, like, cool or anything, even Puck thinks they're cool, and for Puck to say that, it must be true...

...

At nine, they'd abandoned the movies, for traditional Christmas stories either made up, or from their real lives. Brittany had told a wonderful story about elves and Santa's workshop, that Kurt thinks should have been made into a Disney movie, Wes told "_The Night Before Christmas", _David had told them about their families' Christmases in Scotland, Santana made up a rather... interesting Christmas story about all of them, which included alot of Kurt and Blaine and sex... to which both boys had blushed at, even though they've done that already... After that, it kind of killed the mood for others, but they didn't seem to mind, instead just talking about anything they could think of. Nick and Jeff were lying on their stomachs on Blaine's bed, whilst the latter was lying on Kurt's bed, said boy wrapped in his arms, looking around the room at their friends, which now included Sam and Rory, who'd arrived just as Santana had finished her story, much to Kurt's happiness, they didn't need to be told about anything like that, nor should Santana ever repeat the story.

'Do you have a wish for Christmas Kurtie?' Brittany asked from her spot in Santana's arms on the couch

'All my wishes came true already Britt, what about you?' he asked, smiling softly

'I wish that there was some way we could make you feel better, so you could be smiling and happy again,' Brittany said

'Britt, honey, I'm not one hundred percent, I have a long way to go, but I'm happy. Right now, here with all of you guys, I'm happier than I was last week. I promise Britt, I'm getting there,'

'I'm going to pray for you Kurtie, because I love you. That's my Christmas Resolution,' the blonde cheerleader replied, snuggling further into her girlfriend's embrace. Kurt smiled at her, and started singing the song that Blaine had sung to him just after the attack...

**_(See AN at the end for this song, although you should all know what it is. I do not own it.)_**

_I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

The Warblers in the room began harmonising as Kurt sang, looking around the room at his friends, the people who love him...

I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<p>

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<p>

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know

Blaine joined Kurt, their voices harmonising together perfectly...

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<p>

Oh, this could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<br>Somewhere only we know  
>Somewhere only we know<p>

There was applause, and tears, and then Brittany was hugging Kurt, and outside the window, the snow was falling. It was the perfect Christmas Eve, the first one, in a long time, where Kurt almost felt whole... He's not there yet, but he's on the right track, and he knows that even when things get hard, and dark, Blaine and the Warblers, and ex-ND members will be there to help him through...

* * *

><p>Christmas Day started off with Wes and David banging on their dorm door, and then proceeding to body slam both Kurt and Blaine, only to find them up, and waiting for the attack. Blaine just laughed when his two friends burst into their room, not even paying attention to the fact that there was no one in either of the beds, before jumping on them, only to realise that two people were laughing at them. Wes scowled, muttered something about them being "no fun", and the two left, but not before winking to Blaine, and reminding him about the Warbler's Christmas present to both of them... Kurt just rolled his eyes, gave Wes the finger, and walked over to his and Blaine's small tree where their presents were. They'd promised Santana and Brittany they'd meet up somewhere for lunch with the rest of the ex-ND members, but the morning was going to be spent with Cora, Frank and Chelsea.<p>

'Kurt, can we open the Warbler's present now? Please?' Blaine asked, pouting as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist

'Fine, open away you big little kid,' Kurt said, kissing his temple and handing him the envelope...

Blaine almost fell off his chair when he saw what was inside... 'Kurt, they... it's a one week stay in New York, fully paid, and tickets for Broadway... This... I... Airlines... we leave tomorrow...'

'Blaine, babe, breathe...This is going to be the best Christmas break ever, and I'm going to be spending it with my boyfriend, in New York... What are you worrying about? It's not like we need to pack everything single thing... it's only a week... You can go without gel, and I can go without... well... half of my clothes...' Kurt replied, smirking, but Blaine could tell his boyfriend was excited.

...

When Kurt and Blaine saw the rest of the Warblers later that day for their group luncheon, they'd been immediately surprised that everyone, including Sue and Finn had pitched in to organise everything, on the pretext that both Kurt and Blaine deserve some happiness, and that this was one way for them to get it. Blaine was practically in tears as he hugged and thanked everyone, Kurt not as emotional, just hung back with Santana and watched Blaine hug all their friends. He'd never expected this at all. The moment he woke up in the hospital, Blaine by his side, he knew that his life would never be the same again. He's broken, and scarred, but with Blaine, he feels a little more whole... The Christmas Lunch, which was being held at Nick's house (Which FYI is three stories high), was superbly cooked by the chefs that work in the house, and served by the waiters hired by the Duval family. Wes had been forbidden to bring Mr. Bangy, and was therefore sulking, until Nick told him about the new COD game he had in his room that Wes should play, which led to Cameron, David, Nick, Jeff and Thad, locked away in Nick's large bedroom, playing COD, whilst the others stayed downstairs in the lounge, eating, talking, laughing, the twins coming up with plans to take revenge on Rachel, which Kurt was all in for.

Brittany, Santana, Sam, Puck, Rory and Quinn just sat back, watching the interactions between the Warblers and Klaine (Yes, Santana was on _that_ train now). A long while ago, she'd come to the realisation as to why the New Directions was dysfunctional as a toilet... they had no structure... it was practically, and still is to this day, the Rachel and Finn show, and it always will be, for as long a butt-chin McGinsky works as the director. Brittany and Puck had laughed at the name, but it was Sue's idea first, having called William that on numerous occasions since being back at McKinley, and Santana had taken delight in repeating it to him, whenever she got the chance... All in all, Christmas day with the Warblers and ex-ND members was a hit, and after the long and tiring day, Kurt and Blaine had gone back to Cora's to pack their bags, ready for their trip. It was only when they were lying in bed, that Kurt said those three words to Blaine that made his face light up... words he hadn't heard since the attack...

'I love you...'

'I love you too Kurt. Always and Forever...'

'Cheesy much, you just ruined a perfectly good moment' Kurt said, kissing Blaine on the lips 'But I still love you,' he added, nuzzling into the crook of Blaine neck

'Good to know babe... New York, here we come...' Blaine whispered to himself, knowing that Kurt was already asleep in his arms... Hopefully there won't be any nightmares tonight...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song is _Somewhere Only We Know _by Keane, performed by the Warblers. I thought it would be perfect for Kurt to sing for this part of the story. Happy a Happy New Year, and I hope that 2012 is a great one for all of you. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	6. The One with the New York Skyline

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter. This story is going somewhere big. I hope you guys like where it ends up, because I know where I want it to go. Enjoy this chapter, and thanks to all those who review, and favourite/alert. Shoutouts to everyone. Thanks for your love, support and kind words. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: The One with the New York Skyline<strong>

'Do you think that this Christmas Present the Warblers and ex-ND members brought for you and Blaine is just a pity present Kurt?' Dr. Paul asked, as Kurt looked out the window, the same thing he always did during his sessions

'Sort of... I know they did it because they love me and Blaine, but I also wonder if they're also doing just to get rid of me... I want to believe it, I really do, but I can't. I still flinch when one of the Warblers, who isn't Blaine, touches me. I almost punched Cameron in the face because he accidently bumped my shoulder. I don't know what to think...' Kurt replied, his voice softening

'Kurt, we've been having these sessions for a little on four months, and this is the first time you've open up to me about how you're really feeling without me prying. Don't you think that means you've made progress? What about your private life? I know you've told me that you and Blaine have had sex since, but how do you feel when you're together in that way?'

'I love Blaine, and when we're having sex it's magical, and I feel safe, and loved... there's also a part of me that should be scared, but I don't feel that with him. I always feel safe with Blaine... '

'Have you cut at all in the past week? Blaine said you were having trouble just before Christmas, and I can't let you go to New York if I think you're going to harm yourself?'

'No I haven't cut, but I've wanted to,' Kurt replied, looking his therapist in the eyes

Finn had tears rolling down his face at his step-brother's confession. He'd spoken to Blaine, who'd told him that Kurt had been doing better since Christmas Eve, all excited to go to New York, and spend a week with Blaine... When Kurt had text him and told him about the session today, Finn had skipped Glee to attend, knowing that he'd need to be there if he wanted to work on getting his relationship with his brother back. Kurt had barely blinked at the last confession... _'No, but I've wanted to'. _How was Finn meant to react to that statement? He'd been told by Dr. Paul at the start of the session that he had to remain silent whilst Kurt told his stories, and if he had any questions he'd have to wait till the end. _Finn Hudson, you're such an idiot for letting Kurt slip away from you like this... He's so... broken... _Finn thought as Dr. Paul wrote something down on his notepad, before standing and walking over to a large, black cupboard with a lock on it. He pulled out a stress ball, one of those small, material balls that you can squeeze, and walked back over to Kurt, telling him that whenever he feels the urge to cut, he should squeeze the ball... Finn noticed his brother look hesitant at the man's suggestion, but took the item anyway, holding it in his hand, which was still covered in scratches, and dried blood, from when Kurt had punched the wall yesterday, after a particularly violent outburst. Blaine hadn't been there, but Wes saw the whole thing, and took all the blame, because he was the one who mentioned Burt in the first place.

Finn's phone buzzed with a text, just as the session wrapped up... _Rachel... great... another lecture... _Finn thought as he followed Kurt out of the therapist's office, and out into the hall.

**To: Finn Hudson**

**Where r u? Y aren't u here in Glee? What is more important here Finn... Me, or wherever you r now?**

**From: Rachel Berry**

Finn sighed, earning an eyebrow quirk from his brother, who rolled his eyes when Finn showed him the text. They'd talked about Rachel in Kurt's session. Finn had been allowed to contribute, but he mostly just listened to his step-brother talk about his girlfriend like he wasn't there. Surprisingly, he didn't care that Kurt had told him he hated Rachel more than anyone... he didn't care, which is what he said in his text back to his girlfriend...

**To: Rachel Berry**

**I'm with Kurt. I went to one of his sessions. That's more important than you and Glee. I will talk to you tomorrow babe. 3**

**From: Finn Hudson**

Finn didn't realise they'd reached Kurt's navigator until he almost bumped into it, earning a small chuckle from Kurt. Finn smiled, he'd heard Kurt chuckle before, and it was always a small reminder that his real brother was in there somewhere, and it was one of Finn's goals (Dr. Paul had set him a list of goals he had to achieve in regards to Kurt, apparently he'd done the same with Blaine), to make Kurt laugh, like actually laugh at something. He'd thought about taking his brother to the latest Jim Carey movie, but knew that would be classed as cheating, and so would asking Blaine for help, which wouldn't do any good, because the boy still doesn't trust him, which is fine, he's still earning Kurt's trust (another goal), but irritating. He knows he's on the outs with Puck, so he's not sure what to do. Kurt said an awkward goodbye before pulling out of the car park, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts and another text from Rachel... _Does that girl ever give up? _Finn thought, opening the new message...

**To: Finn Hudson**

**Oh, so suddenly, the brother who shunned you, is now your new best-friend again? Be realistic Finn, he's never going to forgive any of us. Don't do something stupid and quit like the others... Talk later. 3**

**From: Rachel Berry**

Finn threw his phone onto the passenger seat, and climbed into his truck, making the two hour drive back to Lima seemed daunting, all the words Kurt had said running through his mind... _Rape... assault... suicide...betrayal..._they all hurt more than they should have, and Finn was going to make it right, even if that meant locking Burt and Kurt into a room, and forcing them to reconcile. It was only as Finn reached the highway that he remembered that Kurt and Blaine were leaving for New York tonight... _Damn it... oh well, at least I'll have time to plan... _Finn thought, flicking on the radio...

* * *

><p>Blaine, Wes, David and Cameron were shocked. Kurt had met them in the hall, ready to make their trip to New York with only one suitcase, and his carryon bag. Blaine had been gaping, until Wes spoke about Kurt travelling light, to which the counter-tenor had sent the head council member a warning glare, before stalking past his boyfriend and friends, and out to the car. They'd be driving to New York, the road trip organised by the Warblers, who were also joining them, but weren't going to be staying at the same place with them. David had made sure to point this out to Kurt, before telling him about the road trip, seeing as they'd all been on edge since the wall in the common room had to be re-plastered after a "student had been knocked into the wall". This cover story had been made up by the twins, who'd also threatened to harm Wes because of what he said, to which Kurt had just turned to look at them, hand dripping with blood, telling them that if they didn't shut up, the next punch would be directed at their faces. It was the first time, in four years; David had seen Elijah and Emmanuel silenced without a fight. They'd laughed about it the next day, when Kurt had apologised to them, but it was still a miracle... getting them to shut up, was like prying Wes' beloved gavel away from him... Blaine and Kurt would be driven to the airfield by Nick, where they would catch a plane to New York, whilst the other Warbler's drove in their respective cars, with plans to meet the couple at their hotel for dinner. Blaine hadn't been too fond of spending this time with other Warblers, but quickly relented when the other option was them staying in the same hotel...<p>

...

So, it had come to this... Kurt and Blaine were seated in first class, being waited on like kings; enjoying their time together... they'd been texting the other Warblers, trying to find out where they were, and playing little games. Nick was trying to make Kurt laugh, but Blaine noticed his boyfriend wasn't really all that interested in what was going on, instead, just silently staring out the window, his shirt sleeve riding down just a little so Blaine could see the scar that had almost taken his boyfriend from him. He'd made a pact with Brittany and Santana after the performance, that he'd always tell Kurt he looked pretty, not matter what... Seeing the scar, it just reinforced it. Kurt hadn't really told him much about his attempted suicide, but Blaine knew it wasn't pretty. It was just after Burt had kicked him out, and they'd moved in with Cora and Frank... Blaine had come home from school to find Kurt, on the bathroom floor, bleeding, both wrists slashed. Cora had driven them to emergency, and Kurt had been kept there a month, to assess his mental state, and to change the anti-depressants he was meant to be taking. That's what had worried Blaine, that he come home to find Kurt had overdosed, or actually managed to kill himself... he didn't want to be the one to find his dead boyfriend... they were meant to spend their whole lives together... this is only the beginning...

'So, excited? It's going to be good to get away don't you think?' Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand

'Mmm. I'm going to miss everyone though...' Kurt replied, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder

'Me too, shockingly... Wicked is going to be...wicked,' Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair

'You're a dork, you know that? I love you,' Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek softly, before returning to his original position.

* * *

><p>They arrived in New York a little after three. JFK was filled with people, boarding, waiting, departing... Blaine was entranced by the amount of people who could be in one place at the same time, and still manage to move around as well as they did. Kurt had snorted, and stalked off to the baggage claim area, leaving a stunned Blaine in his wake. Their week was going great so far... New York... a place where people are more accepting, where they can be themselves, and not have to worry about people attacking them... Wes had texted Blaine five minutes ago, saying they'd just crossed the border or something... Blaine couldn't really care, he was too busy watching Kurt trying to hail a taxi. Well, he was actually staring at his boyfriend's ass in the jeans he was wearing, but Kurt didn't need to know that... once they were settled in the taxi (it had taken Kurt a little under ten minutes, all of which Blaine had enjoyed staring at his boyfriend's arse), and Blaine had given the man the name of the hotel, they were off, expecting the Warblers to keep texting them, but they hadn't since Wes' last text, which Blaine hadn't replied to, meaning they must understand... Kurt was wide-eyed, looking at the city as they passed, drove through, went around... their hotel, the <em>Mirage Grand, <em>was in the centre of the city, walking distance from both Broadway, Central Park, and a large shopping mall. _Of course, put us near a shopping centre... I'm never going to hear the end of it... _Blaine thought, then remembering that Kurt hadn't been shopping in months, and thinking of ways to full fill his "make Kurt resume shopping" goal he'd set in therapy last week.

The session yesterday that Finn had attended had surprised Blaine. The taller boy had only been to one other session, just before Christmas Eve, and mentioned that he'd like to attend more, but Blaine never thought Kurt would take him up on the offer, so it was a little shocking when Kurt had text him, saying he was meeting Finn at Dr. Paul's office, and that he could come if he wants, but there's no need... they'd been talking non-stop about the whole Finn-Rachel-Kurt forgiveness thing, and although Kurt had said he'd never forgive Finn, he was trying to mend the relationship with his step-brother, which would be smashed to smithereens, if the jock decided to try and "re-unite" father and son. Both Dr. Paul and Blaine had said that it was a stupid goal, and would never work, but Finn had insisted... Blaine was able to get on Facebook as their taxi drove through the city to reach their hotel... he'd been on the site a little less lately, after some person started having a go at him, but there hadn't been any trouble since, and he and Kurt didn't really post anything anymore, because it made them more of a target...

**Mercedes Jones **uploaded a new photo

-Tagged **Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson **at **Breadsticks 2010**

**-**Comment: **Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel **dislike this picture. Delete, Delete...

Comment: **Blaine Anderson **should fuck off- **Mercedes Jones**

Blaine wanted to throw his phone out the window, instead he called the administrator and told them about the unwanted picture, and three hours later, it was gone, as was Mercedes' Facebook account. They'd reached the hotel and were getting out of the taxi, when Blaine's aunt called, asking if they'd arrived safe, because Blaine hadn't text like he'd promised. After the boy had assured both his aunt and uncle they'd gotten there safe (she'd demanded to talk to Kurt, who just said 'hi' into the phone, before following Blaine into reception), they'd hung up, and Kurt and Blaine had found their room, and were now lying side-by-side on the queen sized bed, in their single hotel room, which could almost be a whole house, it was that big.

'Fucking hell, this must have set them back alot,' Kurt said, stepping out from their ensuite bathroom

'I wouldn't worry about it too much babe, they did this for us remember?'

'Yeah, I still don't know why. Dr. Paul asked me the same thing, and I told him that I wasn't sure if they were doing because they love us/me, or because they want to get rid of us/me, because how can anybody do something this nice for-'

'NO we're not doing this. You didn't take your medication this morning did you?' Kurt shook his head, sighing and standing to follow Blaine into the bathroom. 'I love you Kurt, but if you don't take these, you're not going to get better. Please, I don't know what I'd do if something happened...' Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend's forehead and heading back out to the bedroom, after watching Kurt swallow the tablets of course...

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine had ordered room service and were in the middle of Aladdin, when a knock on their hotel door startled them from their relaxing activity. Blaine stood to look through the peep-hole, only to see Wes and the other Warblers who'd driven. Kurt smirked, and started moaning, and making sex sounds, and when Blaine caught on, he tried to contain his laughter, instead joining in with his boyfriend. He heard Wes and David singing above the noise, and opened the door to them with their eyes all covered and large smiles on their faces. Blaine crossed his arms, glaring at his two best-friends, who had removed their hands and were grinning sheepishly. Blaine shook his head, turning back into the room, and closing the door, before heading back into the bedroom, where he found Kurt asleep, <em>A Whole New World <em>playing on the TV. Blaine likes it when Kurt sleeps, because it means he can curl up to his boyfriend and protect him from the world outside this room. They were meant to be apartment hunting whilst they're here, so to prepare for their graduation, and subsequent move to New York in September. Blaine and Kurt had been filling out college application forms and sending them off to every college in New York they could think of. They were hoping for NYU, but they won't know for a while yet.

Blaine curled up to a sleeping Kurt, and finished watching Aladdin, his boyfriend sleeping soundly in his arms. Wes and David should have known better than to follow them here, and even though Blaine knows they're looking out for the two, this holiday is meant to be about them, and only them. With Blaine gaining access to his trust fund next week, the shorter boy had begun thinking more and more about the future, and whether or not they should rent an apartment, or just put payment down on a house, and start from the top. After all, Blaine's trust fund was equal to about three million dollars last time he'd checked, and his father, and uncle were still putting money into it, right up until he turns twenty-one, and then he has to start saving. Blaine usually doesn't spend that much, he doesn't like to brag about his family's wealth, especially to Kurt, but when the time needs, he'll do it, if not to make Kurt feel special, but to prove to himself that he can make Kurt that way, because they love each other...

...

Through the silence, Blaine's phone vibrated with a message. He'd left it on, Incase Cora or someone needed to contact him, but the text wasn't from anyone he knew. It was an unidentified number...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**You think Ur safe, but Ur not. I'd watch Ur backs if I were u. **

**From: Un-Identified Number**

Blaine's first thought was to call the number and give the person a piece of his mind, but that would be a stupid thing to do, considering that this person somehow, already has his number, but not the other way around. Kurt shifted, nuzzling his head into Blaine's neck, the warm breath pulling Blaine from his thoughts. _It's probably just Wes using a disposable cell, trying to scare us or something. Not the smartest thing to do, but then again, he's not that smart... _Blaine thought, placing his phone back on the nightstand, and flicking the TV off, before he too settled down into the bed, Kurt by his side, dreams of bright lights, and New York City filling his mind. He also dreamt of the future, him and Kurt, living here in New York, married, with a little girl whose name would be Aliyah... Blaine had always liked that name, and he knew Kurt would as well, because they'd talked about this kind of thing already, and Aliyah and Renee were their two favourite names for girls, whilst Christian and Lucas were their favourite boy's names...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine woke to find the other side of the bed empty, with a note from his boyfriend explaining that he'd gone for a walk to the dining area and would be back with breakfast. Blaine smiled, knowing that sometimes, it's better to just let Kurt do whatever he wants, the way he needs, so he can get things out, or something. There have been many times, in the last six months, where Kurt has gone off on his own, just to think about things, and even though he's admitted to being terrified of not having another person there, Dr. Paul told him that sometimes he has to face his greatest fears, in order to move forward onto bigger and better things. This could also be Kurt's medication, working to help with the depression, but Blaine doesn't like to think that. He'd rather think that the happiness Kurt feels is real, but that won't be the case for a long time...<p>

Blaine got up to have a shower, to wash away all of last night's events, and the text message that he was still stressing about. He'd called Finn, asking if he knew the number, and the older boy had gone silent, and told Blaine he'd get back to him... this made Blaine worry, because if it was someone at McKinley, then Kurt isn't safe anymore, and all the work they've done is going to be thrown out the window. His boyfriend has been in the hospital enough over the last four months to last him a lifetime, and he doesn't need to do it anymore. Just as Blaine stepped out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel around his waist, the door to their room closed, and Kurt was placing food on the small table in their kitchenette area. Blaine smirked, leaning against the doorframe, waiting for Kurt to spot him, knowing that it would make his boyfriend either blush, throw out an innuendo, or smirk and join him in the bathroom. The reaction from Kurt was unexpected... his boyfriend turned and yelped, almost falling back onto the ground, breathing deeply, tears forming in his eyes. Blaine was kneeling now, on the floor, just in front of Kurt so the boy knew he didn't mean any harm. Kurt latched onto Blaine almost immediately, sobbing and whispering sorry into his ear.

'Baby I'm sorry. I forgot that your medication makes you jumpy. Forgive me?' Blaine asked, pouting

'S'okay... I wasn't... I should have... you're forgiven. I love you,' Kurt said, kissing Blaine, both boys now standing

'Thank you. I thought you'd have to punish me or something,' Blaine said, chuckling

'Oh I'm still going to punish you... ' Kurt said, pulling Blaine's towel from around his waist and smirking as Blaine raised an eyebrow and tackled Kurt onto the bed, both boys laughing

'This is nice... having fun like this. I missed you,' Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend, who just smiled and kissed him back, building the passion slowly

...

After their "rendezvous", and showers (together of course), and breakfast, the two boys had agreed to meet up with the other Warblers for lunch, and then a bit of shopping at the closest mall, before heading to Wicked tonight, and then out for some dinner. Tomorrow, they were going house/apartment hunting with Wes and David, and Blaine was planning to take Kurt to a romantic dinner the following night, so they could celebrate their looming anniversary (_it's a pre-anniversary anniversary) _Blaine had said the first time they'd done it. Whenever it was mentioned, Kurt rolled his eyes, because his boyfriend would pull this adorable face, and pout, and Kurt never used to be able to resist the pout, but then he remembers that he's not the same person he used to be, and all the dark memories come rushing back. Dr. Paul has told him on countless occasions to write down and voice these thoughts, and to focus on the positives, but Kurt knows he's as stubborn as a mule, and he doesn't like to tell people when he's hurting, which is one of the main reasons he has a therapist, because all the nights spent crying in Blaine's arms had driven his boyfriend to worry about Kurt's health. It was the first time, since after the attack, that Kurt had had someone care about him that way, and he knew it would always be that way with Blaine, but it was admitting to Dr. Paul in that first session, almost four months ago, that he was depressed, that started him on the right track, and even though he says all the time that he's getting better, he doesn't believe it...

Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Cameron met them in the lobby and explained that they'd hired a bus or something for the day, to which Kurt had just rolled his eyes, made a remark about Thad's terrible driving, and grabbed Blaine's hand, holding his boyfriend close, as to not lose sight of either of them. Kurt was slowly disappearing, and Blaine was lying to him... he'd seen the text... Cora had rang Blaine this morning, which is what woke up the counter-tenor, and immediately knew that everything he has was about to be taken from him with one simple text. He hasn't told Blaine... in fact, he's waiting for his always honest boyfriend to tell him... but Blaine's trying to protect him, and even though Kurt loves him and all that, they have a full-disclosure policy in their relationship, and it kills Kurt to know that secrets are being kept.

'Blaine, I know what you're hiding from me. I know why you're doing it, and I love you for it, but I think I want to talk about it... later,' Kurt said, as they took their seats on the bus

'I... I shouldn't have kept it from you, but... we'll talk about it... if that's what you want,'

'Yes... I'm not feeling one hundred percent today Blaine, so just have fun and I'll have fun because you're having fun babe,'

'If you feel...' Blaine went to say, but Kurt cut him off with a kiss, earning a few wolf whistles and the finger in Cameron's direction from Kurt...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to those of you still with this story. Hope you're enjoing it... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	7. The One with the Unidentified Number

**A/N: Sorry for the really late upload, but it's been harder to do lately. I'll probably take it back to uploading once a week, but I promise, i'll try and do it as often as possible. Thanks to all of those who are still with this Fic, and I hope you're enjoying it. Lucky number seven... Hope you like... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: The One with the Un-Identified Number<strong>

Their day out in New York had been good for both Blaine and Kurt. Wes had asked Kurt to help him pick out something to take back home to his girlfriend for her birthday, and after Kurt had refused three times, Wes had gone to extreme's, picking the ugliest thing he could find, knowing Kurt wouldn't be able to resist stepping in, which the counter-tenor did gracefully, whacking Wes over the head for picking something so atrocious for the woman he's supposed to be in love with. Blaine had just chuckled, and linked his hand with Kurt's as they made their way through the stores, the counter-tenor spinning his head around every second to make sure no one was following them, or staring at them. He may not be feeling well, but he can still make sure they're safe, and anyone that looks at them, or comes near them is going to hear about it from Kurt. They had reached a women's lingerie store, and were immediately yanked into the store by Wes, who hadn't wanted to go in alone, and had pulled David, who grabbed Nick's arm, who was holding Jeff's hand, who grabbed Blaine, who pulled Kurt into the store, each of the boys groaning as they realised where they were. Even Kurt cringed at the location, before Wes had linked their arms, and began pulling him around the store, asking what would look nice for his girlfriend, to which Kurt had punched his arm, and walked off towards Blaine and the others, who were looking oddly at the different types of lingerie.

Kurt chuckled at his boyfriend's face, before grabbing his hand, and pulling him out of the store, and into the crowded mall, which had somehow, in the last fifteen minutes, became almost as busy as Central Station. Blaine could feel his boyfriend tense beside him, the sudden gathering of people sending him warning signals, and pulling Kurt closer to him. The other guys were still in the shop, but Kurt and Blaine were heading back to the hotel, they don't need anything to happen today, especially when it's one of Kurt's bad days. They had just about made it to the exit when a woman accidently bumped Kurt's shoulder, and the boy practically flinched back into Blaine's embrace, curling into himself, and banging his fists against the wall they were closest to, as Blaine just stood by his boyfriend, trying to calm him down, and also text Wes as the same time. Kurt, on the other hand, was trying to contain the anger he was feeling, but the bout the bout of angst he was currently feeling, was overwhelming him, as was the urge to make the pain go away, and he's left the stress ball in their hotel room, not wanting Wes and the others to start making fun of Dr. Paul's methods.

'Kurt, babe you need to calm down,' Blaine said, placing an open hand on his boyfriend's shoulder

'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck...'

'Kurt?'

'I'm... okay... Blaine...' Kurt said, breathing deeply, and banging his fist against the wall slowly, before turning to take Blaine's hand in his as the two hurried out of the mall

...

The walk back to their hotel gave Kurt time to calm down, and control his raging temper, all thanks to Blaine, who started talking about Disney and bouncing up and down like a five year old, the same way he does when Kurt was in one of his moods before he was diagnosed with depression four months ago. It seemed to loosen his boyfriend up, because Kurt was laughing and making jokes along with Blaine. It was a step in the right direction, considering the text message from the unidentified number the other day had set Kurt back a little, and even though they've talked about it heaps, Kurt is still a little scared, as is Blaine, but there is nothing they can't do together. Finn hasn't gotten back to him yet, but the fact of that, is because it's possibly one of Kurt's attackers trying to scare them. Puck had promised he'd help Finn find the number for Kurt, not because it was Finn asking. They were halfway back to the hotel when Blaine's phone buzzed with a text...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**Told you to watch your backs... You should have listened to me...**

**From: Un-Identified Number**

Kurt took the phone from his boyfriend, reading the text, before quirking his eyebrow. Blaine just shook his head and shrugged, holding his hand out to Kurt for his phone, but the counter-tenor had other ideas. Kurt had stopped walking, and turned to face Blaine, twirling the phone in his hand.

**To: Un-Identified Number**

**You want to take me, then fucking do it. I'd like to see you fucking try!**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Before Blaine could react, Kurt threw his phone into the street, watching as it smashed to pieces in the middle of the road, letting the cars run over it. Kurt was standing on the edge of the sidewalk, hands clenched in fists by his sides, Blaine just gaping beside him, not sure if he should be upset that his phone was smashed to pieces, or pleased that Kurt is finally embracing his emotions. Either way, he's now phoneless, and has no way of contacting anyone in their family or friends, and Kurt's phone isn't safe to be used, considering that whoever is stalking they could be tracking the phone. Kurt doesn't seem to care, which is what he says as he leads Blaine back to the hotel, not stopping until they reach the room, and they're inside where Kurt can scream, and fall to his knees on the floor of the bathroom, leaving Blaine once again, helpless to his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>The past week had been good for Kurt and Blaine. Other than the warranted smashing of Blaine's cell, it had been a wonderful week. They (meaning all the Warblers) had arrived back at school all prepared to head to Regional's and beat the New Directions, who, according to Finn, had recruited enough members to get them there. Rory had quit, and joined Britt, Santana, Quinn, Finn and Puck in their little club, and Rachel had apparently been planning a surprise for Kurt, who had been a lot quiet lately, which was concerning to all the Warblers and Dr. Paul. Finn had been working on his Burt-Kurt-reuniting thing, and as far as any of them knew, it wasn't going as the jock had planned. Blaine didn't think that it was going to go the way he wanted anyway, considering that Kurt had tried to punch Wes the last time Burt had been brought up, and that was accidental. They hadn't even been back a week, and Cora was fussing over him. Kurt had only ever gone off at his aunt once when they first moved in, but to see it twice, it was heartbreaking, and even though they both apologised, Blaine had never seen his boyfriend act like that... He was slipping away from them, and it's getting worse...<p>

Kurt's session that day was one of the harder ones for Blaine, listening to his boyfriend slipping backwards, talking about how he'd been wanting to cut so badly, to stop the fear and pain, and he'd been neglecting the stress ball because he didn't want to be laughed at... Blaine was hugging Kurt tightly, before kissing him once and turning back to tell Dr. Paula bout the texts from the Un-Identified number. This was surprising to the therapist who had been with Kurt for five months and never seen him slip this far.

'Kurt, promise me you won't self harm. Promise me, and Blaine,' Dr. Paul asked

'I promise... I'm scared,' Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand

'Me too baby, but we've got the Warblers and Ex-ND members with us. No one will hurt you. I won't let them, and I love you,' Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend again

'When we get back, I want you to make love to me, prove it to me,' Kurt whispered to his boyfriend seductively

'Deal,' Blaine replied, kissing Kurt's cheek and smiling, rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

...

The session ended soon after, and Kurt and Blaine linked hands, as they made their way out to the car, neither talking, all that they had to say, had been said in the office only moments ago. Kurt had been jumpy alot lately, and had started leaving the door open when he was alone in a room with someone other than Blaine. The car ride back to Dalton was done in silence, neither of the boys saying anything, Kurt curling into himself, resting his head against the window, silent tears running down his face. Blaine was watching his boyfriend, noticing the tears rolling down his face, hiding the pain he was feeling from him. Blaine sighed and pulled out Kurt's phone (which he'd borrowed until he gets his new one), sending a message to Wes.

**To: Wes Montgomery**

**Put Elijah's plan into action. Need to cheer up Kurt, and let him know that we all still love him**

**From: Blaine Anderson via Kurt Hummel's phone**

The Warblers had been planning this since the duo came back from New York, and Blaine had told them about the unidentified number. David had told Emmanuel, who told Elijah, and that lead to the twins coming up with this fool proof plan... well, to them it was foolproof, Blaine was just hoping it helped Kurt in some way. His boyfriend had slowly been going backwards since the performance with Brittany, and admitting to Blaine that he doesn't feel well alot of the time, and that the anti-depression medication he's taking isn't helping him the way it should be.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**It's all good to go. Just make sure you bring Kurt to the common room when you get back. Elijah is leading, so it will be interesting to see.**

**From: Wes Montgomery**

Blaine shoved the phone back into his pocket, and looked back to the road, following the familiar roads back to Dalton, and one of the only places they were still safe from the rest of the world, and the prying eyes of the person who is stalking them, or sending them threatening texts. Finn and Puck have been working on their friendship, and they're both staying at Dalton with Cameron and Thad, the four of them have formed some kind of weird boy-band or something. Blaine just laughed when Cameron told him, but he wasn't in a laughing mood now. Kurt hadn't moved from his position curled up in his seat, until they got to the Dalton car-park, and they linked their hands as they walked up the stone steps, and into their dorm house, heading towards the common room. They hadn't even entered the room when Wes and the other Warblers started harmonising...

**_(A/N: Song not mine. See AN at the end. You should all know what it is anyway!)_**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<em>

Blaine knelt down in front of Kurt, taking his hands, and looking him in the eyes... Hazel to blue, singing the next line, and earning a small smile from Kurt.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
><em>When you lose something you can't replace<em>  
><em>When you love someone, but it goes to waste<em>  
><em>Could it be worse?<em>

Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Rory, Finn and Santana joined in with the Warblers to sing the chorus, each of them surrounding Kurt, some with tears in their eyes, others with love and happiness...

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>

Elijah and Emmanuel stepped out of the Warbler formation to sing the next verse, their voices harmonising together perfectly, just as twins do... Kurt smiled weakly at the sight of the twins singing solo, tightening his grip on Blaine's hand as he was pulled into the formation of Warblers by David and Trent...

_And high up above or down below_  
><em>When you're too in love to let it go<em>  
><em>But if you never try you'll never know<em>  
><em>Just what you're worth<em>

Brittany kissed Kurt's cheek and ran off to stand with Santana, who wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, her chin resting in the crook of Britt's shoulder. Finn and Puck sang the next chorus on their own, Kurt standing beside Blaine, watching his step-brother redeem himself once more...

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>

Rory and Quinn linked their hands with Cameron and Wes, turning to face Kurt, who was now in the centre of the Warbler/ex-ND members circle, an unknown emotion on his face as he held Blaine's hand tightly... the harmonising of the groups together sounding through the common room...

_Tears stream down on your face_  
><em>When you lose something you cannot replace<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>And I...<em>

_Tears stream down on your face_  
><em>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>And I...<em>

Blaine turned to face his boyfriend, singing the last chorus to him, using everything he had to convey to Kurt that he would do anything to help Kurt feel better, even if that meant doing nothing together...

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>

There was silence in the room, and then clapping. The Warblers and ex-ND members turned to see Rachel, Tina and Mercedes standing in the doorway to the common room. Kurt was practically hiding behind Finn, his head sticking out just a little, as he held onto Blaine's hand. If Kurt didn't have depression, Blaine would have thought the action was adorable, but given his boyfriend's state, and the fact that ND were able to get past security, was making him think again.

'What are you doing here Rachel?' Finn asked his girlfriend.

'I think the more important question, is what are you doing singing with the competition? It's alright for them Finn, they all quit, you're still in Glee, and you never talk to me anymore,' Rachel said, stepping closer to Finn

'Not everything is about you anymore Rachel. I need to be here for my brother. I love him, okay, and he needs that right now. I love you, and Glee, but Kurt needs me right now,' Finn replied

'So you're choosing him over me? Finn, you always said that Kurt lied about the attack and that he deserves everything that he gets...'

'No, I said that about Jesse, you just didn't listen,' Finn said, walking out of the room, Kurt and Blaine right behind him

...

They didn't stop walking until they reached Kurt and Blaine's dorm room, Finn apologising for his girlfriend's behaviour before saying goodbye, and returning to the common room, where the ex-ND members and current ND members were engaged in an argument. Blaine closed the door, and pulled Kurt in a kiss, starting out softly, but slowly growing in passion, and before they could blink, Blaine was straddling his boyfriend on his bed, kissing the sensitive spot behind his ear, and undoing the buttons on the shirt he was wearing, whilst Kurt worked at Blaine's tie. _Why on earth he has to wear this uniform everywhere, I'll never know... _Kurt thought as he threw Blaine's blazer onto the floor, and started with the buttons on the white, Dalton issued Dress shirt. Kurt ran his hands up Blaine's back, making the curly haired boy shiver under the touch, kissing his way down to the waist band of Kurt's pants, smirking, before working the button and pulling the pants off, moving to remove his own, before Kurt flipped them, so he was straddling Blaine, the taller of the two letting the scent and touches from Blaine sink into his memory, the love, and Kurt's reason to live...

* * *

><p>'You wanted to cut this morning didn't you?' Blaine asked, as the two boys curled up naked to each other, snuggled under the covers<p>

'... You're my reason to live Blaine. I wanted to, but you kissed me and I remembered the love. I'm terrified Blaine, of everything, but I know that you love me,'

'I do, so much Kurt. In two months is Regional's, and then after that, if we win, it's Nationals, and then we'll be done, and we can get away from all of this,'

'I love you Blaine,' Kurt said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek, and snuggling into his embrace

Blaine kissed his boyfriend's cheek, and smiled softly, closing his eyes and letting the dreams wash over him... the ones before Kurt's attack, and before he was kicked out of the Hudmel residence...

* * *

><p><em>The office was bland and boring and it was clear to Kurt that this man had no sense of interior design. Blaine had begged him to see this therapist, the same one who helped Blaine when he "divorced" his parents. After he'd tried to commit suicide last month, Kurt had been closed off, and depressed, and had been forced by the hospital and school to attend therapy, or be kicked out of the Warblers. Blaine had promised to go to every session with him, and make sure he was getting the help he needs. Blaine was worried about his boyfriend. The attack had almost killed both of them, and Kurt had promised his boyfriend that he would do everything he could to get better, and back to normal... well, as normal as possible... the session lasted only an hour, but in that hour, Kurt had come to the realisation that his depression wasn't going to go away overnight... it will be a long struggle... but as long as he has people that love him by his side, he will be able to get through it. The broken shell of Kurt Hummel was the only thing in the world that scared Blaine more than the homophobic bullies and his father. Kurt kissed his boyfriend's cheek as they walked out to the car, hand in hand, the silent promise between them that they would help each other through this...<em>

* * *

><p>Wes and the other Warblers had told Rachel, Mercedes and Tina that they were no longer welcome at Dalton, and that if any of them contacted Kurt or Blaine again, they would have to deal with the twins, who had led the three girls out of the common room, and house, and towards their cars, before telling security that they were to keep them out of the grounds, and that anyone else from New Directions (not including the ex members) who showed up, were to be dealt with by Wes and David. The head council member stuck his head around the door of Kurt and Blaine's dorm room, to see the two boys curled up to each other, sleeping, Kurt's mattered hair falling just over his right eye, as his head rested on Blaine's naked chest. Wes, would have done something stupid, but this would be the first time that Kurt has slept in ages, and he doesn't want to be the one to stop the poor boy from sleeping. Blaine had warned all of them about it not long ago... he didn't know that Puck and Finn were behind him, letting out a small yelp when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Finn shoving a folder in his face.<p>

'That information on the number you wanted. Got it from Coach Sue... she stole it from Schuster,' Puck said

'Whose is it?' Wes asked, flipping through the pages

'We need to tell them...' Finn said

'No, not yet... Kurt's in a bad place at the moment. Dr. Paul said he's going backwards, so we need to make sure he's going to be alright... this stays between us for as long as possible,' Wes said, turning to sprint to his and David's room to tell him the information.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song is 'Fix You' by Coldplay... but it's sung by the Warblers in this one. Also, if anyone has any ideas for what I can call the ex-ND members, like a name for their new group, or club or something, let me know. I don't want to keep calling them 'ex-ND', it's kind of... meh. Hope you enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	8. The One with the Set Lists and Apologies

**A/N: Hey Guys. Here's the new chapter. I have a poll going on my Profile Page for this story, so go check it out, because I like having your guys' input and opinions, so if you're interested, check it out. Thanks to all of you who review, favourite and alert. I know I probably say this at the start of every chapter, but it's only because I truly mean it. Hope you're enjoying this story. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: The One with the Set Lists and Apologies...<strong>

With a week until Regional's, Kurt and Blaine noticed that the whole Warbler council had been on edge... Wes was avoiding them, and David wouldn't look them in the eye, as if he would reveal some big secret that no one else knew or something. It didn't seem to faze Kurt at all, the tall counter-tenor instead choosing to focus on the good things, rather than all the bad things that had happened over the last month or so. Blaine, on the other hand, was getting irritated and wanted to know what was going on... it's bad when Kurt keeps secrets from him, but it's easy to get them out of his boyfriend, David and Wes are harder to read, and therefore, harder to crack when it comes to getting them to spill their guts. Finn and Puck had also been acting a little weird... Ever since Santana and Brittany had told them both off last week for annoying Kurt when he was trying to have "alone time" with Blaine, they'd been treading on egg-shells around the two boys...

To make matters worse, Rachel and Kurt had been "talking" lately. Of course, Blaine had been there, he'd rather Kurt not punch the diva in the face, even though that would be satisfying to watch... He wasn't sure if they had come to some sort of agreement or something, but Sam seems to think that Kurt and Rachel are going to say "sorry" to one another, and become friends again. Puck promised to hurt anyone who came near Kurt from the New Directions, except Finn, who refuses to quit, even though Rachel threatens to break-up with him every day. Blaine can't decide whether or not to trust Rachel, there's something in the back of his mind that says not to, but if Kurt is going to try, then he will too, because Dr. Paul thinks it's better for those that Kurt loves to support his choices, rather than not, because with depression, you never know... Britt and Santana had been out with Tina, Mercedes and Sugar from ND, trying to find out as much info as they could about the ND set list for Regional's, which Kurt had admitted to Blaine, was nothing compared to theirs, but refused to say what the songs were... having been told by Finn "in confidence". Blaine had pouted, and seduced his boyfriend, Kurt smirking as he flipped Blaine over, and moved to the other side of the room, knowing it would drive Blaine crazy...

Aunt Cora and Uncle Frank had taken Chelsea to Florida to visit Frank's sister, meaning that Kurt and Blaine had the house to themselves for two weeks, not that either of them minded, it was the perfect opportunity to do nothing for two weeks... of course, when Wes found out, he demanded that they use the house for after-school Warbler rehearsals, and as a place to hang out, as Puck had suggested one night when they were "politely" kicked out of Breadsticks, because they didn't want "two gay teenagers" in their restaurant.. that was what had set Sam and Puck off, but the two boys just shrugged it off, Blaine having to deal with another of Kurt's mood swings, which ended in a heated round of sex, and Disney movies... much to the delight (and surprise) of both boys... it's Monday currently, and Wes had been droning on and on about their set list for half-an-hour when Thad stood up from his seat, proclaiming to the room that they needed a break, and that they should practice one of their songs, rather than just talking about them... the room agreed, and Kurt stood, chuckling as Wes threw Thad a look that clearly said "_this is war". _Blaine had to laugh as well, given that his best-friend was never like this before... well actually, Wes is very territorial about his Head-Councilman position... in fact, it's rather unusual for him to not be fighting Thad, or banging his gavel loudly to silence the room.

'Do you think there is something wrong with Wes?' Blaine asked Kurt as they took their positions behind Nick and Jeff, who were the two leads for this song

'If something was wrong with Wesley, you would be the first to know about it babe. He's probably just had a bad day, or David's not putting out for him anymore... I don't know... maybe Jill finally realised that their bromance is so much more than... what the fuck am I saying?' Kurt asked, shaking his head

'I have no idea, I lost track when you said babe... you haven't called me that in... I love you,' Blaine said, pulling his boyfriend into a hug

'I love you too baby. Can we practice now Thaddeus? Some of us have places to be?' Kurt asked loudly, as Thad and Wes joined the group...

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt left rehearsal two hours later, sore throats and legs from all the dancing they had to do. If Finn was correct in his assumption that ND would be doing harder dance routines, then they were no match for Kurt and his moves, because the Warblers aren't just an acapella choir who two-step anymore... they're a force of voices and dance moves that include flips and spins, perfect by Kurt and the "Cheerio's" who now cheer for Dalton, thanks to Coach Sue, and her "kill all Neanderthal's and McKinley" attitude. She had been extra polite to Kurt and Blaine since that fateful meeting where Kurt and Britt had performed, and if Kurt wasn't aware of what had been going through his cheerleading coaches mind, he would be a little worried that she'd hit her head or something, but when she came up to him, tears in her eyes, and hugged him, not caring that his flinched and almost jumped a mile in the air, Kurt knew she was on his side... that and the fact that she keeps making fun of Schuester and all the ND guys, except Finn, who she seems to have taken a liking to now that he's "on the right side" or something. Santana and the others have been trying to come up with a name for their small group, that isn't ex-ND members, because they'd rather not be associated with "those scum" as Santana has taken to calling them all now.<p>

When they got to Frank and Cora's house, they didn't expect to see Rachel standing on their front porch, looking like someone had kicked her dog, tears in her eyes, phone in hand. Kurt was the first one out of the car, his satchel slung over his shoulder, but he didn't dare go near Rachel by himself, he still didn't completely trust the girl, and Dr. Paul told him that even though he wants to have Rachel apologise, it may not make things better, and Kurt needs to accept that. Blaine linked their hands together, as the two walked towards the short diva, who smiled when she saw the two of them, stepping forward to hug Kurt, who stepped back, practically hiding behind Blaine, as Rachel sighed, and dropped her arms back to her sides. She was trying, she really was, but it's not like Kurt was making it easy for her. He wouldn't hug her, be alone with her, do anything with her, unless Blaine or one of the ex-ND members were there with him. Finn had even been ditching her for time with his step-brother, and Finn didn't even believe Kurt before this... He didn't, and he still shouldn't, but Jesse is back in Glee, and Karofsky is back at school, and Finn is annoyed and pissed off that McKinley would let them back, and that Rachel now spends all her free time with the person who had a hand in hurting Kurt. if Jesse hadn't of told her to her face, she never would have believed it, but she heard his side, and now she wants to hear Kurt's, and even though she's tried to attend one of his sessions, Finn and Blaine are totally against her going...

'What can we not do for you Rachel?' Blaine asked, stopping just in front of the girl

'I just came to let you know that Jesse and Karofsky are back at McKinley, and that I want to go to one of Kurt's sessions, because I've been talking to Jesse and...'

'Fuck off and don't talk to me again. Leave me alone, and if you come back here Rachel, I will call Puckerman. I don't want to fucking talk to you anymore... got it?' Kurt said, snatching the keys off Blaine, and opening the front door, slamming it closed behind him, leaving Rachel and a pissed off Blaine in his wake

'It's only been five months Rach. Do you honestly think we want to hear those names? For the love of everything Prada and Gucci, don't come back here. Kurt's been in a bad place lately, I don't want to lose him... got it?' Blaine said, pushing past Rachel, into the house, closing the door, the small girl letting the tears start falling before turning back to walk to her car.

...

Blaine found his boyfriend in the kitchen, making... something... Blaine couldn't exactly tell, but there was alot of banging, and mixing and cursing, and when Kurt accidently cut himself with a knife, and didn't wince at the pain, or the blood, Blaine knew they had a problem, which he told Kurt as he ushered his boyfriend into their ensuite bathroom, rising his hand under the water, before drying it, and wrapping it with a bandaid. Kurt sunk to the floor, head resting on his knees, arms limply by his side as Blaine pulled him close, kissing his forehead softly, and letting Kurt rock back and forth slowly, whispering that he was sorry over and over, telling Blaine that he didn't mean it, and that he wants to be here... Blaine wasn't sure whether or not Kurt was lying to him, but there was no way he would take that chance, which is why he took Kurt into their bedroom, laid down beside him under the covers, and the told each other the story of their first kiss, and how annoying Wes is, and that he and David should just totally hook up so that they, Nick and Jeff and David and Wes can go on a triple date or something. It's so obvious that the two boys are more than friends, even to Puck and Rory, and Sam, who is in the middle of a debate with Santana about how he can't be dating Mercedes, if she's on the "opposing team" to which Sam just replies with an eye-roll, and walks off...

Blaine closed his eyes, holding Kurt close to him, trying to make the bad memories go away. If Rachel wasn't so... Rachel, then none of this would be happening, because Kurt wouldn't have been upset, or angrily trying to cut cheese, or himself, and then thinking that Blaine would leave him because of a simple accident. If Rachel was trying to apologise, then she was going the wrong way about it... _Who the fuck would bring up Jesse and Karofsky? Those are two of the people that raped and assaulted him... why would Kurt think that it was okay for Rachel to hang out with both him AND Jesse? _Blaine thought as the doorbell chimed through the silent house, waking Kurt slightly, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes, kissing Blaine's cheek, before climbing out of the bed, and heading towards the front door... the curly-haired boy finally caught up with himself, before realising it had been a good five minutes since Kurt had let to answer the door, and Blaine couldn't hear anyone talking. He climbed out of bed, and made his way into the lounge, but stopped when he saw why no one was talking. Finn, Burt, Carole and Quinn were in the lounge room, the blonde cheerleader glaring at Finn, whilst Kurt looked between his father, and step-mother, who was nothing but smiles... _Bitch... a hypocritical bitch. That's what Carole is... _Blaine thought to himself as he sat beside Quinn on the couch, joining her in glaring at Finn, who was now scratching the back of his need, and looking sheepish. Kurt was still standing, arms crossed, his protective stance in place...

All eyes were on Kurt, waiting for him to say or do something. Burt looked uncomfortable, and almost like he would rather be anywhere but here. How could they do this to him? How could the people who are supposed to love and support Kurt through this, to help him _overcome_ depression, bring this poison into the house? Are they trying to kill Kurt...? Because, they're going the right way about it if they are... Finn shot a worried glance at Blaine, who just sighed, shook his head, and stood, moving all the eyes in the room to him, rather than his boyfriend, who took the opportunity to escape into the bedroom, the door slamming closed told the occupants of the lounge room that they could work out whatever had brought Carole and Burt here, even though both Quinn and Blaine know that this was Finn's doing. One of the goal's Finn had set was to re-unite father and son, to help Kurt start to heal, but he doesn't understand the full extent of the story, and maybe when Kurt trusts him a bit more, he'll tell, but right now, Finn is slipping backwards from Kurt, and this stunt could seriously harm the progress they've already made. With a week until Regional's, Blaine is worried about Kurt's mindset, and if the depression is going to prevent him from performing, because the last thing they need, is a breakdown on the stage...

'What are we doing here Finn? You said Kurt wanted to talk,' Burt asked, looking from his step-son to Blaine and back again

'Kurt doesn't want to talk to you. Kurt doesn't want to see you. Finn thinks that he can fix everything by re-uniting the two of you, but it won't work, because you don't love your son anymore... Kurt has depression... did you know that? He tried to kill himself four months ago after you kicked him out... Finn was wrong to bring you here,' Blaine said, smiling at Quinn when she took his hand, showing her support

'Of all the things that could have gone wrong in this world, it had to be my relationship with Kurt. Do you know that I miss him every day? I stand in his old room, just wishing that he'd be there to tell me off or something, and then I remember what an idiot I was... am. I know Kurt doesn't want to talk to me, but Finn's right... maybe it would help him to heal...'

'Dr. Paul won't allow it. There is a long list of people who won't help Kurt, and you're up the top, just under Schuester, but before Mercedes. Finn, I'm disappointed you would do this. You could have seriously damaged all the progress you've made with Kurt... We'll see you at Regional's next week...' Blaine said, as he and Quinn headed back to the bedroom to find Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, David Thompson and Warblers<strong>

**EMERGENCY WARBLER MEETING... TODAY 5 PM. COMPULSORY ATTENDANCES... SET LIST DRAMA...**

**From: Wes Montgomery**

Kurt growled as Blaine reached for his phone (he and Kurt had spent three hours yesterday trying to find the perfect phone for Blaine). The two had been engaged in a rather heated make-out session when they were cock-blocked by Wes, and his stupid need to perfect everything at the last minute. Regional's wasn't until Saturday, it's Wednesday, meaning that there are at least two days in between, and the four hour rehearsals are starting to take their toll on the counter-tenor and his mood. Blaine had been pre-occupied all this week, saying he was helping Rory and Brittany with a surprise for Kurt, but the boy didn't believe him, instead choosing to spend the time he did have with Blaine, proving to his boyfriend that he wanted to spend time with him, and that this whole thing isn't about Kurt's depression or violent outbursts or mood swings. He loves Blaine, he knows that, and he knows that Blaine loves him, but his boyfriend isn't acting like his usual self, and it's starting to get to Kurt.

**To: David Thompson**

**Really... David, please tell me it's because the songs are in the wrong order, because I was having a really nice time making out with my gorgeous boyfriend, when Wes' mass text interrupted... -_-**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Blaine placed his new phone back on the nightstand, before pulling Kurt closer to him, peppering kisses to all parts of the porcelain skin. Kurt smirked, straddling Blaine, and kissing him on the lips, before moving down to his neck, making the other boy moan, and arch his back into the sensation of his already hardened member rubbing against Kurt's. The phone buzzed again, only this time Kurt sat up, moving away from Blaine, and over to his own bed, spreading out his text books, before pulling his Dalton hoodie over his head and leaning back into the cushions of his dorm room bed, English book in hand, whilst Blaine whined at the loss of contact with Kurt, angrily picking up his phone and opening the message.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**I don't know what it's about, but I can guarantee you, Wes and his gavel (Mr. Bangy), are not happy. Also, we have the identity of that Un-Identified number that keeps texting you and Kurt. We wanted to tell you last week, but Kurt's not doing too good, and we didn't want to... Shit... Just, come to the meeting... P.S. I don't want to know what you and Kurt do behind closed doors...**

**From: David Thompson**

Blaine sighed, not bothering to reply to his friend, tossing his phone to the opposite end of the bed, and glancing over at his boyfriend, who had his I-pod headphones in his ears, still immersed in their English text. Blaine knew he should start the assignment, given that with Regional's, and everything else that's been happening, he hasn't had time to do it, and this is Senior Year... he wants to graduate at the end of the year with Kurt, and move to New York, where they can hopefully, live in peace and harmony... _What the fuck is wrong with you Anderson? Are you living in fairy land or something? What the hell did that text mean? David and Wes knew who the number belonged to? _Blaine wanted to talk, he wanted to tell Kurt about the text, but given the reaction Kurt had, he didn't want another outburst of anger from his boyfriend. He would just wait two hours until the Warbler meeting to talk to Kurt, hopefully they could figure something out, or find out who is tormenting them, and alert Sue and the authorities... _Two hours without talking to Kurt? Blaine, you can't go two minutes without talking to Kurt... _he thought to himself, sighing, and moving off his own bed, to pull Kurt into a side hug, to which the counter-tenor returned, moving so he could place a soft kiss on his lips.

'You know, it's great that you have a new phone and all, but did you have to give the Warblers your number?' Kurt asked, arms moving around Blaine's neck, whilst the latter moved his to wrap Kurt's waist

'Yes, I did. Come on babe, you know what they're like... I love you, and I wanted to keep making out with you,' Blaine said, pushing Kurt onto his back, and straddling him

'Blaine, we should be doing this assignment for English and... _Oh my fucking god... _B-Blaine what are you doing?' Kurt asked, moaning as Blaine kissed down his neck

'Shhh, you talk too much. Just relax baby,' Blaine said, smirking...

* * *

><p>At five, Kurt, Blaine, Nick, Jeff and Cameron all met up in the common room of their dorm house, ready to walk to the meeting Wes had called for, when said boy entered the room, council in tow, the rest of the Warblers following along a few moments later. Once everyone was seated, and Wes was satisfied, he banged his gavel, and called the room to attention, letting David handle the minutes from the last meeting, as the room settled, and Nick and Jeff took to making out in the corner of the room, earning small chuckles from the rest of the Warblers... halfway through the meeting, a loud clattering, and the sound of two doors being flung open startled the room into silence, all noticing the dishelmed looking Santana, Brittany and Rory, trying to catch their breathes, as they stood in front of the Warblers, Wes dropping his head to the table, and banging it lightly. Brittany skipped over to Kurt and Blaine, and plopped herself down on the seat beside her "dolphins", immediately regretting it, when she saw Kurt flinch, and almost fall off the couch, he was already half sitting, half ready to fall off on. Santana shot her girlfriend a sympathetic look, before walking over to sit with Rory and Cameron, looking around the room, before making eye contact with a very confused Blaine.<p>

Once the room had settled again, and Wes had control, he went on to talk about the reason they had all gathered here today... Apparently, there had been a leak, from someone at Dalton, to the New Directions about their set list, and now their routines they had worked so hard on, had somehow, appeared on Facebook and YouTube. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, before raising their hands, and simultaneously saying Rachel's name loudly, hearing the entire room groan and start talking about how annoying she was. Santana shook her head, and stood up, moving so she was standing in front of the council table, clapping her hands to regain the attention of the thirteen or so boys in the Warblers.

'This isn't about Rachel... okay, so it is, a little... but it's more about the set list. You guys were going to do Rihanna, Snow Patrol and Train... well Finn sent me a text this morning, saying that somehow, ND got a hold of your songs, and leaked them to the other groups... sounds so typical Rachel right? Well, it wasn't Rachel who leaked them... it was Mercedes and- 'Santana paused, looking at Kurt and Blaine, running a hand through her long black hair before continuing 'Jesse. It was Mercedes and Jesse,' she said, sparking outrage amongst the Warblers.

'Why can't we just use the back-up list? Most of those songs are better than the originals anyway,' Kurt said, grip tight on Blaine's hand

There were murmurs of agreement from the other Warblers and council members, before Wes was banging his gavel, and dismissing them all, explaining that he, David and Thad needed time to arrange their back-ups, before impromptu performances throughout the school for the next two days, and extended rehearsals. Santana, Brittany and Rory clapped along with the others, and exited the room, catching up with Kurt and Blaine as the two headed towards the library, Britt and Kurt, still walking a fair distance apart, had a conversation about Rachel's latest atrocity to fashion, and how Jesse is back in ND and Finn is furious, and threatening to quit, only to have Rachel yell at him, and stick up for Jesse. _Fucking typical... manipulative fucked up bitch... _Kurt thought, fists clenching, breathing deeply to try and control himself. Last time he'd lost control, Britt hadn't been hurt, but she'd started crying, and blaming herself for everything, and Kurt didn't like to see his friend do that to herself, when none of what is happening to him is her fault at all. Santana managed to catch up to thw two, just as they reached the steps to the library. Kurt had stopped in his tracks, Britt bumping into him, placing her hands on his shoulders to steady herself, before looking at what had stopped Kurt in the middle of the path, Sue Sylvester, Emma Pillsbury and William Schuester, having a "heated discussion" in the hallway. Kurt didn't want to see Schuester, nor Miss P, but he was going to have to face them if they wanted to get to the library, and even though Santana said she'd play distraction, Kurt didn't want her to get into any more trouble than she was already in with Sue, given that she had missed two cheerleading practices in the last two weeks, and their National's competition was in three months time.

Before Kurt could turn and run in the opposite direction, Sue spotted him, and immediately set about making sure they were all able to get into the library without being interrogated by the two McKinley teachers. Kurt was walking behind Blaine, head down, arms wrapped around him. he was aware that Mr. Schuester was trying to talk to him, but not aware enough to know that when someone grabbed his arm, punching them in the face probably wasn't the smartest idea in the world.. Especially since that person was his old Glee teacher, who was now on the ground.

'DON'T touch me,' Kurt hissed, pushing past a stunned Blaine, Santana, Brittany, Sue and Rory to get into the library

'FUCK, that hurt,' Schuester said, standing

'You probably deserved it... I think it's time you left. Coach, thanks,' Blaine said, pushing Rory and Britt into the library

'Bet you want to take back everything you said now don't you?' Santana hissed, smirking, before flipping her hair and following the boys and Britt into the library...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Finn Hudson-Hummel<strong>

**We need to talk. ASAP, it's about Kurt and Blaine. Meet me at Breadsticks, 2PM. Alone...**

**From: Private**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wonder who Finn could be meeting? Any suggestions? Thanks for reading. Check out the Poll on my profile page if you're interested... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	9. The One with the Regional's

**A/N: So so so sorry for the late upload. It's been hectic. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Thanks once again to all those people still with this story who favourite and alert and review. It means so much. I hope you're enjoying this story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the late uploads, and thanks to all the people who are still with this story. Enjoy lovies and reviews are wonderful and meaningyul things. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: The One with the Regional's <strong>

Rachel had been furious when Mr. Schuster showed up at school with a black eye. She immediately demanded to know who it was that had punched her precious Glee Teacher, only to be blatantly told off by Santana and Rory, for prying into other people's business. She knows it's a stupid thing to do, but it's the only thing she can think of. With Regional's happening tomorrow, she can't let her Glee Teacher be the one that takes the hits. This is why, two hours later, Rachel Berry got out of her car, and walked up the steps of Blaine's Aunt's house, knocking on the door, and shifting from foot to foot, hoping that it's not Kurt that answers, because she's not here for pleasantries... Blaine was the one to answer the door, immediately stepping out onto the porch, and away from the loud sounds, which must mean the Warblers and video games. She tried to smile, she really did, but there had been so many things happening in her life that she didn't think she'd ever smile again. She and Finn had been fighting about the amount of time the quarterback had been spending with Kurt and the Warblers, she was in the middle of a tantrum with her father's, and Jesse was bugging her about them getting back together. Blaine was the cherry on top of this bad day, and now she wishes it had been Kurt to answer the door, because she could just yell, and then leave.

'How is Kurt?' She managed to ask, arms falling to her sides

'It's been a good week. Could have been better, but we're focussing on National's, and Kurt has this surprise for everyone that I think is going to blow the judges away...' Blaine replied, forcing himself not to smile

'That's good. I'm glad he's doing better. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here. It's wrong of me to do what I was going to. Good luck tomorrow,' Rachel said, smiling and walking off

'Just so you know Rachel, he should have known better. You all should have. I know what's been going on with you and Finn, and I'm sorry. Don't ruin this for us please... This is the first time Kurt has been... Kurt. Good luck tomorrow,' Blaine replied to Rachel's turned back, before turning himself, and walking back into the house, closing the door

Rachel burst into tears. Uncharacteristic of her, but what Blaine had said... she knows that it's going to take a very long time for Kurt to be alright, as she's been told billions of times before, but to know that he is starting to be himself again... She'd heard through the Glee grapevine that the Warblers had something special up their sleeves, and she wanted to know what, but she shouldn't have come here. The only other time she's been to this house, was when she and Kurt started mending bridges, and even now, she wishes she could take back alot of the things she's said. Of course, winning Regional's guarantees them a spot at National's, and her mind immediately tells her that she can't take anyone there with her, because she needs it more than they do. She needs it, so that she can prove to herself and her family, that she can do it, and that they can be proud of her. As she walked down the path, back towards her car, she could hear the soft sounds of a harmony coming from the den of the house she'd just left. If she listened carefully, she'd be able to hear Kurt's counter-tenor voice rise above the rest of them, but she couldn't hear the sound, nor did she want to, because crying once is enough for her, and she's going to meet Finn for their Friday Night Dinner date, which Kurt and Blaine had stopped attending two months ago... Perhaps it was for the better... Finn didn't really talk about Kurt, or anything that happened in the session's he's been too, but Rachel has been tightening the leash on him, forbidding him from attending, even though she knows Finn could break-up with her at any moment... The harmonies are drowned out by the sound of her engine, and before she can look back, she's driving off, heading towards the Hudmel house, preparing herself for another cold-shoulder dinner from her boyfriend...

* * *

><p>The Warblers met in the common room early on the morning of Regional's, mostly for Wes' peace of mind, but also for a last minute practice of their set-list, which includes Pink, Maroon 5 and Katy Perry, much to the chagrin of David, who knows what Blaine is like with the Katy Perry songs, having serenaded Kurt with Teenage Dream, and then played it over and over, until finally asking the boy out. David is surprised that Kurt can still bear to be in the same vicinity as a Katy song, given that on most others that either he or ND performed, he either blocks his ears and sings loudly, or just leaves the room, which seems to be the "thing to do" now. Rory, Sam, Puck and Finn were staying at Dalton with Kurt and Blaine, and had been granted access to the Warblers for the day, as their support throughout Regional's. Finn had been fighting with Rachel, not that it was anything new, but after discovering that she had gone to Blaine's aunt's house to ambush them, he just couldn't let it go. She needed to be put in her place, and him walking out on Rehearsal in favour of the Warblers drove that nail in pretty hard.<p>

Blaine and Cameron had been mucking around, being boys, when Wes entered the room, yelling for them to start behaving like Dalton students, and not like idiots, to which Blaine had responded by sticking his finger up at Wes, and sprinting to the other side of the room so the head council member couldn't wack him with the gavel, he carries around. Kurt was just watching his boyfriend, half listening to the conversation he was having with Brittany, half watching Blaine be an idiot. Puck, Finn, Sam and Rory were talking with Quinn and Thad in a corner, every now and then, one of them would look over at Kurt, meaning that their conversation was obviously about him... Again. Aren't they tired of talking about him? He's not that interesting. In fact, he's not interesting at all, and he doesn't know why people haven't figured that out yet... he doesn't know why _Blaine_ hasn't figured that out yet, but he's prepared for it. He's ready for when it does happen, because he knows it will. There will come a day, and time where no one wants him anymore, and he'll have to deal with that. Finn, Britt and Sanny have been trying to make him understand that he's loved and wanted, by telling him all the time, but it only has meaning for so long before it becomes just another saying to make someone feel better for a little while. It's harder to distance himself from Blaine though, because he knows his boyfriend means it when he says I love you... usually it's followed by a make-out session and then sex, if they're in the mood, and it's one of Kurt's "better" days, as Dr. Paul has started referring to them as.

...

At ten, they pile onto the bus to take them to Regional's. Santana and Brittany sit with Kurt and Blaine, who are engaged in a conversation about something... Brittany can't really hear anything, they're whispering to each other, and she knows that her girlfriend can't hear, because she's talking to Puck, who is also helping Rory and Quinn make signs to hold up in support of the Warblers. This knowledge makes Britt smile, and snuggle closer to Santana, who just wraps her arm around Britt's shoulders and smiles, knowing that no one else gets to be with either of them like this. Finn is with Sam, going over football strategies, and talking about synchronised swimming or something... neither seems to be worried that Finn is still on the New Directions, and is competing against them today, or the fact that he's taking the Dalton bus with the Warblers, who are competing against the people who made Kurt's life the way it is now. Not to mention, Schuster, Pillsbury and Jesse will be there, and even though Sue is going to be there with the Cherrios (they're cheering for Dalton now), it doesn't calm Blaine's mind to the fact that one of the boys that attacked his boyfriend is going to be in the same venue as them, within ten metres of them, and on the same stage as them...

Wes stands, just as the bus turns into the parking lot of the hall, and begins checking off names, and making sure that everyone is wearing the right thing, doing the right thing, and knows where their rehearsal room is. Blaine, Nick, Jeff, Thad, Cameron, Puck, Sam, Rory, Quinn and Santana form a perimeter around Kurt and Blaine, with Brittany on Kurt's left, and Blaine on his right. They know it's stupid, but if it keeps Kurt safe, then they're willing to do it, and the countertenor hasn't said anything yet, so they assume he's just letting them do their bit. The minute they're inside, Kurt hears Rachel _screech_ Finn's name, his step-brother nodding once to him, before walking off to join the New Directions group, who are just staring at them, some sneering (Jesse, Mike, Matt), others with guilty looks on their faces (Mercedes, Tina, Sugar). Blaine can't see them, which obviously means they can't see him or Kurt, which makes him feel a little better, but then Puck says something to Sam about Jesse and his blood runs cold, and grip on his boyfriend's hand tightens in silent support, and letting Kurt know that he's still there, and he's not going anywhere, especially when their protective circle suddenly stops and Santana pushes through to grab Brittany's hand, whispering something in her ear, which makes her stop also, and burst into tears.

Just up ahead, are three people Blaine never thought he'd see again... Burt, Carole and the one that started it all... Sebastian. Wes goes into head councilman mode, David and Thad ushering them off to their rehearsal room without another word, their protective circle around Kurt and Blaine tightening as they pass by, shooting dirty looks in the direction of the people who hurt their friend. Blaine wants to punch Sebastian, but he feels Kurt's grip tighten, almost to the point of numbness, and realises that if he lets go, he may as well be signing Kurt's death sentence, as much as it pains him to think about it, he knows that he, Santana, and the still crying Brittany had to remain strong, just until they get to the back room, and then they can talk about it. _How dare they come here...? Carole and Burt he could understand but Sebastian? How dare he come to this place, where he knows Kurt has to get up on stage and perform...? _Blaine thinks to himself as he follows Puck and Sam into the room, grip from Kurt's hand turning his almost purple.

'Are you alright Kurtie?' Brittany asks, sitting beside her friend around the small table in the centre of the room

'I want to punch something, other than that, I'm cool as day,' Kurt replied, smiling lightly when Blaine sat down beside him

'Get it out Kurt, you can punch me if you really need to,' Cameron said, earning a chuckle from Blaine, and a smirk from Kurt

'I'll keep that in mind,' Kurt replied, clenching his fists on the table in front of him, as Wes silenced the room and their final practice began

* * *

><p>Finn and the New Directions are the first school to perform. The Warblers don't go out to watch, nor do they go to watch the second school that performs. When it's their turn to go on, Wes gives his usual pre-performance pep talk, and leads them out to the marshalling area backstage. Kurt is literally shaking as he walks beside Blaine and Brittany. The Warblers need this performance, and they know that it's dangerous for Kurt to be here, even up on that stage it's unsafe, because his father is in the audience, and so is one of the boys who attacked him some five month ago. Blaine doesn't like this anymore than the next person, but all they can do is be there for Kurt, and not let him out of their sight. The signal for them to go on stage sounds, and Brittany hugs Kurt, pushing him towards Blaine, who kisses his cheek, grabs his hand, and follows Wes onto the stage... They set themselves up, and Blaine steps forward to begin the song...<p>

_Oh, yeah  
>Oh!<em>

_Just shoot for the stars_  
><em>If it feels right<em>  
><em>And aim for my heart<em>  
><em>If you feel like<em>  
><em>And take me away and make it OK<em>  
><em>I swear I'll behave<em>

_You wanted control_  
><em>So we waited<em>  
><em>I put on a show<em>  
><em>Now I make it<em>  
><em>You say I'm a kid<em>  
><em>My ego is big<em>  
><em>I don't give a shit<em>  
><em>And it goes like this<em>

Blaine, Cameron and Thad break into the chorus, spinning and dancing in formation, whilst the other Warblers move in their own formations, still harmonising.

_Take me by the tongue  
>And I'll know you<br>Kiss me 'til you're drunk  
>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Kurt steps forward, singing the next verse, much to the surprise of ND, ex-ND and his parents in the audience. Blaine can see Mr. Schuster's mouth drop open at the level Kurt can make his voice and smirks... _We have this in the bag_!

_Maybe it's hard  
>When you feel like you're broken and scarred<br>Nothing feels right  
>But when you're with me<br>I'll make you believe  
>That I've got the key<em>

_Oh_  
><em>So get in the car<em>  
><em>We can ride it<em>  
><em>Wherever you want<em>  
><em>Get inside it<em>  
><em>And you want to steer<em>  
><em>But I'm shifting gears<em>  
><em>I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)<em>  
><em>And it goes like this (Uh)<em>

_Take me by the tongue_  
><em>And I'll know you (Uh)<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

Blaine and Kurt both sing Christina's part, smiling at each other as they dance around, laughing, smiling, and just forgetting everything else...

_You wanna know how to make me smile_  
><em>Take control, own me just for the night<em>  
><em>And if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this<em>

_So watch and learn_  
><em>I won't show you twice<em>  
><em>Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right<em>  
><em>But if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)<em>

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)<em>

_All the moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>(Oh, yeah)<em>  
><em>I don't need to try to control you<em>  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>

_With them moves like Jagger_  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like Jagger<em>

* * *

><p>They finished with a standing ovation, and quickly moved back into their final formation to start their next song. Blaine winked at Kurt, as he walked past to stand beside Wes, earning a small smile from the other boy. Nick and Jeff stepped forward to sing the next song, and even though Blaine was meant to be singing to the audience, his focus was on Kurt, as they began harmonising the chords to Pink's Perfect...<p>

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
>Dug my way out, blood and fire<br>Bad decisions, that's alright  
>Welcome to my silly life<em>

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_  
><em>Miss, no way it's all good, it didn't slow me down<em>  
><em>Mistaken, always second guessing<em>  
><em>Underestimated, look, I'm still around<em>

Kurt looked at Blaine at that line, both smiling at each other, before they were pulled in opposite directions by Wes and David. Blaine sang the chorus to Kurt, maintaining eye contact, knowing Kurt would understand.

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing you are perfect to me<em>

_You're so mean when you talk_  
><em>About yourself, you are wrong<em>  
><em>Change the voices in your head<em>  
><em>Make them like you instead<em>

_So complicated, look how big you'll make it_  
><em>Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game<em>  
><em>It's enough, I've done all I can think of<em>  
><em>Chased down all my demons, see you do the same<em>

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me<em>

Wes and David took the rap part of the song, moving to either sides of the stage and acting like gangsters or "cool people" as Wes always said

_The whole world stares while I swallow the fear_  
><em>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer<em>  
><em>So cool in lying and we tried, tried, tried<em>  
><em>But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time<em>

Nick and Jeff came back in to sing the verse, Kurt and Blaine moving forward to sing with them, whilst harmonizing and dancing with the other Warblers

_Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere_  
><em>They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair<em>  
><em>Strange ourselves and we do it all the time<em>  
><em>Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?<em>

Kurt sang solo for the last two verses, the rest of the Warblers returning to their original formations as Kurt stepped forward, letting the lyrics control his actions, getting his feelings out through song, not making eye contact with anyone in the audience

_Ooh, pretty, pretty, pretty_  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me<em>  
><em>You are perfect to me<em>

_You're perfect, you're perfect to me_  
><em>Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're less than, less than perfect<em>  
><em>Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel<em>  
><em>Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me<em>

The noise at the end of the song was loud, and people clapping and whistling was all that filled their ears as they made their way off the stage. Blaine caught a glance at Rachel, who looked as though someone had kicked her cat. She knew that without Kurt, they wouldn't have a chance, even with Mercedes; she knew they were still screwed. Blaine smiled to himself as they made their way back to their rehearsal room, waiting for the verdict of who would make it to National's...

* * *

><p>The schools gathering on the stage was the hardest part of the day for Kurt. He would have to not only be on the same stage as ND, but as Jesse St. James and Schuster. Blaine wanted to hold his hand, but didn't think people there would much accept that, so he went for standing shoulder to shoulder with his boyfriend, making sure he was in between a bunch of Warblers. By some strange occurrence (Blaine thought that it had been because the judges had been bribed) Sue Sylvester was announcing the winner. Blaine smirked as Rachel's eyes widened, and she shot a look at her boyfriend, who was almost cringing, tossing between whether or not to be proud that he didn't tell, or guilty.<p>

'In Third Place... Crawford County Girls School... there has been a change to the judging this year, and due to outstanding performances from both schools, McKinley and Dalton will both be going to Nationals,' Sue said, throwing the card and walking over to the Warblers, who hurried off the stage...

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched as the Warblers made their way off the stage, his eyes not leaving Kurt's figure, walking with Blaine and Wes. He could feel Jesse watching him, and turned to move towards the boy, who was talking with Rachel and the black girl, whose name he thinks is Mercedes... Finn had already left, the only way to control himself from punching the boys in the face. Jesse and Sebastian broke away from the New Directions, and left the hall, pushing through the crowds to get out the front. The bus was nowhere to be seen as Jesse and Sebastian scanned the car park. Neither had any idea what they would do if they came face to face with Kurt, but they were positive if they got caught, it would land them back in jail... giving up on finding Kurt today, the two made their way back to ND, who were complaining about Finn being a "double agent" and immediately formulated a plan in their minds... they were going to use ND to turn Finn against Kurt, the perfect plan... If only they'd thought of it earlier...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Songs are Fucking Perfect by Pink, and Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5. I do not own them. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	10. The One with the Betrayal

**A/N: New Chapter. For those of you who don't like Finn or Rachel, you'll be happy to know there is some Finchel bashing in this one, for those of you who do, then... Well what can I say... It's part of the story, and it ain't changing... The poll on my profile will be open until the 22nd, so please, to those of you who are reading this story, please cast a vote, before it closes... most likely by the next chapter upload... Thanks for all your alerts and whatnot, and reviews... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: The one with the Betrayal<strong>

Their win at Regional's had the Warblers on a high. Wes and David had relaxed a little on the reigns with Warbler practices, and song choices, and their house common room was always filled with people, numerous parties being thrown in celebration. Of course, Kurt and Blaine chose to celebrate in their own special way, spending time alone together, the way they used to before the attack and everything else happened. There had been no contact between Kurt and the New Directions members since they had tied at Regional's. Rachel had tried to talk to Kurt, but he was ignoring her calls, and dodging her visits. Finn wasn't much better. He and Rachel were going through a rough patch, and he was always complaining about her to his step-brother, who was getting rather sick of talking about Rachel Berry. It's even in his therapy sessions with Kurt that Finn brings up Rachel and his own problems... Dr. Paul tries to ignore the boy, but Kurt relents and just stops talking, which isn't helping at all. Blaine knows his boyfriend will never ask Finn to not go to a session. They just got their relationship back... But just because his boyfriend won't ask, doesn't mean he won't take it upon himself to.

**To: Finn Hudson**

**Hey, can you meet me at the Lima Bean for lunch. Need to talk to you about something. Much appreciated Finn.**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Kurt looked over at his boyfriend, quirking an eyebrow as Blaine returned his phone to his bag, out of sight of Kurt. Blaine just flashed his "million dollar grin" and returned to his homework. They were halfway through their math equations when Blaine's phone buzzed with a message. Kurt didn't look up at him this time, keeping his focus on his homework...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**Sure thing buddy... I might be late though. The Misses is having another tantrum. Shouldn't be any later, than one o'clock **

**From: Finn Hudson**

Blaine sighed. He's heard enough about Rachel over the last month to last him a lifetime. It's their senior year, why can't they just... stop worrying about relationship dramas and focus on things that actually matter, like Kurt's well being, and making sure the boy is taking his meds and attending his sessions, which Blaine knows Kurt feels excluded in now, ever since Finn started talking about Rachel all the time. The silence between the two boys was excruciatingly painful... Blaine was used to asking Kurt for help, but his boyfriend had his fist clenched on the table in front of him, so tight, that it was a while colour, and Blaine didn't feel like being punched in the face at the moment... This would be one of the times, he realised that he doesn't really fancy math as a subject, or an overall topic.

'Do you need help with something babe? You're staring off into space again,' Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand

'Actually, I could use help with this equation...' Blaine said, passing the piece of paper over to Kurt, who smiled and wrote something down

'It's rather simple Blaine... Kurt + Blaine = Klaine. How could you not know that? You do need my help,' Kurt joked, tossing the piece of paper back at his boyfriend, and smiling

'I know it's simple, I just wanted to see if you could answer it... But seriously, I still need your help... I'll make it up to you?' Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek, as his boyfriend shook his head, and leaned over to help

...

At one, Blaine arrived at the Lima Bean, spotting the large quarterback he was meeting, sitting at a table in the corner of the cafe. Blaine ordered a drink, then made his way over to Finn, who was waving to him to let him know where he was... as if Blaine _couldn't_ see him... the tenor sat down, smiling once, before resting his hands on the table. If he was going to do this, he couldn't let his emotions or guilt get in the way. He'd promised himself mentally that he would talk to Kurt before approaching Finn, but he'd never had the chance. This being because their math study sessions, usually turn into make-out sessions, which doesn't really help the situation at all. Finn was babbling on about Rachel... _typical...can't the guy think of anything else? Isn't he a friend of Puckerman's? Don't they have COD tournaments? Can't he think of that... or even football, at least that's a conversation I can engage in... But Rachel? _Blaine thought, sipping his coffee and nodding every once in a while to show Finn he was "listening" to what he was whining about. By one thirty (yes, Finn had spent the whole time talking about Rachel), Blaine was fed up. He didn't mean to snap at the boy, he knew it would get back to Kurt, but he was so tired of listening to Finn praise Rachel, that he kind of lost it... Blaine stood, slamming his hands down on the table, and leaning in close to Finn's face... it had been the most intimidating moment of his life, but it seemed to knock some sense into the rather daft, if not secretly genius, boy...

Blaine had _spoken sternly_ to Finn, that he was no longer required to attend Kurt's sessions, and that should he want one for himself, he could call Dr. Paul to arrange a meeting. Finn looked taken aback, like someone had told him he'd lost his football scholarship to OSU. Blaine didn't care. He was on a roll, telling Finn _politely_ that he was no longer needed to attend, and that he should spend some time working on his relationship with Rachel, rather than his relationship with Kurt, which would most likely take a blow if he ever found out about this... Finn nodded, and visibly gulped, before sinking back into the chair, and crossing his arms. Blaine sat back down, looking around at the cafe, which had gone silent when he'd started _speaking sternly_ to Finn. Quickly, both boys stood, and practically ran out to their respective cars, shaking hands to let each other know everything was okay between them and Kurt and that Finn would see Kurt tomorrow night for their dinner. _One crisis down, three million more to go... _Blaine thought, climbing into his car, and resting his head against the steering wheel, gathering his emotions and thoughts. Had he looked up at that moment, he would have seen Jesse, smirking at the scene which had just unfolded in front of him... but as it would be, Blaine didn't, and when he did look up, Jesse was gone. Blaine's drive back to Dalton was lonely and silent... lost in thought...

* * *

><p>Wes was holding court in Sanchez House common room (the boarding house for the Warblers) when Blaine arrived back at school. Kurt was rubbing his temples, eyes closed, sitting straighter than nails. Cameron and Thad had taken to having a silent conversation with each other, Emmanuel and Elijah were mimicking Wes, making David, Nick and Trent stifle laughs, whilst Jeff and newcomer Iain sat in the far corner of the room, rolling their eyes, and talking softly. Blaine sat beside Kurt, placing a hand on his boyfriend's knee, and when Kurt shot him a sympathy look, but knew something was about to happen.<p>

'Warbler Blaine Anderson... you were the last to see Mr. Bangy... He's been gavel-napped, and I need you and Kurt to find him,'

'Gavel-napped... are you fucking serious? Wesley, you've lost your mind... you're crazier than I am, and I'm taking about ten different medications... no one "gavel-napped" Mr. Bangy. He's probably right where Cameron left him this afternoon,' Kurt said, grinning

'Warbler Cameron Noons... Do you know anything about this?' Wes asked, turning his ire away from Kurt, who smirked and rested his head against the back of the couch, Blaine's hand still on his knee, a comfort in itself

'Wes, this is the stupidest excuse for a Warbler meeting you've ever held. It's so stupid, I'm falling asleep. We all love you, but seriously man, we'd rather watch paint dry, than listen to you complain about a piece of wood that doesn't have feelings, think, or talk...' David said standing and leaving the room, Wes gaping after his "bro".

Blaine physically face-palmed, and heard the twins sniggering from behind Wes. He knew what had happened; he'd been in on the plan, as had all of the Warblers. Emmanuel would "borrow" (_more like steal_) the gavel from Wes' room, then hide it somewhere he wouldn't think to look, whilst Elijah and Cameron worked on a ransom note... before they'd even finished it, Wes had noticed his gavel missing, and had put all of the Warblers in Sanchez house on "Gavel Alert".

**Blaine Anderson's Status**: You know your friends are crazy, when one of them holds a meeting, to inform everyone that his beloved gavel has been "Gavel-napped". **Wesley Montgomery **my friend, you've officially lost your mind... and your gavel... hehehehe

**David Thompson, Cameron Smith, Emmanuel Turnstone, Elijah Turnstone, Kurt Hummel, Jeff Bradley, Nick Duval, Trent Corsecker, Thad Campbell, Iain Everton** and **33 other people** like this.

**Comment via Jeff Bradley**: S'okay Wessy, we all still love you... Well, we did, until we discovered where your gavel was hiding, and now we love it more... Woooo...

* * *

><p>Blaine woke the next morning, to someone knocking on their dorm door. He made sure Kurt was asleep, before getting up to check who it was, only to have a package shoved in his face by some dude, who, after getting Blaine to sign, stalked off without a word. Blaine walked back into the room, tossing the package on Kurt's desk (it was addressed to his boyfriend after all), and heading into the bathroom to ready himself for the day. Tuesday is no Warbler rehearsal day, which Blaine loves, because the last five meetings have just been bludge lessons, considering they have like... two months till National's, three months till final exams... three and a half till graduation... <em>stop thinking Blaine... shower... before Wes comes and wakes you up... <em>he thought to himself, pulling clean underwear and uniform out of his cupboard and draws, heading into the ensuite bathroom.

...

Kurt woke to the sound of the shower going, and sat up, figuring his boyfriend must have woken earlier than he did, which is strange, usually they wake up together... makes for better sex in Kurt's opinion... internally smirking as he stood, Kurt noticed the package on his desk, and walked over to it, picking it up, and flipping it over to see who the sender was. there was no way in hell that this was from his grandmother, considering he hadn't heard from her in years, and wouldn't be hearing from her any time soon. Slowly, he opened the white envelope, and a DVD and note fell onto the floor, along with a couple of pictures, and something Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on. Kurt's phone ringing through the silence knocked the counter-tenor out of his _what the fuck_ faze, and brought him back to reality. The text from Finn was unusual, and rather blunt, but he was telling Kurt he couldn't go to the session tonight, because of his relationship with Rachel, which has become a priority in the last couple of weeks. Kurt just shrugged, replied with a simple ok, and waited for his boyfriend to get out of the shower... _Or, I could just shower with him? _ Kurt thought, smirking as he pushed the bathroom door open, and slowly began undressing himself...

'You know Blaine, it's rather unfair that you made me wake up by myself this morning... I think you need to be punished...' Kurt said seductively, stepping into the shower

'Well, if that's what you think needs to happen Mr. Hummel, then please, by all means... punish me...' Blaine said, locking Kurt against the wall, and kissing him

'Oh, that's what _needs_ to happen, but I can settle for this,' Kurt replied, pulling Blaine close to him, so their naked, wet bodies were touching, as the counter-tenor kissed his boyfriend fiercely...

'You're different this morning... happy almost... anything you need to tell me?' Blaine asked, pushing hair out of his boyfriend's eye

'It's one of my good days... well; right now it is... we'll see how it goes...' Kurt replied, smiling

...

That thing Kurt had told Blaine about it being one of his 'good days', yeah that pretty much died when he walked into English that morning, to see all of the Warblers, the school principal, his therapist, the school councillor, Finn, Rachel and Blaine with looks of either guilt, sadness, or anger on their faces. Finn looked guilty, and Rachel looked... well pleased with something... or someone... Blaine looked as though he wanted to punch both Finn and Rachel, and Kurt noticed he was being held back by David, who was glaring at the tall counter-tenor and his girlfriend. Kurt's whole English classroom had been cleared for this, so it must be something serious. Maybe his dad finally conked it, and they had to get everyone here to tell or something... Dr. Paul asked his to take a seat, and that if at any time he's uncomfortable; they can stop and go from there... Kurt just quirked an eyebrow, but took a seat, Blaine walking over to sit next to his boyfriend... Finn hadn't moved, nor had Rachel, who looked far too please with herself, for something that looked to be serious... Dr. Paul and the other people in the room took their seats, and were joined by Quinn, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Puck and Rory moments later, before the video was started... Kurt watched the screen... _obviously filmed in McKinley choir room... hasn't changed much..._ he thought to himself, and then he heard the voices... there were five of them... he could only make out three, but he knew for certain, there were five... Rachel, Finn, and Jesse were the three voices he could hear.

They were talking about Finn and Rachel's relationship, but the moment the other two entered the room, the conversation quickly changed... Mercedes and Tina had found a "transcript" from one of Kurt's sessions... Finn looked horrified, but didn't do anything... _I don't get it... is this some kind of sick joke or something? Is Finn playing a prank of me? What the fuck is going on? Why am I not saying this out loud? _Kurt thought to himself, as Blaine's grip on his hand tightened. If Kurt's relationship with Finn was on the mend, the moment he heard them listening to one of his session transcripts and laughing about it, making fun of it, it was shattered into tiny pieces now. Kurt was on the verge of tears... his step-brother, had stolen a transcript from Dr. Paul, taken it to school, played it to all of ND, laughed about it, and then given it to Mercedes, who'd shown it to Jesse and god only knows who else. Rachel was smiling widely, like this was something good for her. Kurt suddenly felt betrayed, outraged, and depressed all in one moment...

'Do you find something funny? Do you think this is funny?' Kurt asked, menacingly making his way towards Rachel

'Babe, she doesn't know what she's doing. Shhh, come on, we'll go back to Cora's,'

'TELL ME RACHEL... How could you do this to me Finn? After everything, you go and do something like this... Fuck you, fuck all of you...' Kurt replied, running out of the room

'KURT...' Blaine called, chasing after Kurt, Dr. Paul and the ex-ND members close behind...

...

_How could he do this to me? I don't understand... and now I'm beginning to wonder if everything I've been doing in those sessions is worth all this pain... I can see it in Blaine's eyes... it's hard for him... it's hard for everyone, and I act as though it's the easiest thing in the world... behind the mask, there's just me, no one else... I'm hurting, I'm depressed, and right now, I'm scared for my life... I want my boyfriend, and I want my father, and I want a brother and friend's who don't post videos like that on YouTube. How could they? How did Finn even get hold of that transcript? I've no one left to trust... except Blaine, and even then... No, that's not right... I can trust Blaine... I love him... and he loves me... I have proof of that... _he was curled up in the corner of their dorm room when Blaine and the other's found him. The countertenor didn't look up when he heard the door open, just falling into Blaine when the boy sat down beside him... Quinn and Brittany were in tears, each being comforted by their respective others... Kurt was crying, clutching onto Blaine's blazer for dear life, his only lifeline to reality... Blaine saw the notebook Dr. Paul had given Kurt, his boyfriend's neat scrawl asking questions on the page that no one had answers to... he spotted his name a few times... Finn's name... but never _their _names... one of them had been in the YouTube video... Jesse got pure delight out of all of this... surely it was grounds for breaking Parole agreements... they'd all be put back in jail; this can finally be over...

Dr. Paul knelt down in front of Kurt, taking the notebook from Blaine, who was still holding the now crying boy in his arms, Kurt shaking with all the sobs escaping his body. Dr. Paul flipped through the notebook, marking pages, and furrowing his brows every so often... Puck and Rory had begun talking quietly with Wes and the principal about getting security around Sanchez house tightened. Kurt's life was spiralling out of control once more... sure, he has Blaine, and he has friends and all of that, but right now, in this moment, it's just a room filled with people staring at him, gaping like he's some kind of mental patient, or a test subject... He doesn't want that... he doesn't want any of this...Dr. Paul is talking to him, and he knows he should be paying attention, but he can't focus on the words his therapist is saying, he's more worried about trying to stop himself from doing something stupid, like trying to kill himself again... or worrying about being kidnapped, or _Blaine _being kidnapped... these thoughts sent more sobs through him, as he moved closer to Blaine, taking in everything that his safe haven has to offer. They just won Regional's and are going to National's, and now, he's been betrayed by his own step-brother, all because he put enough trust in Finn to let him attend, what were supposed to be, private sessions... which now the whole world knows about... He can't do this anymore... he can't deal with the pain... it has to end...

* * *

><p>The two sat together, curled up on Cora's couch, watching re-runs of friends, and eating all the food Kurt would usually consider deathly. Blaine hadn't let go of Kurt since Dr. Paul had released them from school only two hours before, having to contact a whole bunch of people to get the video taken down off of YouTube, and then the police and family members... Kurt didn't want to be there when they brought in ND, it was hard enough knowing Rachel had been all smiles and rainbows about his problems... still public knowledge. In the last two hours, Kurt had showered three times, had barely let Blaine touch him, and flinched whenever he wasn't around. The backwards spiral was prominent, it was dangerous and if it isn't solved soon, Kurt could... Cora, Frank and Chelsea had gone to Toledo for the week to visit Frank's parents, so Kurt and Blaine, once again, had the house to themselves. Finn had tried to call, but after saving Kurt's new phone (and his own) from being thrown at a wall, he'd text the quarterback and told him to stop calling, for the sake of their phones... the ex-ND members had stopped by, Brittany in tears, wanting to come in a comfort her dolphin. Kurt had flinched when Brittany hugged him; scaring the poor girl into thinking she'd done something wrong. More tears, and promises that Kurt would text them (more likely it would be Blaine from Kurt's phone...), they left, the two boys relishing in the peace and quiet.<p>

'Do you think they'll come after us?' Kurt asked, as Blaine chuckled at something on the TV, before turning to look at his boyfriend, all serious.

'If they do, they won't be able to get to us. There are police outside the house, and Dr. Paul is on standby. Puck and Sam should be here soon, and the school is on lockdown,' Blaine replied

'We're not at school anymore Blaine, this is a house...'

'Shhh baby, I love you... I won't let anything happen to you...' Blaine said, placing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's forehead...

He knew Kurt didn't believe him, hell if he was in his shoes he wouldn't either. Blaine didn't even know if he believed it himself... How could he right? What could he possibly do, to make sure nothing happens to either of them? He would usually go to Burt, but he can't do that, or Finn, but that's out of the question... _fucking barstard. I knew letting him go to those sessions with Kurt wouldn't end well..._ He thought to himself, as Kurt shifted, turning so he could bury his face in the crook of Blaine neck, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend...

* * *

><p><em>His hands and feet were bound in front of him, his head pounded, and he could hear voices, but couldn't make out what they were saying. There were three of them... one tall and lanky, one small and thin, and one large and burly... he would have thought it was his father, had it not been for the letterman jacket the boy was sporting... he'd been prepared for this day... the day where his attackers would come back to kidnap him, and finally get their revenge for him putting them behind bars... the reason his life was so fucked up was because of them... there were four figures in the room, but the other one seemed to be in the same position as him... he couldn't make out who it was... but he didn't have to wait long to find out when the door opened, and another person was shoved into the room, stumbling before he hit the ground. Jesse, Karofsky and Sebastian left, only three in the room now, and Kurt was sure that his step-brother being tied up on the opposite side of the room had something to do with this. The third person was his boyfriend, who looked almost relieved that Kurt was still alive... even when he didn't think he'd see Blaine again... <em>

_The boy untied the ropes, pulling Kurt into him, kissing him and holding him close, like he knew how much time Kurt had or something... Jesse and the others were just getting started... this was only the beginning, but Kurt wouldn't let Blaine take the hits for him... no... This is his fight, and he'll fight until he can't anymore... if that means he has to die... then at least he knows he saved Blaine in the process... Finn, he doesn't really care what happens to him at the moment, he's still pissed off with him for the whole YouTube thing... The door to the room opens again, only this time, it's his father that walks in, and holding his rifle... there's a shot..._

* * *

><p>Kurt woke in a sweat, a small scream escaping his mouth. Blaine sat up beside him, moving so he could hug Kurt and comfort his boyfriend... <em>a dream... it had all been a dream...<em> Kurt thought, as Blaine peppered kisses all over his face. He'd taken to wearing a shirt to bed again, his scars from the attack still visible if you looked carefully enough, and he's already ugly enough without Blaine, or anyone else seeing his scars...

'You're alright... Shhh, it was just a dream... no one's going to shoot me,' Blaine whispered

'I hate this...'

'I know babe, but Dr. Paul says the video probably forced you to relive alot of what happened, even though you shouldn't have to,'

'I hate Finn... I just... how could he do this to me? He's meant to be my brother...'

'Some brother Kurt... he's not your brother... he's just another ND member... by the way, did I tell you what name Santana and Quinn came up with for their "group"?' Blaine asked, smiling...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to all of you who voted in the poll. It's closing soon, most likely by the next chapter, as I have put that in there, so thank you. Hope you're enjoying this story... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	11. The One with the New Directions

**A/N: Warning: May trigger. Thanks to all of you who are still with this story. I hope you're enjoying it. You reviews, Favourites, and alerts mean so much to me, and I can't thank you enough. You're all the reason for why I stick with this story... Thanks. Sorry it's late, i've been sick, and not able to upload, so I hope this makes up for it. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: The One with the New Directions<strong>

It had been a long day of studying, revising and studying some more... Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers had been non-stop on with their exam and finals preparations... Kurt had been doing a little better than two weeks ago, but Blaine was still worried about his boyfriend... Brittany and Santana had come up with a name for their "group", which Blaine thought was wicked, and demanded to be a part of, only to be told that he and Kurt are honorary members anyway, but they have to remain in the Warblers. The _Troubletones_is the name that Santana came up with, of course, Quinn and Britt had a say to, but Puck and Sam were just happy to not be included in anything to do with the New Directions, and wouldn't have cared if their names had been The Kitten's, like Britt had suggested. Kurt had Blaine had spent the past two weeks, trying to find ways of getting Wes to slow down a little on their National's preparation, so they could focus more on their studies, but the head Warbler was full speed ahead on the set list for National's, and even wanted to up the number of hours of a rehearsal from three hours, to five, in their usual every day after school slot...

...

Rachel hadn't been in contact with Kurt since the betrayal, and Finn was MIA apparently, not even bothering to tell his parents where he was going. With just under two months till Nationals, and Final's, Kurt was more worried about graduating from Dalton, than his step-brother, who was a traitor, and hadn't even had the decency to contact him and explain himself. All the work he'd done in his sessions, lost, because of one stupid move from Finn... Blaine was happy the quarterback was out of their lives, but he could see the hesitation in Kurt's eyes everytime he mentioned it. All of the Warblers knew that Finn and Kurt had a special brotherly bond, and that Kurt needs him more than anything, but the situation had reached boiling point, and the boy can't be blamed for not talking to his "brother" after the betrayal. Also, on top of everything else, Kurt's nightmares had returned, and he was flinching around everyone again, including his own boyfriend. Blaine didn't take it personally... he knew not to. they were still attending session with Dr. Paul, and eventually, Kurt would be alright again, but Blaine doesn't expect anything less, or more from Kurt at this point... in fact, he's so caught up in his math homework, he misses the text on his cell, until it starts beeping at him.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**ND wants a meeting. Apparently, they have some things they'd like to say to Kurt... I would have told them to fuck off, but I didn't know whether or not you wanted to consider it. Let me know ASAP. **

**From: Noah Puckerman**

They want to "talk", after all they've done, they think they can just arrange a meeting through Puckerman, and Blaine and Kurt will just show up? If Kurt hadn't of been asleep, (for the first time comfortably in three weeks), Blaine would have asked his boyfriend opinion on if he wanted to go. Considering he knew enough about Kurt to make a choice based on current events (Kurt could maim him for it later, Blaine is more worried about his health than patch ups between ND and himself), he made the choice to reject the offer, that Puckerman had so kindly texted him.

**To: Noah Puckerman**

**Hey, I've talked to Kurt. He says no, as always. Have you heard from Finn? I know it's mostly his fault, but I want him to talk to Kurt. Let me know if you hear from him.**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Blaine threw his phone down beside him on the bed, and returned to his math homework. He'd taken to sleeping in Kurt's bed again, which the counter-tenor was grateful for, considering his dreams make him paranoid, and he ends up with Blaine anyway, almost hugging the air out of his boyfriend's lungs. The thought made Blaine chuckle, and Kurt move beside him, but didn't wake up. their free period was almost up, and in about ten minutes, the bell would ring for third period, and he'd have to wake Kurt. of course, this is easier said than done... _Maybe I could get Wesley to do it... he's the master of wake up calls... _Blaine thought, smirking and picking up his phone, which had another new text from Puckerman. He sent the message to Wes, and opened Puck's latest message, almost falling off the bed at what he was reading...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**Finn hasn't been at school for two weeks. Come to think of it, neither have Karofsky or Jesse. I don't know if you think it's something, but personally, I'm worried for Finn. I and the Troubletones will be round after school, we'll talk then. Out...**

**From: Noah Puckerman**

_No, this can't be good. Finn, Jesse and Karofsky, all missing at the same time, with no one clued in on their whereabouts? This is about to get a whole lot more complicated... _Blaine thought to himself as the door to their room banged open, and Wes ran into the room, banging his gavel on every surface he could find, much to Blaine's amusement. (The Head Warbler had located his gavel underneath Nick's bed, in their dorm room. David was astounded that it was Nick, but said boy was proud of his accomplishment, which got him dropped from the solo's list for Nationals).

* * *

><p>Finn woke up in a dark room, to the sound of a pipe dripping. On first glance, he would have thought that he was in some kind of cell, but as his eyes adjusted, he realised it was actually someone's basement. The quarterback tried to stand, but collapsed almost immediately, clutching his head, the dizziness gaining on him, and forcing him back down onto the cold ground. <em>How the hell did I get here, and where the hell am I?<em> Finn thought to himself, once more trying to stand, and succeeding this time, only to make it to the window and see nothing but black... _Guess that means its night-time... _Finn thought, looking around the room. There was a stretcher bed, a few books, his school bag, food, and a light, which was on the desk where his laptop was sitting, and the TV in the corner almost gave it a homey feel... if it wasn't so creepy. A sound at the top of the stairs forced Finn to spin around so quickly, he thought he might collapse again, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before trying to figure out who was speaking to him.

'Who's there?' Finn asked, fists clenched at his sides

'Don't worry Finny boy, we're not going to hurt you... You're just the bait,' Jesse said, stepping out of the darkness

'Bait for what?' Finn asked, a pretty good idea of where he was going with this

'For Kurt... that step-brother of yours... fell for the whole thing... You didn't honestly think you'd get out of this clean did you Finn? Once Kurt realises you're missing, he'll come looking for you... right where we want him. We're going to teach him a lesson...'

'How can you teach him a lesson if all you do is sexually assault him, and then bash him for being gay? Isn't that what you are? Aren't you dating Sebastian?' Finn said, but Jesse just smirked, and walked back up the stairs, slamming and locking the basement door.

_Well, at least I know where I am... I'm still in Lima, which is good. I know Jesse's house is two blocks from McKinley, which means that... it's five from my house... I wonder if is still have my... ha-ha, phone_ Finn thought, doing a little celebratory dance, before remembering that Jesse doesn't know he has his phone, and moves to the far corner of the room.

**To: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson**

**Need help. Jesse's house... Trap for Kurt... Bring backup. **

**From: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

Now to just wait till it... _No reception? Damn you St. James... Damn you to hell... _Finn said, kicking his school bag, sending it flying across the room. Well, as long as he's here, he may as well find out what their plan is...

* * *

><p>Okay, so in hindsight, punching Wes probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, or the most sensible, and it certainly wasn't in the "ways of coping with depression" manual Dr. Paul had given him. Kurt had been minding his own business, walking with Blaine to class, when Wes did something stupid, sneaking up behind Kurt, and tapping his shoulder, making the counter-tenor swing his fist, hitting him in the nose. Blaine had laughed, and the other students who were in the hall at the time looked scared and shocked by Kurt's sudden outburst, when the boy is widely known for being nice and helpful... but a bitch when he has to be. Kurt didn't drop his fist, until he was safely in the French classroom with Blaine, the opportune time for Kurt to release some choice swear-words in French. Nick and Jeff were sitting at their table with them, talking quietly about something on Jeff's phone, when the teacher, Madame Bouvier, entered the classroom, announcing in fluent French that there was a pop quiz, to which Kurt lowered his head to the desk, and banged it lightly, earning slight chuckles from his friends and boyfriend...<p>

Kurt stopped banging his head against the table, when he felt Blaine's hand on his arm. He looked up quickly, also noticing that he didn't flinch at his boyfriend's touch, and shot Blaine a slight smile, which turned to a pout as the teacher placed a large wad of paper in front of them, telling them to begin... and that this quiz counts as half their final grade. Blaine had to hold back a chuckle when Jeff practically threw his phone to the floor in order to get started... the silence in the room was deafening to Kurt... he didn't like silence... that's dangerous. Noise is the foundation to every activity, whether or not it's school work, or waiting in a hospital... of course, the silence was broken a few minutes later when, Artie, Rachel and Sugar burst into the classroom, followed by Wes (who was glaring at Kurt and Blaine), and David, who looked rather annoyed that ND members were in their school. Kurt didn't look up, already sensing the devil's (Rachel) presence, not needing to acknowledge her. It might make her leave if no one pays attention... which is stupid, because now the whole classroom is looking at her... Kurt sighed, leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, quirking an eyebrow at Rachel.

'What could possibly be so important that you have to spread your disease all through Dalton?' Kurt asked, smirking at the expression on Rachel's face

'Finn's missing. He's been missing for two weeks, and we're really worried about him. We can't get through to him on his cell, and Carole and Burt are freaking out...'

'So you came here for? I don't know anything more than you do... maybe, he left the country to get as far away from _you _as he possibly could. I don't know, and to be honest Rachel, I don't really care. You fuck me around; I'm going to fuck you around. I already punched one person in the face this morning, don't make it two...' Kurt said, no emotion filling his voice

'Kurt, he loves you. He's still your brother... please; you have my number... if you hear anything...' Rachel asked, looking at Kurt, who simply nodded

'Just because I'm helping you Rachel, _does not _mean I forgive any of you...' Kurt said, as the three ND members left the classroom, Rachel turning back once and nodding, before running to catch up with the others...

The room was thrown into silence again, Kurt gripping Blaine's free hand tightly... even though he put on the defensive with Rachel, he is honestly worried about his step-brother... he could be anywhere... Jesse or Karofsky could have snapped and taken him or something... _Stop worrying about this now Kurt... focus on this, and then your movie night with the Warblers and Troubletones... _he said to himself, taking a deep breath, and returning to the quiz in front of him...

* * *

><p>The date on Finn's computer told him it was almost the end of April. Just under two months until Final's and Nationals. He'd tried sending emails and texts to people, but the signals were blocked, and the only thing he could do, was his schoolwork, which was practically done... he'd done more homework in the two weeks he's been here than he has in probably his whole life... <em>I wonder if Rachel is looking for me. <em>The thought popped into his head before he could stop it. He'd only found out two days ago, that Sebastian and Jesse really _are_ dating and that Dave Karofsky has a boyfriend, in some town, somewhere important... Finn couldn't really care... he was so used to his step-brother and Blaine's incessant making out, that when Jesse and Sebastian did it in front of him, he'd just shrug and go back to reading whatever he was at that point. _Poor Kurt... I finally know what he was talking about when he said he'd been trapped with no escape, bound and forced... _Finn shuddered at the memories of all the session's he'd attended with Kurt over the past two months. Ever since Sectional's, all he's wanted to do, is be back in his step-brother's life, and now that Jesse St. Fuckhead has gone and stuffed everything up, he isn't sure whether or not Kurt can ever forgive him.

...

Of course, being held here is good in some ways. He's discovered that Sebastian has a thing for Kurt, and that he's completely deranged and has that whole _'if I can't have Kurt, no one can' _thing about him. He'd almost be worried for Blaine, if the tenor hadn't punched him in the face on their last meeting before all of this happened. He's still a little confused as to why Jesse stays with someone who is obviously obsessed with another, but hasn't worked up the courage to ask yet. He's already been punched in the face twice for insulting Karofsky, and he doesn't really want the footballer giving him anymore trouble than is needed. Also, during one of their "private-but-not-so-private-to-Finn" conversations, he'd discovered that Jesse had blackmailed the jail into letting them out on Parole after only three months in the slammer. _If Jesse was smart, he'd have known I've been recording all of his conversations with the other two, and saving them in a hidden file... hehehehe... Finn: One, Jesse: None _he thought, smiling to himself, and turning the page in the history book he'd found in his school bag... along with the five dollars, two rulers, an old t-shirt and a note from Rachel, on the day he was kidnapped. Through the silence, and surprisingly to Finn, his phone vibrated with about twenty texts, each from different people, but the one that stood out the most, were the ones from Kurt and Blaine...

**To: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

**Hey, it's Kurt. I know we're not talking right now, and I stand by that, but everyone in ND is freaking out, they can't find you, and to be honest, I'm a little worried myself. Call me Finn.**

**From: Kurt Hummel**

...

He had to smile. Knowing that his brother cared enough about him to be worried about his safety, almost made him think that this whole thing was worth it, until he remembered what they wanted Kurt for... he decided to read Blaine's text, preparing himself for an onslaught of cuss words, and berations. What he got, was a whole different story...

**To: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

**Finn, its Blaine. We've called the police and they're starting a search party. We don't know if this has anything to do with Jesse and Karofsky, but the police do... new evidence that an officer was blackmailed into letting them go has come up, and they're investigating all possible angles. Hang tight wherever you are... Kurt's practically frantic... he tried to do something stupid today but... well he's fine... for now. Don't texts back in case you get caught, and delete this after you've read it? Don't go anywhere... you'll be found... Blaine**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

_Well, at least the police know about it now... something is being done... stupid Kurt... he's probably blaming himself... Why did this have to happen? _Finn thought to himself, deleting all texts, and returning his phone to its hiding place.

'You know, I'd keep that in your bag if I were you. Jesse is really good at finding things,' a small girl, with light brown hair said from the bottom step

'Do I know you?'

'I'm Carella, Jesse's sister. I know what he did to your step-brother, and I know what he's going to do if he sees him again... I can't help you get out, but I can help you whilst you're here. Just, don't keep your phone there... the password to the internet is _killkurthummel_ one word, no capitals... It's nice to put a face to a name Finn,' Carella said, turning and running back upstairs...

'Psycho family...' Finn said to himself, following the young girl's advice...

* * *

><p>The common room was loud... So loud, that Wes had to yell to get everyone to shut up. The Warblers and Troubletones were on one side of the room, and ND was on the other, each having harsh words against one another. Kurt was in the middle, head in his hands, bandages around his right wrist, snuggled in Blaine's arms, as his boyfriend softly ran his fingers through his hair. Kurt shouldn't have to deal with this. he shouldn't have to help these people who hurt him so badly, when he needed their help the most. Rachel was pacing the floor, reeling off different suggestions to an annoyed Wes and David, both of whom look as though they'd rather punch the girl, than work with her. Kurt knew it was stupid to offer to help them, but if he's being honest, he misses his brother, almost as much as he misses himself. Brittany takes a seat on the other side of Kurt, Santana joining her. Blaine smiles weakly at the two girls, who smile back, before turning to glare at Rachel and Mercedes, who have made themselves comfortable in Sanchez house common room.<p>

The police hadn't been notified yet, as they didn't have any proof that Finn had been taken, and even though he's been missing close to two weeks, they can't convict or protect, without evidence that will lock them all away. Kurt is shaking, Blaine can feel it. Dr. Paul told him to keep Kurt calm, and comfortable, and try not to let anything else get to him. Rachel and Mercedes were now arguing with Puck and Sam, who were standing, fists clenched by their sides, waiting to attack. Kurt knew it was stupid, he knew he should have gone with Blaine, but he wasn't thinking straight, he just needed to make the pain go away. The boy was up and out of the room, before anyone could blink. Mercedes watched after her former friend as Blaine, Brittany, Quinn, Santana and Sam ran after him.

'Where would he go?' Britt asked, as they headed towards the dorm room

'Either the room, or...' Blaine's speech was cut off by a loud cry behind a classroom door, and then the sound of breaking and smashing

'Kurtie, are you alright?' Brittany asked, slowly entering the room, to find her friend on the floor, head in his hands, crying

'This is their entire fault. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Why did Finn have to be so stupid... w-what did I do to d-d-deserve this? Look at me... I'm feral, and ugly, and I don't know how any of you can bear to look at me this way... this is their entire fault... ND and _them. _I don't want to feel this way anymore... I just want it all to stop...'

'What Kurt? What do you want to stop?' Blaine asked, fearing the answer

Kurt looked up at them, eyes red, clutching his midriff. Blaine had never seen his boyfriend so broken, and when Kurt muttered the one word he didn't want to hear, he knew it was too late to do anything. They had to find Finn, and make this right...

'Life...' Kurt muttered.

...

Brittany gasped, covering her mouth with her hand, and collapsing into Santana's waiting embrace. Sam looked terrified, as did Quinn, but Blaine was more worried about Kurt than anyone else. He walked forward slowly, extending his hands to show Kurt he means no harm and just wants to be there for him. _he's right though... this is everyone's fault... ND's for not seeing it, or believing it... theirs for attacking him... Finn's for... being Finn and Burt's... this whole thing started with Burt... he's the reason Kurt has depression and tried to kill himself... _Blaine thought as he clutched onto his boyfriend's figure, letting the sobs drench his blazer and not caring about school policy, or what Wes would say, or anything else. Santana was caught between glaring at Kurt, and showing him sympathy, which Blaine couldn't blame her for. He did make Britt cry, which isn't the easiest thing...well... anyway... Sam and Quinn had left the room, probably to deal with ND. If Blaine had his way, he'd pick Kurt up and carry him back to their room, and make sweet love to him until he understand that they're not going anywhere...

Moments later, Wes, David, Nick, Jeff and Rachel appeared in the room. Obviously, the Warblers had come to stop Rachel, but she hadn't listened to them. Kurt didn't bother to acknowledge any of them as Blaine helped him up to his feet, the counter-tenor just going to hug Britt before mumbling sorry, and taking Blaine's hand and walking with him past Rachel and the Warblers and out of the classroom. Wes turned to glare at Rachel, who was caught between anger, tears, and an emotion Wes couldn't quite point out on the short girls face. David was talking to them about giving Klaine some peace, and having all those in the rooms next to Kurt and Blaine removed for the night. Wes agreed, and Nick and Jeff turned to show Rachel out, whilst Santana, Brittany, Sam and Quinn filled Puckerman in on what had happened.

* * *

><p>Finn woke to the sound of someone crying. Slowly, he opened his eyes, giving them a moment to adjust before looking around. The room looked the same, except there were two more people there with him. He hadn't been expecting Jesse to go to these lengths to get Kurt here, in fact, if he thought about it, the boy didn't seem to like his step-brother much, where Sebastian seemed infatuated with Kurt. <em>Jealousy? <em>Finn thought, as his eyes adjusted, and he caught sight of the figures. Upstairs, he could hear people talking loudly, cheering almost as if they'd won a prize. Carella hadn't been back to see him since giving him advice about his phone's hiding place, which was shocking, considering she was formulating a plan to get him out, and now she was stuck with two other... Finn fell off his bed, waking the two sleeping. He fell to his knees, silent tears falling down his face... _how could he do something like this? How could... I just... this is... oh shit; I know how he gets when he's woken up... _Finn thought as Blaine sat up, rubbing his eyes.

'Hey Finn, nice to see you... Glad you're not dead... Kurt's gonna be if we ever get out of here,' he said, poking his sleeping boyfriend, who sat up with a start

'Finn... oh it's wonderful to see you... I was so worried... I had to do something...'

'Get yourselves trapped down here with Psycho Jesse, Sebastian and Karofsky? Are you fucking kidding me Kurt?'

'I'm the one they want. You can thank ND, it was there idea. Now, where's the food?' Kurt said.

_Yep... Kurt's officially lost it... _Finn thought, sighing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think. Also, the poll is now closed, as you can probably tell, The Troubletones won out. Thanks to all of you who voted. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	12. The One with the Memories and Reminders

**A/N: Hey guys. New Chapter. I'm thinking of shaking things up a little, more than already has been, but I want to know what you guys think of the direction of this story so far. Is it getting too into the whole 'interogate, kidnap' side? Or does it add to the story? I'm not sure, and i'd really like to know what you guys think. I hope you're enjoying it, and thanks to all of you for your reviews and alerts. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: The One with the Memories and Reminders<strong>

Blaine had managed, somehow, to get internet connection on Finn's laptop, and send an email to the Warblers explaining what was going on. Kurt was sitting on the bottom step, rocking back and forth, muttering something neither Finn nor Blaine could hear. They'd only been here three days, and somehow, Jesse had managed to keep that fact from Sebastian, who Kurt was practically egging to come to the basement, earning a couple of punches from Jesse, and threats against Finn and Blaine, to which Kurt began swearing at Jesse in French, Spanish and Latin. Finn had never seen his brother like this, but it could be because he hasn't taken his meds in a couple of days... Dr. Paul said something about side effects resembling someone who has lost their mind... _Kurt sure seems to have lost his mind... he rarely talks, and when he does, it's only to say something stupid, before curling into Blaine again, the other boy simply comforting his boyfriend... those two are like... the epitome of the perfect couple... I wish I had that with Rachel... _Finn thought to himself, as Blaine read over the reply email from the Warblers.

The computer had just been shut down when the door opened, Kurt standing to move out of the way... Carella walked down the stairs, tray of food and a couple of books in her hands. Kurt had moved to the far corner of the room, glaring at the girl, who was so afraid of what her brother would do, that she wouldn't alert the police about the fact that he had _three _hostages in his basement, and that one of them was the boy he _attacked _five months ago. Carella didn't seem to like Kurt much either. She never spoke to him, or offered him anything for his eye. Blaine was almost certain the girl was trying to hold an internal struggle with herself to not get attached to any of them... Finn's phone had finally died, and Kurt's had been purposely left at Dalton. Blaine had his, but no signal, and they didn't have any chargers or anything... in fact... their supplies were dwindling, and it was getting colder. Kurt had moved from sleeping on the bed, to the floor, Blaine trying, but failing, in getting Kurt to sleep with him... When Finn tried, Blaine glared at him, and Kurt threw a can at him, hitting him square in the face. Jesse had laughed when he saw the bruise, but didn't say anything, noting Kurt's demeanour and behaviour was beginning to resemble that of five months ago...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Months Ago...<strong>_

_They knew they'd have to release Kurt sooner or later. The boy's excuses were becoming more and more ridiculous, and earning replies from his father and brother. Jesse would have smashed the phone, but it was the only way they could get Kurt here and back without anyone else knowing anything. The boy had been trained well not to say anything. Karofsky was watching him at school, Sebastian at the Hudmel house, and Jesse took rotating shifts between the two. Kurt was silent as Karofsky rammed into him again, making sound when he was meant to, and not at other times... just like he'd been trained to do. Of course, the first three times, Kurt had screamed and pleaded and begged for it to stop, but it hadn't, and resulted in more punches from Jesse and more 'punishment' from Sebastian and Karofsky. If Jesse hadn't been so caught up in everything, he would have noticed that his boyfriend had begun obsessing over Kurt. Sebastian was a nice guy, young, naive, but nice... before he'd met Jesse he'd been infatuated with the Warbler he couldn't have, but after they'd gotten together, Sebastian's obsession became a little more OCD. He'd need to see Kurt, or talk about Kurt, and Jesse had enough... he came up with the plan, and spun it to Sebastian, as if he would be getting some kind of prize... the one he's always wanted, but could never have... of course, this just made the beatings Jesse gave more and more intense._

'_I think that's quite enough for tonight... David, you need to drive our friend here home. We'll see you next time Kurtie,' Jesse said, smirking_

'_F-f-fuck you St. James...' Kurt replied, as he was pulled out of the basement by Karofsky_

'_Don't mess with me Hummel...'_

'_Go to hell... I'm done,' Kurt replied, as David shoved him into the waiting car, sniggering..._

'_You'll get yours Kurt... you're not getting out of this... not until you're dead...' Jesse said_

_..._

_Karofsky had dropped Kurt back at McKinley before the final bell, and in time for both football and Glee practice. Kurt wasn't going to practice anymore... he only made them think he was. Kurt would be picked up by his boyfriend and the two would go back to the Hudmel house and watch movies... Kurt was going to tell Blaine about what was going on, but they'd only been going out for a month, and he wasn't sure what Blaine would think of him. After David had walked off, leaving Kurt to attend Glee, he pulled out his phone, sending a text to Blaine. Of course, Kurt had his car, but Finn was borrowing it, and he didn't want to have to explain to his brother why he wasn't at Glee, or why he disappears every day after lunch. If he can't explain it to Blaine, how is he meant to explain it to Finn... he's on the football team with Karofsky, there'd be so much shit going down, and with Jesse and Sebastian still out there, he knows he's not safe until they're all put away. 'They'll never be put away if you don't tell anyone about it Kurt,' his brain told him...Kurt headed towards the parking lot where Blaine usually parks, out of sight from the footballers, and prying eyes of other students. Kurt sunk down to the ground near the big oak. He pulled his knees into his chest, and rested his head against the tree, closing his eyes, but listening for the sound of Blaine's car, and anyone approaching. _

_By the time Blaine had arrived, Kurt had a list of twenty possible ways for telling Blaine about Karofsky, Jesse and Sebastian. Ten of them would end with him... 'you're not getting out of this... not until you're dead...' the words rang in his head loudly, as he climbed into Blaine's car, using all his strength to not flinch when Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek. Talking to Blaine would mean extensive therapy, acknowledging depression, and facing Glee and his father. If he ended everything, it would save, not only himself, but everyone... he wouldn't have to break Blaine's heart by freaking out when their kissing went a little too far, or lying to Finn about his whereabouts everytime Jesse 'kidnaps' him. He could end it all, and everything would be fine... sure, people would probably miss him, but they'd realise, sooner or later, that they don't need him, and move on with their lives. Kurt was so deep in his thoughts, he hadn't realised Blaine was about to grab his hand, until it happened, and Kurt screamed, moving away from the touch, and officially outing himself to his boyfriend, who was looking at him, concerned. Blaine detoured to his Aunt Cora's house, stopping the car, and pulling Kurt inside... They didn't talk until they were safely in Blaine's room, and the door was closed._

'_What's going on Kurt? You freak out when I try to go further with you, you're always making sure I'm happy, or I'm comfortable, you never stick up for yourself when we fight... You flinched... what's going on?'_

'_I'm being held against my will, assaulted and attacked. I have been for the last three months. I wanted to tell you, but you're safer not knowing. I-I c-c-couldn't... I need to make it stop Blaine... the only way that will happen is if I'm dead...'_

'_WHAT? Have you called the police? Kurt, babe, you need to tell the cops. I'll... this... I love you,'_

'_I'm afraid Blaine... you can't tell anyone... they'll come after you... I... I love you too,'_

'_Who is doing this? Does the Glee club know?'_

'_No, they don't... it's Karofsky, Sebastian and Jesse,' Kurt replied, relaxing into the hug from Blaine and whispering sorry over and over..._

_I'm going to make them all pay for this... Blaine thought, as his boyfriend cried in his arms..._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Wes and David sat out the front of the St. James residence, watching the house. Cameron and Thad had both received emails from Blaine about Kurt's stupid plan to get himself caught, so they would let Finn and Blaine go. He was the one that Sebastian wanted after all. He was the one who Jesse hated, and he was the reason that Karofsky got expelled and sent to another school... you could probably say that Kurt's to blame for everything, but he's not really, if you think about it... Sebastian and Jesse are the reason this started... they're the reason that Kurt, Blaine and Finn are stuck in the basement with dwindling supplies, he's the reason that Kurt's tried to kill himself three times now... he's the reason, the Warblers are all risking their freedoms, to get their friends out, and hopefully hold of Jesse, long enough to convince Sebastian that what he's doing, isn't going to win him Kurt, and that Jesse is the one hurting him... _How the fuck is talking to Sebastian going to solve anything? _David had asked Cameron earlier that day, just after they had formulated their plan... _You can see it in his eyes when he looks at Kurt... it's the same look Blaine has... Sebastian loves Kurt... he doesn't want to hurt him... _Cameron replied, smiling at his self-proclaimed idea. Wes had wacked him with Mr. Bangy, and told him he was mad for even considering taking Sebastian to Dalton. That's when they'd come up with the 'Fuck the whole world and Freedom' plan. They would kidnap Sebastian (hence why they were in David's SUV), and take him to an undetermined location, before showing him the evidence he didn't see at the trial... _this better work _Wes thought to himself as Elijah and Emmanuel gave them the all clear to break their friends out.

The stupid part of this plan was that the Warblers had agreed to let the twins dress as if they were soldiers in the war. They were currently wearing all black clothes, with hats that had branches with leaves sticking out of them, and warrior paint on their faces. _How they got out of the house like that, is beyond me _Wes thought, as they approached the backyard entrance to the basement. Ian, who was new to Dalton, apparently had "_mad lock picking skills" _or so Trent had said, when Jeff had brought up the question of what would happened should the door be locked...From the small window, Wes could see Blaine, Finn and Kurt, sitting on their respective beds, however, Kurt was on the floor, and was sporting a black eye. Blaine looked as though he was ready to cave and just let whatever was going to happen, happen, and Finn just looked... confused. Wes signalled to Ian that they would need a lock picked, and then sent Elijah to try and get Blaine's attention. They had been down there four days. That's four days without any medication for Kurt, or sessions with Dr. Paul. They needed their counter-tenor out, and they needed them out, now... Nick and Jeff were on lookout for Jesse, Sebastian or Karofsky. They'd checked already to make sure the house was empty, but they couldn't be sure someone wouldn't come home.

'Elijah is trying to garner your attention Blaine,' Kurt said casually, waving cheerfully (or insanely), to the boy at the window.

'We're going to get you out. Just sit tight, and don't make noise,' Elijah said softly to Blaine, who had his ear pressed against the window

'Okay, we'll be waiting,' Blaine mouthed back, giving Elijah thumbs up

'Babe, you're getting out. Tell the Warblers I'll miss them. Finn, tell Carole... whatever,'

'You're coming with us Kurt... I don't care how psycho you're acting at the moment...' Blaine replied, gathering their things together.

...

Ian had successfully picked the lock, and opened the doors when it happened. Blaine and Finn were the first two out, and as Wes extended his hand for Kurt, the counter-tenor reaching to grab it, the basement door opened. Wes practically yanked Kurt out, closing the doors, and signalling for Ian to lock them closed, as they ran to the car. Nick and Jeff were wide-eyed and frantic as they climbed into David's SUV, Blaine's arms around Kurt, who hadn't said a word, rather sinking into his boyfriend's embrace. Finn was telling Cameron and Thad what had happened when he'd been locked in the basement, and all was going fine... until Jesse spotted them... the boy yelled for them to stop, and Kurt did... without any warning, or words, Kurt stopped. Blaine knew what was going on, he knew why Kurt was doing this, but they needed to make him believe they were the good guys, not Jesse and Karofsky... Blaine reached out to grab Kurt's hand, moving to kiss his cheek. Kurt blushed... _well that's new_ Blaine thought, smiling, and whispering 'I love you' in Kurt's ear. Jesse was deliberately walking slowly towards them, a smirk on his face. _That barstard knows exactly what he's done to Kurt, and he's actually happy about it... _Blaine thought, clenching his teeth in an effort to keep Kurt on his side... the other Warblers just waited with anticipation. Wes had the car running, knowing that the minute Blaine got Kurt into the car; they'd need to drive, because Jesse would be on them like fleas to a dog...

Turns out, Blaine getting Kurt into the SUV would be harder than they all thought... especially when Karofsky and Sebastian appeared. Elijah and Emmanuel had somehow managed to sneak back past Jesse, hoping to get Sebastian, who was watching the scene between his boyfriend, crush and Blaine, eyes wide. Finn had his fists clenched, watching Karofsky and Jesse simultaneously, mumbling something under his breath that Nick couldn't catch. Elijah had managed to sneak past Jesse and get to Sebastian, who was still focussed on Kurt, and his boyfriend, Blaine trying to get Kurt to go with him, but the counter-tenor was practically frozen to the spot. Jesse was halfway between them, and the house, and Karofsky had started moving towards them also. _This is the part, when I punch them in the face, and kick them where no man should be kicked _Blaine said to himself, earning a small chuckle from Kurt. Out of nowhere, Elijah and Emmanuel sent out a war cry, and grabbed onto Sebastian, sending him forward towards the waiting van, which had transported all of those who didn't go with Wes and David, and into the open back seat. Nick glanced once at Jeff, before the two were off, taking Sebastian with them. Jesse had barely even registered that the Warblers had kidnapped his boyfriend, when Blaine coaxed Kurt closer to the SUV.

'Kurt, if you get into that car with Blaine, not only will we hunt you down and hurt you, we'll hurt Blaine, and Finn and Wes and David, and all your precious little McKinley friends...' Jesse said, hands behind his back, menacingly

'Kurt, I love you babe, you promised you'd never say goodbye to me...' Blaine said softly enough so only Kurt would hear

'What is it going to be Kurt?'

'You can't touch us or what we have... Love comes from the heart, not the head... to live in this world, we must fight those battles thrown at us... be not afraid of thy enemy, but learn to live in harmony with them... or so shall suffer thy consequences... I chose... that you go to jail, I go with the Warblers, and you... meet my fist...' Kurt said, spinning and punching Jesse once in the face, before doing the same to Karofsky 'My fists name is fuck you... fuck both of you... you can come after me all you like... eventually, within the next twenty-four hours, you'll be caught... so fuck you St. James... you're just jealous because your boyfriend is in love with me, and has been for the last year... fuck you David Karofsky, because you got expelled for sexual assault... fuck both of you... FOR FUCKING UP MY LIFE...' Kurt shouted, kicking Karofsky once, before turning back to Blaine, fists clenched, and teeth gritted...

'I've never seen Kurt have an outburst like this... in some ways, it's interesting... in other ways... I'm hoping he doesn't hit any of us... because it does hurt...' Wes said, remembering the fateful day Kurt had punched him...

* * *

><p>Elijah was walking around, swinging a pair of scissors around on his finger, whilst Emmanuel watched Sebastian from his vantage point on top of the council's table. Elijah smirked at the image of Wes' face if he saw that, before turning back to the tall blonde boy, who was in the backseat of the van, as Nick navigated his way... somewhere... Jeff was talking on the phone, probably to Wes from the sounds coming through the line... okay, so their plan sounds a little more like they're spies in the CIA, or they work for the mafia or something... but they don't care. This is Kurt... their friend Kurt... if they had it their way, they'd have taken all three of them, but considering that got their main target, they could call it a job well done. Puck and Sam would be happy they have someone to "interrogate". Okay, so it is something a mafia or mob boss would do, but it's completely different as well... one, they're not in the mafia, or a mob, they're teenagers at one of the most prestigious prep schools in Ohio, this is <em>so <em>not legal, and their just a bunch of boys, without evidence to back up their logical reason for kidnapping Sebastian... the police would be notified sure... they were going to take Sebastian to a police station and have him charged, of course... they wouldn't let anything happen to Kurt or Blaine... this was easier said than done though... after Emmanuel had knocked Sebastian unconscious because he was starting to struggle against... well they hadn't actually restrained him in anyway... they were leaving that for Puckerman and Evans...

**To: Wessy M.**

**We have the target. Taking him to Lord Puckerman and King Evans... will text you the GPS co's later. Let us know how it goes with beefy and looks-like-Schuester's-son... and Kurt, of course...**

**From: Elijah Turnstone**

Jeff had just hung up his own cell when Elijah hit the send button, smirking as the text went through, knowing Wes would hate it because he used... well, let's just call it his 'own version' of the English language. They may be twins, but they've got alot of things different about them. For example... Emmanuel is more athletic, logical and well-spoken that Elijah, who is not athletic, likes to pull pranks, and practical jokes, whose goal in life is to become number one comedian, and uses words like... In dignified to describe something... in dignified... they look the same, dress the same, talk at the same time, but neither are completely the same... just ask Blaine... or anyone of the Warblers... speaking of which...

**To: Elijah Turnstone**

**DON'T call me Wessy... you're insane, both of you. Lord Puckerman? King Evans? You know, they're both going to kill you if they find out that's what you call them. As for the other two... they're... well, bleeding on the ground because Kurt went psycho and punched them... it was quite endearing... anyway, we got him in the car, but he looks terrible, so we're taking him to my house... send the GPS thingy when you can. Don't tell Sebastian where we are...**

**From: Wes Montgomery**

Elijah smirked at the message, showing Emmanuel, who laughed, before turning the screen back so he could reply... _It's so much fun pissing off Wessy... hehehehe, if he stopped reacting maybe I'd stop... who the fuck am I kidding? _Elijah thought to himself, smiling as he hit send.

**To: Wessy M**

**I shall never stop calling you Wessy... its fun... Won't tell Blondie here where you are... we're not stupid like you... Puck and Sam like their nicknames... and Emmanuel and Jeff say to send their **_**looove **_**to Kurtie.**

**From: Elijah Turnstone**

...

Sam and Puckerman were waiting out the front of their 'safe house' when the van came to a stop. Nick was the first one out, apparently telling the others about Sebastian and the ambush at Jesse's house... Sam wasn't kind about getting Sebastian out of the van at all... in fact, he deliberately made the boy hit things on his way into the small house, and even purposely pushed him into the room of the house he'd be 'staying in' for the duration of this... _What the fuck is this? it was Puckerman's idea... I have no part in this what-so-ever... well, except for the part that I do have which is... I don't fucking know what it is... _Nick thought to himself, grabbing Jeff's hand and following the twins and Puck into the house closing the door, and locking it... if whatever this is has to be done, then they don't need interruptions from, anyone, especially an old woman... (Jeff's grandmother owns the house they're currently using). Sebastian was put in the top room... the one with no windows, and one door, which could only be locked from the outside. Jeff smirked, taking the key from Sam, who enjoyed locking a door _far _too much for Jeff's liking... or anyone's for that matter...

'So, what's the deal? Hold him until he breaks, or show him the footage, get him to turn Jesse and Karofsky in, and then go back Dalton to prepare for Nationals, which we're going to win, before graduating and leaving?' Emmanuel said, way too fast for anyone but Nick to understand

'Sebastian is the weak link. Apparently he's been in love with Kurt for ages... we need to convince him that beefy and Schuester clone are the ones in the wrong... not that he isn't, but if he works with us, maybe we can get Jesse and Karofsky away for longer...' Puck replied

'Where's the rest of the Troubletones?' Jeff asked

'Santana is gathering evidence with Britt and Quinn. They should be here soon. We need to get Finn and Blaine out here too, they can help...' Sam said, smiling

'You should have heard Kurt man, he was... so different... so _not _Kurt... Blaine was... I don't know whether it was worried, mortified or angry for his boyfriend... and then when Kurt lost it... I've heard of his violent outbursts, but I've never seen one,' Nick said, taking Jeff's hand...

The other five boys nodded, each looking up at the roof, as if they could see through the floor boards to Sebastian, pacing the room, wondering what Jesse was on about, and trying to figure out a way of getting out of here so he could tell Kurt the truth and they could be together... after all, the way Blaine was looking at the boy, it was clear they wouldn't be together much longer... he looked terrified of Kurt... if he was in that position, he'd probably be too, but he's going to make Kurt understand that he's the person who should be with him... not Blaine... not the boy who is afraid of him... it should be him... Sebastian Smythe... He could hear talking from downstairs, but it was useless to try and break the door down... surely they would have someone waiting for him to snap, and there are no windows in this room, which was probably done purposely... _now you'll know how it feels, all the times you locked Kurt in Jesse's basement, and raped and beat the shit out of him _the one with the mow hawk had said... Sebastian had no idea why, he'd never done that with Kurt... he wanted to, maybe he suggested it to Jesse once, but he'd always take Kurt up to his room, or den... _Jesse's not the person you think he is... _the one with the died-blonde hair had said, pushing him into the room... _You need to make a choice... the truth... or a boyfriend who lies to you... _Nick had said, before the door was closed and locked...

'Fuck,' was all that could be heard through the silence in the room

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's it for this chapter. Looks like Sebastian is royally screwed... Wonder if Jesse and Karofsky will come save him? JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **


	13. APOLOGY

**A/N: Due to a rather... upsetting review from a reader, (which has been deleted) who shall not be named... the next upload for this story will not be up for another week at the most. I know it's been almost two weeks, and for those of you still reading this Fic, I love you guys alot. I've been busy, and also I needed some time to gather my thoughts together, and take some time to re-evaluate this story. To those of you who sent wonderful reviews (I know who you are, thank you), I am honestly sorry that it has come to this, but that's just the way I feel. I know it may seem stupid or whatever, but it's not. We're all here to write FanFiction, and as much as we like to think it real in our minds, it's exactly that... FICTION. If we want to have the characters abducted by aliens, probed, and sent back to earth as mutants, then we can, because it's FICTION. Don't dump on others, who are just trying to express their creativeness through their FICTIONS! To this person, you know who you are, I appreciate your opinion, and I take into consideration what you said, but you have to understand, just because you don't like it, doesn't mean you have to be so rude about it. You don't have to continue reading if you don't want to, I'm not making you. To all of you, who are still reading this, I'm sorry for this small outburst, and I hope that your imagination is somewhat satisfied by this story. If you have anything to say about it, please review, but don't dump on me, just because you don't like it. Thank you. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. **


	14. The One with the Warblers and Revenge

**A/N: After a long wait... here is a new chapter. Thank you to all my readers who are still with me, and to those of you who aren't, then I hope your creativity is enough for you to live on... This chapter is the prelude to the National's chapter, and we're also going to find out in the next few chapters what happens to Jesse, Karofsky and Sebastian. I Hope this fills your imagination... cause that's where it's coming from... I love all of you who have reviewed and alerted and favourited, and I hope you like this chapter... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: The One With the Warblers and Revenge<strong>

It had been a week. That's a long time to be locked in a house, where your only entertainment is watching the ceiling or reading the magazines that Nick brought for him to keep himself occupied. Sebastian has tried reasoning with the Warblers and ND, he's tried telling them that he wants to pay for what he's put Kurt through, but he's been punched in the face by Puckerman enough to know that he's not getting out of here by being his charming self. He's going to have to play by their rules, because he's in their game now... he still honestly doesn't know what Jesse and Karofsky have been doing to his Kurt. He always thought that the countertenor would just go to him, but he was always saying no, and the only time he complained about it to Jesse was the night before the attack. His boyfriend (_ex, for all he knows, Jesse is the reason he's in this mess) _had been acting weird, telling him that Kurt was busy and couldn't hang out with him. The boy had been perfectly fine until the attack, and the three of them went to jail. They only got out because Jesse promised to sleep with one of the guards... she was female...

Okay, so maybe Sebastian was deluded into thinking that Jesse was actually gay, and loved him all this time. maybe he's been brainwashed into making Kurt who he is now... he can't, however, be held responsible for all the things that happened to Kurt, only the school yard bashing is what he's being punished for. Although, by the looks of the Troubletones guys, he's not getting out of here any time soon... Nick had been bringing him food, and books and shit for him to study, and whatever, but he never said a word. Just placed the food tray down on the desk whilst Noah stood at the door, and then left, none of them even looking at Sebastian... the room was tiny, smaller than his old one at Dalton, and could probably fit in his bedroom three times over... Nick didn't seem fazed by it, of course, simply stating that it's what he deserves, and the cells are alot smaller in a jail. Sebastian didn't say anything in response, the last time he'd done that, Puckerman had punched him in the face, and left him on the floor, clutching his eye. He really wanted to talk to Kurt, but that was like asking to be killed... if he even mentioned Kurt or Blaine...

...

Kurt had been staying with Blaine at Cora and Frank's for the last week. He was back on medication, and therapy sessions. Blaine had to be really careful around his boyfriend as to not startle him, or send him back into his depression. Sebastian had been in the house for a week, with the Troubletones keeping Blaine updated on the status of the situation. Karofsky and Jesse had retreated, most like to the latter's house, as the police were now watching the St. James house. Santana and Quinn had helped the police to prove that Kurt had been held there during his attack, and for sometime before that. Once caught, the three of them would be going straight to jail. Karofsky had just turned eighteen, Jesse was on nineteen, and Sebastian would be eighteen by the end of the week. They're all going to fry for life, and the jail guard who had been seduced by Jesse was fired, and transferred to another state. Kurt and Blaine are currently curled up on the couch in each other's arms, watching TV with Chelsea, who is sitting with Britt and Santana in the arm chair. They have National's in a week, and Blaine has been talking with Dr. Paul and Kurt about it, and both think that's it's a good idea if Kurt attends... well, Kurt _demanded _that he go, so at least it means that he's in there somewhere, and still the same Kurt... even though he practically bashed Jesse and Karofsky's faces in, and broke down in front of half the Warblers, ND and Troubletones.

'Do you think you can beat the New Directions at National's?' Santana asked, softly

'We have three songs up our sleeves. One is sung by Kurt, one is a duet and our group number... if ND is planning anything, then they're not going to know what hit them. I thought they didn't have enough people?' Blaine asked, eyebrows scrunching in confusion

'Fuck them all. Who cares? I just want to see Rachel's face when we beat them and she finally realises that this fucked up world doesn't revolve around her...' Kurt replied, snuggling further into Blaine, as if to block himself off from the world.

'You'll beat them. They only just have enough people. We're going to support you the whole way... don't worry,' Santana replied, as Blaine placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Had she been lying? No, Santana wouldn't do that to Kurt, or Blaine. She's not the same person she was six months ago. Kurt has been through alot, and the Troubletones have been right there with her... with them... she's going to do everything in her power to make sure that the New Directions understand that they can't just use people, and they can't just do something, and expect people to forgive, or fall at their feet. Puck and Sam have been "babysitting" Sebastian, whilst the rest of the Warblers prepare for National's, and the other members of Troubletones, try to track down Karofsky and Jesse. They're not supposed to be hard to find... one is a fat football player, and the other one, looks like Mr. Schuester when he was seventeen, and didn't know what the latest fashions were. Blaine hasn't told Kurt about Sebastian being held, or the fact that Karofsky and Jesse are missing. He doesn't want to alarm his boyfriend anymore than he already is... again. Dr. Paul has been over to see Kurt, and put him back on his anti-depressants, but they're not doing their job, either that, or Kurt has been lying to Blaine about taking them... not that he would do that... Brittany is braiding Chelsea's hair, smiling cheerfully as Santana runs her fingers through her own hair, humming a tune softly into Britt's ear. It's the most normal the four have been in a while, so it's nice for them to be able to just sit, relax, and not have to worry about the things that threaten to tear them all apart.

...

It's enough that they're together... it really is. Sometimes, it's not enough to just be there... sometimes, you have to actually be the person who catches you when you fall. Kurt knows that Blaine would do anything for him; he knows that his friends would do anything for him, and maybe that's going to be the thing that will get him through. Maybe, in amongst all the bad in his life, the people he can trust and rely on, aren't his parents, or teacher, or ND... maybe those people are the Warblers, and the Troubletones... maybe he's doing better than people are telling him he is, because he can smile, and laugh, and joke around with the Warblers and Troubletones... he lets Santana and Brittany hold his hands, and link their arms together, and touch him without flinching... yet, when it comes to all other things, like talking to his father, and making sense of a bad situation, or even understanding how Blaine could love someone like him, he's a complete mess. It doesn't matter that he has depression and is taking medication; he still feels that everything good he has now, has come from luck, not from anything else. Finn hasn't been in touch with him since the incident, and he doesn't blame his step-brother. Their relationship was built on the foundations of a bridge about to collapse into the darkness... that's what their relationship was built on, long before their parents even met... yet, right now, Kurt just wants to have Finn here with them... to tell him that he's sorry, and that he's dumping Rachel and he's going to stop acting like she's the whole world... he knows it won't happen, but his therapist says it's better to dream, and pretend, than to have your hopes dashed, and sink back into the black hole...

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff were talking outside the door, he could hear them. Maybe, if he asked, he'd be able to find out where Jesse is, and get out of here... of course, there are six people out there, and not one of them, likes him, or wants anything to do with him... they're all on Kurt and Blaine's side... <em>if only Kurt had realised that I could do so much more for him than Blaine, none of this would have happened... <em>Sebastian thought, pacing the small room he was confined to. granted, he'd been given a TV, and some DVD's, to entertain himself, but other than that, the room was void of all the normal household items... the bed had begun to hurt his back, and the floor isn't any better... Nick had brought him a pillow from Dalton, and a couple more blankets, not wanting him to "die from frostbite before they're done with him". he still hasn't figured out what that means... the police have been called, he heard that through the crack in the door... he also knows that Jesse and Karofsky have skipped town, leaving him here to fend for himself... worse yet, it's his birthday at the end of the week, and he'll be eighteen... that means jail time...

'I want to talk to Kurt,' he chanced through the door, hoping Nick would open it... much to his dismay; it was Puck and Sam who entered the room

'I don't think you want to talk to Kurt, I think you want to have him here, so then your scumbag of a boyfriend can rape him again, whilst Karofsky beats the shit out of Blaine...'

'I don't know what you're talking about... Jesse wouldn't do that to Kurt... he wouldn't... I know him... I...'

'You don't know him... haven't you watched any of these? One of them, is Jesse's confession, and the other, is Karofsky's... we have copies, so you can destroy them if you like... you're not talking to Kurt... ever... got it Smythe?' Puck said, pulling Sam out of the room, and locking the door.

* * *

><p>Cora and Frank had been filled in on what was happening, and had tried to convince Kurt to call his father and let him know to, but he'd flat out refused, and Blaine wasn't going to push him to talk to Burt, considering he was part of the reason Kurt is the way the he is now... Santana had been to see Burt a few days ago, but it was only to get the last of Kurt's things and to tell him that Kurt wouldn't be returning home after graduation, and that if Finn or Carole wanted to contact him, they could do it through Blaine... who probably wouldn't answer the phone anyway... which meant that he'd rather not talk to them... Carole had been almost shocked to see Santana was the one getting Kurt's things, and not Blaine, which is who she had assumed would be getting them... Santana just smirked, and followed the woman upstairs to Kurt's old bedroom, which was practically empty of all things, except for the furniture...<p>

Dalton had been quite happy to send the bill for schooling fees to Burt's house, knowing Kurt's situation and all that, they had been a little hesitant, but surprisingly to Blaine and Kurt, the bills had been paid by Burt, not another word said on the subject. Finn had stopped attending Friday night dinners after he'd found out about it, knowing that Kurt doesn't deserve to be brought... he doesn't deserve anything that's happened to him, but for some reason, has... Needless to say, when Finn Hudson walked through the front door of the Hudmel house after being gone for almost a week, his mother pounced on him like a tiger onto his prey. He wasn't in the mood to answer questions... he wanted to find Jesse and Karofsky, and he wanted to make them pay for what they did to Kurt... he saw how his step-brother reacted to them... he knows what went down... if he can get Puck and Sam on his side, as well as some of the Warblers, maybe his revenge plan will work... then again, he could just go straight to Sebastian and ask him where Jesse is hiding out... it would be so much easier than going and begging Santana to locate them using her contacts at the Lima Police Department... _Easier said than done... Santana hasn't spoken to him since the whole therapy debacle, and he's pretty sure Puckerman and Sam are out for his blood too... _Finn thought, as he shrugged his mother off, and managed to get to his room before his step-father started questioning him as well. If he had to get his head bitten off, and jump into a pit of snakes to prove to his brother that he loves him and is always going to be there for him... then he'll do it... starting with the Warblers...

**To: Wes Montgomery**

**Need ur help. Bring the Warblers... I'm going to kick some butt, and I need Sebastian to spill, so I suggest, if you want to throw some punches, you bring a change of clothes...**

**From: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

The message had sent just as Finn began throwing things onto his bed, and picking up a duffle bag which would hold it all. He was going to go to Cora and Franks first, try and talk to Kurt and Blaine, and maybe Santana, before trying to mend fences with the others... sure, maybe it's not going to be enough... but if it gets his relationship with Kurt and Blaine back on the right track... then it's for the best... Finn's phone chimed with a message, just as his mother knocked on the door, demanding to be let in...

**To: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

**If you think we're going to help you after what you did to Kurt... then your mind is fucked up. However, because we all love Kurt and Blaine, and Elijah and Emmanuel are driving us insane... we're going to give you the benefit of the doubt. We will meet you at Cora and Franks in two hours... just remember how this all started Finn...**

**From: Wes Montgomery**

Finn smiled at the message, kicking his bag into the closet before opening the door, and letting his mother into the room. She took one look around, and sat down, bursting into tears and clutching onto Finn for dear life. He didn't hear the doorbell ring, until Burt appeared in the doorway, calling Carole downstairs... Finn followed, leaving his bag at the foot of the stairs, to make a quick escape when the time was right... only it wouldn't be, because Cora and Frank are in the lounge right now... and they're talking to Burt... this isn't going to end well... not for anyone... Finn took that moment to make his escape... not bothering to be quiet about it... by the time his parents realise, he'll be in Westerville, and they won't be able to contact him...

**To: Finn Hudson-Hummel**

**I don't know if you're getting these messages Finn, but I need you to hear this... I don't blame you... I forgive you, and I want my brother back... please call me... **

**From: Kurt Hummel**

* * *

><p>Kurt was in the middle of preparing dinner when the doorbell rang. Blaine was asleep, and Santana and Brittany had gone home to change. He was pretty much alone in the house, seeing as Frank and Cora said they had a meeting they were attending, and they wouldn't be home till late. The baseball bat by the door was Blaine's idea... not that Kurt would ever use it, he'd rather punch someone in the face... alot has changed about him... the person on the other side of the door had knocked about six times when Kurt arrived, opening the door to reveal his step-brother, standing awkwardly on the porch, bag slung over his shoulder... Kurt unlocked the screen door, and led Finn in to the lounge, crossing his arms, giving himself that little extra protection from whatever was to happen next.<p>

'I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I have been getting your texts, I just... needed some time... I'm going to make this right though... I'm going to see Sebastian and ask him about the other two, and then I'm going to make sure they're put in jail, and never allowed out again...'

'What do you mean 'see' Sebastian? How do you know where he is?' Kurt asked, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion... last he'd heard, or been told, Sebastian was in holding, awaiting arrest

'Puck and the others have him in a safe house until the hearing. I'm going to go there and find out where the others are... bring them back to the house, and call the cops...'

'I forgive you Finn. Do whatever you need to make yourself feel better, but just know that okay? I have to finish dinner, Sanny and Britt will be here soon. Text me when you're... whatever...' Kurt replied, showing Finn out, before closing the door, locking it, and sinking down to the floor... letting the lie wash through him... he'd be talking to Blaine later... but right now... he's not going to worry about any of them... he can't... it's too hard...

...

Blaine had woken up just as Santana and Brittany arrived back at the house. Kurt wasn't talking much to any of them, figuring his boyfriend was just tired, Blaine dropped the subject. He's trying to give Kurt a little space, so he can remember what independence is like, but whether or not it's working... that's another story... Brittany and Santana were talking with each other, keeping their glances over at Blaine to a minimum, but the boy still knew they were talking about him... he doesn't know why... maybe it has something to do with the person that stopped by earlier, assuming that it was Puckerman or Sam or someone, coming to check on Kurt, make sure he's alright... he wasn't expecting to see the text from Wes on his phone as they all sat down to eat

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**Finn has this crazy plan. He told Kurt about Sebastian... I'm sorry, we didn't know until he told us. We're heading out to the house now... I'll let you know if Puck kills him... lol. **

**From: Wes Montgomery**

Blaine sighed, suddenly realising why Kurt wasn't talking to him... he didn't reply, instead putting his phone back into his pocket, and pushing it away... in a week's time, they'll be at Nationals, and they won't have to worry about this anymore... they won't have to deal with all of this shit... it's coming to an end... and Blaine's happy about that... if only Finn wasn't going to be a dick and fuck everything they've worked for up...

* * *

><p>Finn was the first one out of the car, quickly followed by Wes and David. He didn't care that Puckerman was on the other side of that door... he didn't care that he could get arrested for assault and conspiracy to kidnap... all he cares about is Kurt... and if this gets him his brother back, then so be it... Puck hadn't even time to react when the front door opened, and Finn stormed in, taking the stairs two at a time, and rapping on the locked door so hard, anyone thought it would fall off under the giants touch... Nick had stepped back, handing Finn the key, and raising his hands, before looking to Wes, who simply shrugged, and rolled his eyes... Finn had been like this for a week now, and if this was going to do anything, it would bring back the real Finn Hudson... or completely destroy all innocence he has left... Sebastian's eyes widened as he was pushed against the wall, Finn's right hand holding him there, whilst his left curled into a fist, waiting to strike. Nick had to admit, he was impressed by the jocks willingness to just get straight to it, but then he remembered that they still need Sebastian, and called Finn to get off the boy...<p>

'Tell me where your boy toys are, and I'll let you go without choking you to death... which is what you deserve,' Finn said

'I want a deal... you let me talk to Kurt, and I'll tell you where Jesse and Dave are... that's all I'm saying...' Sebastian replied, not anticipating the punch to the face from Finn

'Wrong answer... I'm not letting you anywhere near my brother... now I can get Puck and we can do this the hard way, or, you can make this so much easier for all of us, and spill,' Finn said, not bothering to care that Wes was calling his name

'I'm not telling you anything about it, until I talk to Kurt. I want to hear the truth from his mouth before I hand them in...'

'Are you really going to get Blaine to bring Kurt out here?' Nick asked, looking at Wes who was talking with Quinn and Puck

'I don't know... Finn, can we talk to you out here... he'll still be here when you come back...' Wes said, making sure Nick locked the door before following Finn back to the lounge...

* * *

><p>'You can't bring Kurt out here... it will literally break him... I saw him; he's only just holding it together...'<p>

'Finn, we've been trying to get information out of him for a week. There are twenty of us here with Kurt... he's not going to be alone... none of us want to do this, and I'm sure Blaine will say the same thing... we need to find them... no location, no arrest...' Quinn said, softly

'There has to be another way to get information out of him... I don't want my brother brought into this...'

'Finn, we're all in this, or we're not. You have to make a choice... in, or out?' Puck asked...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys like, and all that stuff. What will Finn choose? Also coming up... the reason that Kurt and Rachel aren't friends in the future, National's, the court case/arrest and we see Kurt's entrance at Finchel's wedding in the future... just something to look forward to in the next few chapters... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	15. The One With Finn In, or Out

**A/N: I think it's becoming apparent to me that this story needs to start coming to an end, and with that in mind, I have written the next four chapters at least, and I think I know how I want it to end. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the rest of the story, which will be posted shortly within the next week or two... I love you guys who are still with me, and I hope you're liking this story... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: The One With Finn In, Or Out<strong>

'Finn, we're all in this, or we're not. You have to make a choice... in, or out?' Puck asked...

* * *

><p>The quarterback was stunned by his friend's forceful nature. He's beginning to think that his idea has some flaws and that maybe he should have come up with a different plan before confronting Sebastian. The Troubletones and Warblers are watching him, but he can't decide whether or not putting Kurt through all of this torture is going to set the boy back further than he already is... Against his better judgement he turned to Puckerman, extending his hand and shaking it...<p>

'I'm in, but if anything happens to Kurt, I'll never speak to any of you again,'

'It's cool, we don't like you anyway,' Wes replied, shaking the boy's hand, before turning to follow Quinn and Puck down the hall

'You shouldn't have done that... you do know that we're all risking prison for doing this right? Kurt better be alright with this, or Blaine won't be the only one you deal with...' Nick said, leaving Finn gaping after him...

'This isn't going to end well,' Jeff said, to Finn as the two were called back to the lounge with the others...

* * *

><p>Blaine was in the middle of helping Kurt with the dishes when his phone started buzzing uncontrollably on the counter, about three different texts all appearing at the same time. Blaine sighed and shook his head, knowing immediately that at least one would be from Wes, but not expecting Finn or Puck's messages, and another incoming one from Nick and Jeff... Kurt was eyeing him suspiciously, eyebrow quirked in a way that Blaine hasn't seen in a while, before drying his hands, and moving to wrap them around Blaine's waist, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder, and placing light kisses along his boyfriend's slender neck. Blaine was fiddling with his phone, trying to read all the messages and reply to them, but his mind was caught on the one from Puck...<p>

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**Finn wants to bring Kurt out here to get some information out of Sebastian. We want to know what you think of this plan. We've all talked it through, and Wes says it's a good idea, but he won't pursue it if you're not happy with it...**

**From: Noah Puckerman**

Blaine knew Kurt was reading this over his shoulder, and that he should probably be asking his boyfriend what he wanted to do with this information... it is Kurt's choice after all... a small part of Blaine wants to forbid his boyfriend from going out there, but they need that information to get arrests, and the logical part of Blaine's brain thinks it's a good idea. Kurt isn't looking at the phone when Blaine turns around, instead, his boyfriend takes the opportunity to lean in a kiss him, startling Blaine, who takes a moment before kissing back, his hands gripping Kurt's waist, whilst the other boy plays with the hair on the back of his neck. _Kurt hasn't been this forward in a long while... maybe those new tablets Dr. Paul is giving him are working or maybe... _Blaine's thoughts betrayed him as Kurt pushed him back until he was trapped between the wall of the lounge and Kurt's warm body. If he'd wanted to ask Kurt about the text before, the only thing he was thinking now was how they would make to their bedroom before they were both naked... but considering that Kurt is kissing him into oblivion against the lounge room wall, he's starting to think that the couch might be their best bet, or even the coffee table... Blaine is broken once again out of his thoughts, when Kurt moves to pull his t-shirt off and throw it on the floor without a care that it would wrinkle. Blaine copies his boyfriend's actions with Kurt's shirt, before Kurt moves his hands tantalisingly slow down Blaine's sides, until they're once again resting on his hips... all previous thought about Wes' plans are lost, as Kurt works at the button on his jeans, yanking them down before pulling Blaine towards their bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them... _so that's how we're going to get to the bedroom before we're... well I'm naked... _Blaine thought flipping over so that he's now straddling Kurt, and moving to remove his boyfriend's jeans, leaving both boys in their boxers, panting and moaning, begging for relief from their partner...

Kurt was having an internal freak-out when Blaine flipped them so he was lying, back on the bed... he knows that it's Blaine, and that his boyfriend would never hurt him, and the medication that he's taking is helping, and Dr. Paul is helping him, and he wants to be okay enough to be able to have sex with Blaine without freaking out... but he's not, and he knows he should say something, but his boyfriend is pressing tender kisses all over his naked torso, and it's hot and he's hard and is begging for relief... he wants Blaine, he knows he does, but his internal struggle is making it hard for him to let everything go, even thought this is the farthest they've gone in almost a month. They've had sex before this, but Kurt was on different drugs back then, and he was seeking something to get rid of the pain, but now he just wants love... love that Blaine can give... but he doesn't feel it... he still feels the pain as much as he wants to be loved... it isn't enough...

'Nngh... Blaine, you need to, _ah _stop... stop,' Kurt said, sitting up slowly, as Blaine moved to pull him into a hug

'Shhh babe, it's okay. I'm not mad, I'll never be mad... Shhh,'

'I just feel bad because I was the one who started it, and you must think I'm so pathetic...'

'No. You are not, never have, and never will be pathetic Kurt... I'm so proud of you, and I'll wait as long as you need me to... I love you,' Blaine said, placing soft kisses all over his boyfriend's face

'I love you too,' Kurt replied, closing his eyes and letting Blaine's love wash over him...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Wes Montgomery<strong>

**I have to talk to Kurt... will get back to you. Don't do anything stupid Wesley. Tell Finn not to do anything stupid either... **

**From: Blaine Anderson**

This was the text Wes received two hours after the one he'd sent to Blaine, just as he was stepping out of the car, with Puck and Finn to go back into the safe house. Quinn, Santana and Brittany had gone to Finn's to get some of his stuff, and to quell Rachel's questions and nagging about where he boyfriend had run off to without telling her... Quinn was about ready to rip the girls head off when Brittany spoke, telling her that if Rachel was smart, she would shut up and stop talking, because Kurt is hurting and they need to help him. Santana just kissed her girlfriend, and smirked at Rachel, who was gaping at the blonde cheerio, before the three walked off, and into the Hudmel house, where Carole and Burt were sitting in the lounge, talking softly with two people they couldn't make out... Santana shrugged, and headed upstairs to Finn's room, letting Quinn pack some stuff for the quarterback, whilst she and Britt headed to Kurt's old room and stood in the door, looking in on the empty room which used to hold so much of Kurt's life... _Kurt's stupid uncle... how dare he turn Burt into the person he is now... how fucking dare he... he doesn't even know what he's done to his own son... Kurt's broken, and lost, and if it hadn't of been for Blaine and the Troubletones, he'd probably be... no... _She wasn't going to think about that... Kurt's still here... he's still with them, and he'll be with them for the rest of their lives... even if Santana has to knock some sense into him...

Burt didn't seem to be paying attention to the three girls in his house, more interested in the football game on TV, to be worried about anything else. Carole, on the other hand, was waiting for them when they arrived back downstairs, eyes soft, almost filled with tears, and if Santana, Quinn and Brittany felt like they were going to give in, they were knocked out of that when Burt and Frank appeared in the lounge room threshold, the man seeming to freeze and actually look guilty. Before Frank could say anything, Santana, Quinn and Brittany had left the house, all three furious at the prospect that Frank was going to make Kurt move back into the Hudmel house. Frank, on the other hand, ran after the girls, but caught the back of their already moving car; not getting a chance to explain what was going on. He knew what would happen now... they'd tell Blaine, and Kurt, and things would fall apart. Cora was already on the phone, probably trying to get hold of Blaine, but she received no answer, her nephew's phone going straight through to voicemail. The room was silent. Carole was trying to maintain her composure, and Burt had moved to the hall to see what the ruckus was about, and if he could do anything. When Frank and Cora excused themselves and left, Carole moved to talk to her husband...

'You can't force Kurt to move back in here... not after all that happened,'

'He was attacked Carole... he's afraid. We all are. Those three are out there somewhere... he's safer here, and he's my son... I know Blaine won't like it, but I don't care...'

'You should go to one of his sessions Burt, before you make this decision,' Carole replied, walking into the kitchen

'Maybe I will,' Burt muttered to himself, turning back to watch TV.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Blaine woke to find his boyfriend watching him, a small smile on his lips as he pushed a soft curl off his forehead. The moment was one that Blaine wanted to last forever, but of course, the almost deafening sound of his four year old cousin shouting had to ruin the intimate moment with his boyfriend, who just sighed, kissed Blaine softly on the lips, before rolling out of their bed, and heading into the bathroom to get ready for school. Wes would kill them for missing National's rehearsal, and honestly, Kurt just wanted to go to school, hang out with Nick, laugh at Elijah and Emmanuel, annoy Wes and David about their "bromance-which-is-so-not-a-straight-thing" and be a normal teenager for the last two months of their senior year. It's April, they have a month till National's, and two months till graduation, and by that time, Kurt and Blaine won't need anything else, because they'll have each other, and that's all that matters... Blaine rolled over onto his back, thinking back over Wes' text from yesterday. It's Monday, meaning Kurt has a session tonight, and he could always as Dr. Paul about it... then again, admitting to Dr. Paul that they have one of Kurt's attackers' hostage could get him into more trouble than it's worth...<p>

**To: Nick Duval**

**We need to make today as normal as possible. I want Kurt to be welcomed back to all the madness that makes Dalton and the Warblers who we are... tell Wes to give the Turnstones permission to go mad... and break out the movies and snacks, because after Kurt's session tonight, we're having a movie night... all invited...**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Kurt had just turned the shower on when Blaine threw his phone back onto the bed, sighing, and sitting up, just as Chelsea pushed the bedroom door open, and proceeded to jump up on Kurt and Blaine's bed, hugging her cousin, and telling him all about what they did on the weekend. Apparently, Blaine's parents were once again, back in town, and they want a meeting with Blaine and Cora. He's not sure he wants to go, last time, he and his mother sat in a cold silence, Kurt just watching the two of them, knowing exactly what it's like... Chelsea was about to break into a monologue about which of her Barbie's she would be taking to preschool, when Cora knocked on the door, smiling as Chelsea kissed Blaine's cheek, and ran to her mother. Blaine's phone chimed a message from the bed...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**You might regret letting the twins go mad, but I'll let Wesley know. See you guys when you get back here. Have u talked to Kurt about Sebastian?**

**From: Nick Duval**

Blaine cringed, remembering he was meant to have asked Kurt about it, but it completely slipping his mind with all the other things that had been going on, like his boyfriend seducing him, and his parents back in town, and Santana's belief that his aunt and uncle are trying to get Burt to let Kurt move back in with the Hudmel's... not that Blaine would ever let it happen. Kurt was fully dressed in his uniform when he came out of the bathroom, winking at Blaine before leaving the room, and Blaine to shower, and his thoughts... thoughts which are going to make him do something stupid, and possibly set his boyfriend back a year in recovery... of course, the medication that Dr. Paul has him on now, may help this situation better, and Kurt's anger management has gotten better since then, but it's still there, and so is the depression and the hurt, and the pain... Blaine knows this... which is why he's being so stupid... _Kurt is going to maim me... _Blaine thought as he typed a reply to Nick...

**To: Nick Duval**

**Yeah, set up a time, and we'll be there. I don't like it, but we'll do it... we all need to put this behind us... **

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Blaine sighed, throwing his phone back on the bed, and getting ready for his own shower, listening to the sounds of his family in the lounge, all laughing, except for Kurt, he couldn't hear his boyfriend's laughter... Blaine didn't dwell on it... he'd worry about it when they are back at Dalton...

* * *

><p>Finn, Puck and Santana had missed three days of school already, but they couldn't leave Sebastian alone in the house... who knows what he might try... they had been chosen to babysit the "createn" as Santana had started calling him, by the Warblers and their esteemed council... <em>esteemed? It's just an excuse for three people to give all the solo's to Blaine, and the rest just go with it because they're all brainwashed by Wes and his gavels <em>Santana thought as she and Puck went up to check on their hostage. Nick had earlier informed them that Blaine would be willing to bring Kurt out, they just need to figure out when and how to do it, so that Kurt doesn't get hurt... Finn didn't like the idea, but Santana's glare told the quarterback that he was being overruled, and lucky to even be considered in this whole thing... Finn stated that it was his idea to try and literally knock some sense into the createn, but Santana had wacked him over the head, and told him to shut up enough times already, he doesn't need to be told again...

'Shit, the school called my mom... shit,' Finn said, checking a text from his frantically worried mother

'So, just tell her you're on a field trip with Glee and she'll leave you alone. I would have told my mother that, but she knows that I quit,' Santana replied, smirking

'What did you tell her?' Finn asked, pocketing his phone, hoping the lie would work

'I'm addicted to drugs, and my friends have taken me to a safe house so I can go cold turkey... she full on believed it, but only because it's McKinley, and that's what she'd expect from her lesbian daughter... she loves me, but she's so stupid...' Santana replied, smirking once more

Puck chuckled, and patted Finn's shoulder, before leaving the room to give Sebastian lunch. The boy hadn't said anything, but when he was told that Kurt was being brought out, he lit up, only to be punched in the face by Puckerman and threatened if he should so much as look at Kurt the wrong way... Blaine would insist on being there, and Puck knew Sebastian would want to talk to Kurt alone, so basically, it's up to the countertenor they all love so much, to decide whether or not he can handle being in the same room as the stalker/attacker. It's not that Puck wanted Kurt to be in the same room with Sebastian at all, he just wanted to know where the other two loonies are, so he could go and beat the shit out of them, before turning them into the cops... he's out of juvie, but that doesn't mean he's off the hook, so he needs to be extra careful...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**All set for tomorrow night... Let me know if you need to change the date, cause I'm really looking forward to punching the createn some more...**

**From: Noah Puckerman**

* * *

><p>This was the text that Blaine received just as he and Kurt walked into French and sat down beside Nick and Jeff respectively. The two were holding hands and whispering softly to each other, Blaine couldn't make out everything, but something about "Kurt moving back into Hudmel's" and "Cora and Mrs. Anderson talking again" caught his attention, shoving his phone back into his pocket, and trying to ignore the questions in his head, as they started their class as his fluent-in-French-boyfriend, smiled and winked, before looking down at his work. If Blaine hadn't of been distracted before, he certainly was now, especially by Jeff's conversation with Nick, about his aunt and uncle apparently kicking his boyfriend out, and forcing him to go back to Carole and Burt's. Blaine wouldn't let that happen... not after all they've worked for... if worst comes to worst, he'll get an apartment with Kurt... they're moving to New York for college anyway... it's not like they'd be wasting their time... it's just another member of Blaine's family he'll have to cross off his "acceptance" list. After that, French seemed to just drag on, and Blaine knew that he'd have to corner either Nick or Jeff before Warbler practice and get information out of them. He could just go to Santana, but she'd only told him parts for a reason, that probably being that they all know what Blaine's temper is like, and it's not something to mess with... Kurt has noticed something off with his boyfriend, who walked out of class, eyebrows furrowed and stern look on his face, his hazel-eyes filled with annoyance and a little anger...<p>

'Babe, is something wrong?' Kurt asked, as they made their way to their study hall

'Huh? Oh no, everything's good love. Don't worry about it... I love you,' Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek and taking the countertenor's hand, as they caught up with Wes and David at their regular study table

'Did you hear about Ian and Elijah? Apparently they've got this idea to convince the teachers to let us throw the graduation party here...' David said, as the four of them sat down...

'I highly doubt, anything Ian and Elijah come up with will benefit us in anyway...' Kurt replied, pulling out his calculus book and beginning work...

Wes chuckled, nodding, completely agreeing with Kurt on that fact. Blaine was frowning, staring at the far wall as though it was somehow in the wrong... Wes quirked an eyebrow at his friend, before nudging David, who smirked... Blaine was unaware of what was going on with the two boys in front of him, until Wes kicked him under the table, and pointed to his phone, which he picked up, to find two texts from both council members...

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**You look like you're concentrating hard on something, and we didn't want to disturb you, in case you haven't spoken to Kurtie, but we are going to take Kurt out to see Sebastian tomorrow night... Is that cool?**

**From: Wesley Montgomery**

Blaine looked up at the head councilman and rolled his eyes, but looked down at his phone to type a reply, considering that no, he hasn't asked Kurt, but it's something that needs to be done, and after the session tonight, he's going to ask his boyfriend about it... David smirked as he and Wes got the simultaneous text from Blaine...

**To: Wesley Montgomery and David Thompson**

**It's fine. I'll talk to Kurt tonight. I really wish you'd stop calling him Kurtie though, he hates it... and don't say **_**his **_**name, you're making me sick... I want to be there, I don't care what the createn wants, and I want Puck with us...**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

Blaine returned his phone to his blazer pocket, but didn't get out his work; instead, he stood, excusing himself from the group, before walking off to find Jeff, who he found in the hallway between study hall and Calculus. Nick was nowhere to be seen, and Blaine took the opportunity to corner the boy, and ask him what he knew about his aunt and uncle trying to kick Kurt out of their house.

'Hey, what do you know about Cora and Frank kicking Kurt out of the house?' he asked, pinning Jeff against the wall

'Geez Blaine, what the fuck are you doing?' Jeff asked

'Tell me what Santana told you... why are they kicking Kurt out? Why were they at the Hudmel's? He's my boyfriend Jeff, I deserve to know...'

'Blaine? Babe, what are you doing?' Kurt asked, not near enough for Blaine to reach out, arms wrapped around himself, stepping back when Blaine released Jeff and moved towards him

'It's cool Kurt, nothing happened, I just got Blaine upset and he had every right to do what he did. As for your information, I'd talk to Cora, and get all the facts, before you jump to hasty conclusions...' Jeff said, walking off, and leaving Blaine to clean up his own mess

'Babe...'

'Don't... come near me. I need time to think... I love you, but I need time to process this...' Kurt replied, turning to walk back into study hall.

* * *

><p>Santana was in the lounge room of the safe house when the front door banged open, and Blaine practically stormed in, slamming the door closed, before walking over to her, and standing with his arms crossed, forcing the girl to look up, and smirk. She knew what he would be here for. Santana stood up, leading Blaine through to the kitchen, before closing the door, and turning to face the lead singer, who was still dressed in his uniform...<p>

'All I know, is that your aunt and uncle were at the Hudmel house, and they were talking to Carole and Burt about your boyfriend. I don't know what they said, but I heard something along the lines of "Kurt needing his father" and "rough times". You'd have to go straight to Burt if you want the full information,' Santana said, crossing her arms

'Okay, thanks Santana. If Kurt asks, which he won't, but if he does, I'm running an errand for Nick, and I'll be back before his session,'

'Where are you going?'

'I'm going straight to the source to find out why, all of a sudden, Burt Hummel wants back in his sons life, after all the crap he put Kurt through over the last six months... I appreciate you're help Santana, and I will find a way to repay the favour,'

'Blaine, are you fucking mad? I told you this so you wouldn't go around yelling at Nick and Jeff... You can't do this to Kurt...'

'Watch me...' Blaine replied, leaving before Santana could talk him out of it...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all folks. Hope you enjoy. There's another poll going on my page, so check it out... song ideas for Nationals in this story... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	16. The One with the Big Bang

**A/N: Bonjour... Another chapter. This one is the lead up to the National's chapter, which is currently being written. There was a poll held a few weeks ago to help determine the Warbler group song for this chapter, but given the lack of response, I have decided to just go with my original choices, and hope they work out all right. As for what they are, you'll find out next chapter... Also, from eighteen onwards, i'll be skipping through a bit, just to get to the end of the story, because i'm almost done, and I want the graduation chapter to be the second last one... so bear with me, and enjoy this chapter... JusticeIsn'tEas0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: The One, With the Big Bang<strong>

Kurt hadn't seen Blaine leave. In fact, the countertenor had gone back to their dorm room, telling Jeff that he just needed to be by himself for a moment, to think about what he'd seen Blaine doing. It's not that it was the first time; Blaine was naturally protective of him, but the anger, and rage he'd seen in his boyfriend's eyes had scared him a little. He'd never known Blaine to get that angry before, not even when Jesse and Karofsky had kidnapped him the second time, did Blaine get that angry... it's okay though, because they're going to a session, and Kurt can bring it up with Dr. Paul, and then they can talk about it, they can make it right, because that's what they do... that's how it works... Kurt deserves that after everything he's been through. The only warning that things were falling apart, was Jeff knocking on the door of his and Blaine's dorm, and letting himself in, followed by Nick, and a guilty looking Santana, who must have shown up sometime in the last twenty minutes Kurt had been hiding himself away... he didn't want to deal with all of this right now... he just wants his boyfriend, and his life...

Blaine was already fuming when he got in the car. He knew that Jeff had seen him go, and he knew that if he didn't leave now, he and Kurt would be late for their session with Dr. Paul, and that would be worse than not letting Mr. Hummel take his son back, without proof first, that he's changed, back to the man he used to be, back to the man that Kurt can call a father, one who accepts his relationship with Blaine, and can be there if things fall apart like they have over the last six months. The two hour drive to Lima should have given Blaine time to calm down, but it didn't. It just made him think over what Santana had told him, and give him time to become more and more worked up... he was so worked up, he was literally banging on the Hudmel front door two hours later, waiting for to be opened, hopefully by Burt, so he doesn't have to go through pleasantries with Carole and Finn... however, it's to Blaine's disappointment that Carole opens the door, smiling brightly and inviting him inside, asking if he'd like anything to drink. Blaine goes through the motions, not really caring that Carole is asking about Kurt, or about Dalton, or how his aunt and uncle are... he doesn't care that she's talking about ND and Finn, and when he spots the large, burly man in the lounge, he just about loses his cool... he politely explains to Carole that he's here to talk to Burt, privately.

'He's in the lounge dear; you're quite welcome to stay. Will Kurt be joining us?'

'No,' is all Blaine says, walking into the lounge, watching as Burt's face dawns with realisation as to why he's here.

'I have a feeling I know why you're here Blaine, and given that you didn't bring Kurt, it must have something to do with your aunt and uncle coming to see me,' Burt said calmly, keeping eye contact with his son' s boyfriend

'You'd be right then wouldn't you... I'd give you a moment to tell me how you know my aunt and uncle, but I don't think I really care for your explanations right now... what I want to know, is why they're planning on kicking my boyfriend out of their house, and sending him back here, after everything he's been through with you, and the attack,' Blaine replied, looking between Burt, and Carole, who was standing in the doorway, watching the two people who love Kurt the most...

* * *

><p>Dalton had become a different place in the time Kurt had been there. Of course, it's changed in good ways, as well as bad, but the hype the Warblers were experiencing over their National's participation was astounding, even to the other members of the school, and to all of their team members. Kurt was just excited to be going back to New York for the competition, and hopefully, after winning, they can come back here, finish out the school year, and graduate, so that Kurt and Blaine can finally put everything behind them, and get on with their lives... Jeff was flustered when Kurt started shouting at him for letting Blaine go and do something as stupid as confront his father about something that probably wasn't going to happen, firstly, because Kurt, Santana and Blaine wouldn't let it, and secondly, he doesn't want to be back in that house, with his father, who was so accepting, and then all of a sudden... wasn't. Nick was trying to talk Kurt out of going after his boyfriend, after all, if Burt was going to do something, he'd have probably done it by now, and Blaine would be calling Kurt to pick him up or something... Finn should also be home, but knowing the quarterback, he'd be out with Rachel, or the others, and he'd be stuck with Burt, and the man's short temper, and shotgun. Kurt visibly flinched when Nick moved towards him, mentioning that Blaine could be shot by Burt and Nick immediately regretted bringing it up with his friend. He doesn't want either of them to get hurt, but Blaine is stubborn at the best of times, and that's not necessarily a good thing...<p>

Wes had called an emergency meeting for two thirty. Blaine was in Lima, Kurt was refusing to leave his room until his boyfriend returned and had some sense knocked into him, and Nick was freaking out, because Kurt's session is a five, and if Blaine's not back by then, he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever monster Kurt Hummel will unleash... Nick sent a message to Blaine, hoping it would calm the boy down enough to come to his senses and drive back to Dalton before everything falls apart, but the downside of trying to do that, is the fact that Blaine left his phone here in the dorm, and both Jeff and Nick could tell Kurt's patience was wearing thin. They don't need a violent outburst from Kurt, especially when the one person who can control them is two hours away... _stupid idiot, why couldn't he wait until tomorrow, or later tonight when Kurt's asleep... damn Blaine and his overprotective nature... jumping to conclusions without getting all of the information beforehand... _Nick thought, pacing the room as Kurt started muttering things under his breath, probably words that would calm him down...

**To: Nick Duval**

**Hey need you and Jeff to come out to the safe house. We have a problem. Don't bring Kurt; it's not safe right now... Bring more Warblers if you can**

**From: Noah Puckerman**

Nick showed the message to Jeff, who looked up at Kurt, the countertenor had sunk to the floor, head in his hands, rocking back and forth saying Blaine's name over and over. Nick knew they couldn't leave him like that, and getting Wes to sit with him would end in another black eye for the head councilman. Elijah chose that moment to enter Blaine and Kurt's dorm room, going to sit by Kurt, and nodding to Jeff and Nick, who immediately left the room, sending a text to the Warblers who were available that they were needed. If Sebastian escapes, they have nothing... his trial is in two weeks, and they can't afford anything to go wrong, until the cops have all three of them... until then, whatever they do, can't be undone, and that means pulling out the extremes, even if it means missing Warbler's practice...

**To: Warblers**

**We're needed at the safe house. Puck says there's a problem... heading out there now. Come if you can, don't let anyone know, Elijah, please stay with Kurt.**

**From: Nick Duval**

* * *

><p>Burt was fuming. How dare this boy come to his house and accuse him of trying to manipulate Kurt into coming home. If he wanted his son to come home, he'd ask... Kurt would probably be happier in his own room, with his own bed, and clothes... <em>but he doesn't live here anymore... none of that stuff is here... he took all of his clothes, and the bed hasn't been slept in for six months... Blaine isn't here to accuse you of anything... he's here to make sure you're not taking anything away from Kurt... all that's left in that room, are the reminders of the mistakes you made six months ago... <em>Burt thought to himself as Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose, and tried to calm himself down... he doesn't need to get into a fight with his boyfriend's father right now... what he needs, is to get the point across to Burt, that his son isn't coming home, not matter how much his aunt and uncle support the idea...

'Blaine, you can't come into my house, and tell me what to do. I'm the parent...'

'Some parent you are... Kurt was attacked, raped and held captive for months... months, and he comes home after all of that, to talk to you about it... and you kick him out, because your brother is a homophobic ass. You think that what Kurt's going through is easy? You think he's just going to come back here? He won't, and I don't care how much Cora and Frank push this, I'm not letting him. we'll move to New York early if we have to, but there is no way in hell, that Kurt will ever live in this house again...' Blaine spoke sternly, looking at Carole who was surprised by Blaine's outburst, and by Burt's reaction

'You think this is about getting my son back? I don't ever expect him to forgive me for what I said, or did. I'm not going to ask him to move back in, because I know he'd say no, and you can argue that I'm a homophobic ass, and that Kurt is better off without me... maybe he is... but don't you come into this house, and tell me how I should be with my son...'

'Kurt stopped being your son, the minute you told him to get out and never come back. He stopped being your son, the minute you called him a... that word... he stopped being your son, when he tried to take his own life... three times... and woke up in the middle of the night with nightmares... you don't know what it's been like for us... I don't know why you were talking with my aunt and uncle, but I'm not letting you anywhere near Kurt... I don't care if you apologise and he forgives you... you're not coming anywhere near my boyfriend...' Blaine replied, turning to leave the room, he has to grab the rest of Kurt's things anyway...

'BLAINE... I didn't know that any of that stuff happened to Kurt...'

'You were too busy calling us fags to notice... you were too busy turning into my parents, to notice anything that was going on at that hell hole you call a school... you were too busy being all 'ooo-straight man' with Finn to fucking care. So do us all a favour, and just stop... you've put Kurt out of your life... it's over now...' Blaine said once more, turning fully to leave now... 'He'll never forgive you, and neither will I for what you called us... '

Silence...

* * *

><p>The house was eerily quiet when Blaine arrived back at Dalton. He was expecting the twins to be running around, causing havoc, and Wes to be lecturing David about the importance of his gavel, whilst the rest of the Warblers just relaxed. He'd made it back by four thirty... which was good, because Kurt's session is at Five, and then need to be there soon, which is why he was shocked to find their dorm room empty, and void of Kurt, and anyone else who could have been in there... Blaine placed the bag of belongings down on Kurt's bed, and moved to the ensuite bathroom, surprisingly, finding the door locked... that's not good. They had purposely taken the locks off after Kurt tried to lock himself in thee when he first started at Dalton so he could cut... Blaine was freaking out now... <em>please no Kurt... don't be doing this to us... we've come so far... <em>Blaine thought as he pummelled his fist against the door, calling Kurt's name, and praying that his boyfriend hasn't done anything stupid... the door opens to reveal Elijah and Kurt, sitting on the floor, tears streaming from Kurt's eyes, as he drops the offending object upon seeing Blaine. It's Wes who opens the door... this, in itself, is a feat... the two Warblers had probably locked themselves in there, to try and calm down Kurt, so he could go through with it, and Elijah looked almost broken, and sad at his friend's sudden change in attitude... Blaine is engulfed in a hug by his boyfriend, who is sobbing into his blazer, holding on for dear life, as if the lifeline he had, has been shortened all of a sudden.

Kurt's sobs were the only things filling the silence of the room. Wes was sitting on the floor, head in his hands, tears beginning to form in his eyes. If the moment wasn't so tense, Blaine would have asked where the others were, but something in Elijah's eyes told him not to... it's like the boy had just... shut down... it's completely unlike Elijah, who is outgoing, and outspoken, and downright loud, and cheeky. It's oddly disturbing to see him silent, to now hear anything coming out of his mouth, to see him without Emmanuel... it's like Wes and David without each other... like Wes is now... he just wants David, and David is probably feeling the same way about his "bro". But at the moment, Blaine doesn't care... the boy in his arms is broken, and it's heartbreaking to witness and feel, but they do, each of them, they feel everything... Kurt's literally shaking, but usually after an episode like this, he'll go punch the punching bag for twenty minutes... he hasn't moved from Blaine's arms, but he knows he'll have to, because if he misses a session with Dr. Paul, he'll be so far behind, it will be impossible to come back from... Wes is almost sure that Kurt has stopped crying when he stands thirty minutes later, looking at the clock, and reminding Blaine that they need to head to Dr. Paul's office. Kurt looks up at the mention of his therapist, and stands, not moving too far from Blaine, before the two follow Wes out of the room, leaving Elijah to lock up for them, and make sure that the rest of Sanchez house is ready for when the other Warblers get back...

* * *

><p>'Do you think you've come a long way since we first started these sessions Kurt?' Dr. Paul asked, as Blaine sat down and let Kurt curl up to him<p>

'I wouldn't know. I've been up and down so many times, and the medication makes me loopy, and some days I'm happy, and others I want to... well I'm just depressed... I don't know...'

'I think you've come along way Kurt... I think you're getting better, and I think that you should focus all you have on National's right now. Blaine and the Warblers think it's going to be good for you... after National's, you have graduation, and then you don't have to worry about ND, or your family. you'll be in New York with Blaine, and nothing else will matter... those boys who did this to you Kurt, they're going to be caught, and they'll go away for a long time...'

'They already got out once, what makes you think they won't get out again? Besides, they can't arrest them, unless they have all three of them, and the only way to get the location of Karofsky and Jesse, is through me talking with Sebastian... I don't know if I have the strength to do that anymore... I thought I did, but after tonight... I don't know...' Kurt replied, not looking at his therapist

'Kurt, did you want to cut tonight? Blaine told me about your argument... did you think about it...?'

'No... I ran to the bathroom, and I just sunk to the floor and cried, and I tried to think of all the good things Blaine has done for me, and then I realised that being mad at him, and afraid of him is stupid, because he loves me, and I love him, and he'd never do that... and somewhere between thinking all of that, and Elijah showing up, I realised that not once, had I thought about self-harming... I thought about Blaine...' Kurt replied, smiling softly when Blaine kissed his temple lightly.

'This is good... Kurt, this means you're getting better... you've come along way... now I just need you to prove it...' Dr. Paul said, smiling and placing a calming hand on Kurt's knee, noticing the way the boy didn't flinch this time...

* * *

><p><strong>To: Troubletones and Warblers<strong>

**We're having a pre-National's party at Sanchez house tomorrow night from four pm till morning. You're all welcome to stay. We know tomorrow is Tuesday, and National's is on the weekend, but we need this for Kurt... we also need the location of the other two... also from Kurt... or threat of life...**

**From: Nick Duval and Elijah Turnstone**

All in all, the two Warblers seemed happy with their decision to throw Kurt and small party, to congratulate him on all the good work that he's done. Blaine had text them sometime during his boyfriend's session, and told them about the praise that had been thrust upon Kurt for everything he's been through... in between planning the small gathering, and trying to get names out of Sebastian, Santana almost didn't realise that Blaine hadn't told her about his confrontation with Burt, which had apparently gotten back to Finn, who had told Rachel, who as practically furious, and almost ready to traipse over to Dalton and rip some heads off... however, this wouldn't be happening, because Finn, was currently with the Latina girl, as she, Puck and Brittany were on watch...

**To: Nick Duval**

**We'll be there, don't forget the snacks and movies. Make sure they're ones that Kurt likes; otherwise we'll never hear the end of it... I want chick flicks... **_**that was Santana **_**uh-huh, sure it was... just make sure you have everything...**

**From: Troubletones and Warblers (Santana Lopez and Wesley Montgomery)**

* * *

><p>This was going to be a good night... of course, when the Warblers and the Troubletones are together, you have to expect a party, especially when one Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez are involved... count them in for a party anytime... even though they became distracted talking about it, Santana was still wondering about the big bang, which is what she had named the incident between Burt Hummel and Blaine... she had yet to hear from the tenor, and her patience for gossip was wearing thin... she could take matters into her own hands... but what fun would that be...<p>

'Hey, I've an idea of how we can get answers out of createn without Kurtie...' Santana said, alerting the attention of the others around her

'How do you propose that? He said he'd only talk to Kurt?' Puck asked, sitting opposite Santana in the arm-chair

'Sure, he'll talk to Kurt... but he's infatuated with him right... what if his life was hanging in the balance, and he couldn't speak... Sebastian would just... fall...' she replied

'You know, if this works, it means I'm going to have to admit you're a fucking genius, and then stand behind man hands and sing a song I don't like at National's right?' Puck said, wincing when he saw Santana's smirk

'Oh but the look on that fuckers face... it will be priceless... live a little Puckerman... I'm going to plan it, I'll call Blainey before tomorrow and have it all sorted... speaking of which...'Santana said, standing and heading into the kitchen where her cell was charging...

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived home to find Sanchez house neat and tidy, and all of the Warblers tucked in their beds, all before curfew... not even the twins were doing their goodnight rounds... Blaine thanked whatever deity had gotten into the heads of the Warblers, before ushering his boyfriend into their dorm room, and closing the door, flicking on the light, and turning to face Kurt, who was slowly and seductively unbuttoning his Dalton dress shirt. Blaine moved closer, placing his hands on Kurt's hips, and watching as the counter-tenor dropped the shirt to the floor, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, before pulling said boy in for a kiss... the rest of their night was spent in throws of passion, each boy expressing just how much they love the other through words, actions and caresses... when the sun rises in the morning, they'll wake up curled together, prepared for another day, as the Twins do their morning routine, before realising both boys are naked, and sending out shouts of happiness and love through the whole of Dalton, before the two escape into the shower, and then to their classes... before Nick's party that evening... but for now, they're quite content just laying with each other, making love in the most symbolic of ways, and falling more for each other...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kurt and Blaine celebrating how far Kurt has come at the end there... It needed to be done... sets up the National's chapter _perfectly... _Soon to come... National's, Graduation... and much more... stay tuned, and thanks for alerts, favourites and reviews... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	17. The One with the National's

**A/N: Hello. Remember me? Sorry this chapter has been so long in waiting, but I re-wrote it like... four times, and this was the only version I was truly happy with. I hope you guys like it, and I love all the response i've been getting lately. To those of you who've been waiting and wating, i'm sorry it's late, but i've been dealing with some personal issues, and Uni, but here it is. I hope you like it. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: The One, With the Nationals<strong>

There had been alot of speculation about which songs the Warblers would be singing at Nationals. Finn had been bugging Kurt for two weeks to find out what they were, but the countertenor was tight lipped, and refusing to tell Kurt anything. There hadn't been any talk about what had gone down with Sebastian and the other two boys. All Blaine knew, was that Puck had gotten Sebastian to talk, and they found the other two, all three were currently on their way to a state jail in Columbus, awaiting trial. Kurt hadn't been informed as such, he was so focussed on National's, and finals, and preparing things for New York. Burt hadn't contacted them since Blaine's outburst, and his aunt and uncle had made it very clear that Kurt was welcome to stay as long as he liked, and they had no plans to kick him out anytime soon. The countertenor had been more forward in their relationship, and Blaine was elated, excited almost, especially when remembering the last three nights they've had sex in a row. It's a different side to Kurt, and whether it's the medication, or just the feeling that everything is going to work out fine, Blaine isn't complaining, neither are the other Warblers, who were all too happy to acquiesce to Kurt's request for a solo at National's, to tell his ex-friends what he really thought of them. Needless to say, the last four weeks had been alot better for the countertenor. Rachel had backed off completely, not even bothering to talk at all to Kurt, wrapping herself in the world that revolves around her, and her alone. Finn had been intent on spending as much time with Kurt as possible, and the two, much to Blaine's surprise, had gone on a camping trip with Sam and Puck for the weekend. Kurt had returned, with stories about fishing, making fire, and Finn's attempts at making smores. That had been the highlight of Blaine's week, seeing his boyfriend that happy...

But now, standing in their hotel lobby in New York, knowing that National's is waiting for them, not only fills them all with a sense of pride and accomplishment, but with the knowledge that in a month, they're going to graduate, and move here permanently. That's Kurt's surprise for Blaine... they've been looking at apartments on the internet, but Kurt's already picked one out, and that's what he and the girls in Troubletones have been doing the last two weeks. Organising everything for Kurt and Blaine... before they head back to Westerville, Kurt and the Warblers are going to take Blaine to the apartment and surprise him. It's just Kurt's way of saying thank you for everything that he's done, and that even though it's been almost a year since they started dating... (Nine months tomorrow) there is nothing more in the world that Kurt would ever want, than Blaine... ND and Troubletones aren't staying in the same hotel as them, which sucks, because Quinn was looking forward to sneaking out of their rooms and meeting up with Kurt for a midnight snack. Blaine had just chuckled, explaining that Wes knows all, and Kurt wouldn't have been able to get out of their room without Wes knowing, even though the head Warbler would be three rooms down from them. Finn had been a little weird at the thought of his brother sharing a room with his boyfriend, and freaked when he found out it was a single room, with a double bed... Kurt had just laughed it off, explaining that all the Warblers had to compromise, and that those who weren't dating, had a double room, because of the trust... Blaine was smirking the whole time, which Finn hadn't noticed, much to Kurt's amusement. So, standing in the lobby of their hotel, holding Blaine's hand, not afraid of the reactions of others, Kurt felt complete. For the first time in his life, since the attack almost eight months ago, he feels complete... he feels happy, and somewhere along the line, he knows he's going to be alright... he has Blaine, and Blaine has him, and that's all that he needs...

* * *

><p>The first sign of trouble comes when Kurt gets a text from Rachel asking him to meet her in the lobby of the Warblers hotel, because she needs to talk to him. Blaine knows that the two have been trying to be friends again, but Rachel's sudden need to make everything about her was affecting their relationship, and as much as Kurt knows what Rachel is like, he also knows how to handle her, and if she's going to do something stupid, then Blaine wants to be there to help. Kurt only waits ten minutes for Rachel to show up, and she's followed closely by Quin and Santana, who are yelling at her to not do anything stupid... Kurt raises an eyebrow, but soon understands why.<p>

'Kurt, I can't be your friend. I need this more than you do. I need to get out of Ohio, and make something of myself, and I can't do that if you're holding me down. I know that we've worked so hard to get to this point, but I just feel as though if we continue being friends, our dreams won't come true,'

'Wait what?' Blaine asked, standing beside his boyfriend, gaping at the small girl, who was just watching Kurt, her eyes filling with tears.

'Please Kurt, you have to understand,' Rachel said, reaching out to the boy who stepped back

'I always knew you were self centred Rachel. I always knew you were a cow who just wanted to have everything her own way. Let me tell you something... I'm a better person than you are. I will always be a better person than you are. Fuck your friendship, fuck your apology. From this moment on, we're not friends. You can date Finn, and pretend that our family actually likes you, but you and me... we're done. Fuck you Rachel. I hope you win out there, because then, when you look back, and see the pictures, you'll remember the friends you lost, and the ones you could have saved... so fuck you Rachel Berry...' Kurt replied turning and walking back towards the elevator, Blaine in tow.

Kurt managed to get back to his and Blaine's hotel room before he broke down, sliding to the floor and curling himself up into a small little ball. Blaine knelt down beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, and letting his boyfriend get all his emotions out in the open. That's what Dr. Paul was saying now, that Kurt needs to start feeling everything again, because life isn't all sunshine and rainbows, it's going to be hard, and that means living with people you don't like _Rachel I am going to kill you _Blaine thought, and Kurt latched onto him, tears falling as Blaine tightened the hug, letting his boyfriend know that he's there.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**Santana and Quinn just got back to the hotel with Rachel, screaming at her, with Rachel in tears, complaining about how people were being unfair to her, and that she was trying to do the right thing for everyone... Explain?**

**From: Finn Hudson**

Blaine shouldn't have been surprised when he got the text from his boyfriend's step-brother. Kurt had not long ago fallen asleep on their bed, having worn himself out from the crying, and Blaine was trying his hardest to not go out and tell the others about it. They'd done enough to ND, to last eternity, and what Rachel did just now, it killed Kurt almost. Blaine sighed as he typed a response to Finn...

**To: Finn Hudson**

**Your girlfriend just told Kurt, in the middle of a packed Lobby, that she was focussing on herself, and therefore, couldn't be friends with Kurt anymore. She basically broke his heart, and any progress they've made is gone. I don't know what you see in her Finn, but I don't want Kurt around her. He'll tolerate you, because you're his brother and he loves you, but don't expect him to be civil to Rachel...**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

_That should hold him off for a few days... _Blaine thought, flicking the TV on, and curling up against his sleeping boyfriend to watch re-runs of friends. It hadn't occurred to the lead Warbler that Finn and Rachel were in the middle of a huge fight, and that this could be make or break for them, but to be honest, he didn't really care. If Rachel wanted to break all ties to Kurt, then they would break all ties to anyone associated with her. Blaine knew Kurt would kill him if they lost contact with Finn, but, like he said before, he doesn't care. When someone hurts one of them, they hurt both, and he honestly thought Rachel was a better person than that... but it's like they always say... a leopard never changes his spots...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash-forward... June 15<strong>__**th**__** 2013**_

_**Finn and Rachel's Wedding**_

Finn was nervous. Kurt had promised that he and Blaine would be there by three, and it's almost three fifteen. the sounds of cheers, and screaming made Finn stick his head out of the door of his change room, to see his brother, and brother-in-law (Kurt and Blaine are engaged, but haven't gotten married yet, however, Finn just calls Blaine his brother-in-law), engulfed by a sea of people, shouting their names, asking for autographs, and taking pictures. Finn just smiled, noticing Rachel's college friends scowling at the two men, making Finn want to punch them all in their prissy little faces. His fiance has changed alot since highschool. She's more determined, competitive, and has friends that could rival even Santana on the bitch scale. Finn doesn't like them, he thinks they're stuck up, and the fact that they don't like his brother... well that should have been the final straw for him. deep down, he knows he shouldn't be marrying Rachel, he should be marrying someone who loves his family, but if he's being completely honest, he loves Rachel, and he can see a future where she's better than she is now... he can see future, where Burt and Blaine can be in the same room as each other without fighting, or the day when Kurt comes home to Lima to be with his father, and they talk... they haven't spoken at all. Burt didn't even go to Dalton's graduation because he thought Kurt didn't want him there. That, for Kurt, was the final straw. He'd cut all ties to everything in Lima, and moved to New York with Blaine and the Troubletones... Finn could count himself as one now, having proven himself over the last two years. Of course, he got marks off everytime he mentioned Rachel, but what was he meant to do? Deny that he loved her, and pretend to love someone else to please them all? He knows they're all trying to accept it, he knows that, underneath everything, Kurt is there for him...

Kurt and Blaine managed to make it to Finn's dressing room, ditching their fans, without too much hassle. The paparazzi were all outside, and Rachel, in her selfishness, thought it was all for her, that was until one of her friends mentioned that "her husband's fag brother is here" and Rachel had to bite her lip to keep from defending her former friend. She knew it was wrong, but it's _her _day not there's. They shouldn't be taking photos of Kurt and Blaine; they should be taking photos of her. She's the award winning Broadway star and Hollywood actress... she's the one with the famous husband who plays Quarterback for the Buckeyes... it's all about her... Rachel Berry...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

The stage at National's was bigger than Kurt had anticipated. Standing in the middle, rehearsing with the Warblers, he felt the sudden need to just... close his eyes, and let the sounds of his friends drown out everything else he was feeling. He knew that Rachel shouldn't be affecting him like this, he's going to get over it one day, but it's still raw, and he doesn't know how to act around Finn now, and everything is so confusing... Blaine... his beautiful Blaine is standing beside him, singing like there's no tomorrow, and if they walk out of here National champions, then Kurt will feel the success and the pride, and the rest of the world will wash away... Santana and Britt are watching them from the wings, tears in their eyes, clapping and laughing happily along with the Warblers. Kurt knows that the song he's chosen completely fits into all their lives right now, he knows that it's like the final goodbye to all the people he used to call friends... it's as they say... when one door closes, another opens, but the path is always better the second time around... Blaine had been asleep yesterday, when Kurt had woken up after his breakdown form Rachel, so the countertenor had taken the opportunity to go for a walk and clear his head. In that time, he'd managed to think of a song to fully support their situation, and work it into the Warblers routine... Wes had to say it was "fucking brilliant" and that the other schools "won't know what hit them, until Kurt Hummel hits them in the face". Blaine had just grinned, and kissed Kurt, their bond so obvious in that one moment...

Nick had blindfolded Blaine, and he, Kurt, Jeff, Wes and David had managed to get the tenor into a taxi without too much argument on his part. Kurt had been secretly planning the whole thing since before their rehearsal, and couldn't wait to show Blaine their apartment, which had been paid in full, and was there's for the next four years. Their arrived at the apartment complex, Wes and David's gaping when they got out of the taxi, the ice-breaker they all needed, as the led a blindfolded, and very confused Blaine, towards the elevator. Kurt was holding his hand that much he knew for sure. His location... for all he knows, he couldn't be heading to his death... although, why Kurt would do that is beyond him... the dinging of an elevator told him they were in some kind of multi-story building... _Geez Blaine, real smart of you... _he thought, as Kurt squeezed his hand, and another ding alerted him to them arriving on whatever floor they were on. It was only when Kurt removed the blindfold that his confusion grew. He was standing in front of a large mahogany door, with the number 413 in gold, stuck on the front. He turned to look at Kurt, who just smiled, and motioned for Wes to unlock the door.

'Kurt, what are we doing here?' Blaine asked, as his boyfriend let him into the stylish penthouse apartment

'This is our home for the next four years Blaine. It's paid in full for our time throughout college, and we don't have to worry about anything, because it's all here. What do you think?' Kurt asked, as Blaine stood, looking around

'This... is ours? How... when? You did all this for us?' Blaine asked, tears filling his eyes, threatening to spill over in happiness.

'No Blaine, I did all this for you. You always said you wanted the best college experience, living in the penthouse apartment with the man that you love, going through the motions, but knowing that no matter how bad your day, or week, or month, that you're always going to come home to the person you love, in the nice apartment, with food on the table... well, I'm the person you love, this is the nice _penthouse _apartment, and this... is the food on the table... Welcome home Blaine...' Kurt said, handing his boyfriend a key, and smiling at the food on their kitchen table

Kurt didn't have time to react before Blaine was pulling him into a bone crushing, but loving, hug. He was sure that any minute now, he'd wake up from the dream, and they'd be back in their room in Westerville. Wes and the others had tears in their eyes, clapping and cheering when Blaine kissed Kurt, one hand wrapped tightly around the key, and other around Kurt's waist, as he pulled back, and took in the apartment that he still couldn't believe was theirs... _we're going to be here for the next four years... I can't believe Kurt did all of this for me... _Blaine thought as they all sat down to the lunch Kurt had made, talking about their impending win at National's, and toasting to the future, Blaine talking non-stop about all the firsts they would have in their apartment, and all the time they'd spend just decorating it to be their own...

* * *

><p><em><strong>New York City is proud to be hosting the 2011 Show Choir National's Competition...<strong>_

Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity had blown the house down with their songs, and the New Directions were nervous as hell, knowing the tough competition, and their need to work together as a team was crumbling at the scene's. Mercedes had told them that they all needed to pull their heads in to beat the Warblers; because they all needed this more than them... it was only when Finn reminded them that Kurt used to be one of them that she shut up... it's not like he was just handed things... everything Kurt has, he's worked for... the New Directions too their places on the stage, _Light Up the World _their group number starting. Finn watched his brother in the audience the whole time, he was smiling and clapping along with the others, but there was pain in his blue eyes, and Finn knew it was hard for him to be watching them all... Blaine took Kurt's hand, squeezing it comfortingly, as ND wrapped up their number, and the Warblers stood to make their way onto the stage, the picture reminiscent of Regional's... Kurt didn't make eye contact with ND; he was focusing on breathing, making sure that he was in the zone to sing the final goodbye to his ex-friends... Filing onto the stage and taking their positions, Blaine took one last look at Kurt, before stepping forward to sing their first song, _Last Friday Night _by _Katy Perry. _Kurt rolled his eyes, but sang along; trying to hold back the laughter at his boyfriend's odd dancing on the stage... Wes nodded to Kurt once Blaine had finished singing, the countertenor stepping forward, as the Warbler's started their acapella accompaniment to Kurt's song... _A Long Time Ago, We Used to be Friends _by _The Dandy Warhols... _

_A long time ago, we used to be friends_

_But I haven't thought of you lately at all_

_If ever again, a greeting I send to you,_

_Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend._

_A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_Come on now, honey,_

_Bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when you're good to go_

_Come on now, sugar,_

_Bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when._

Kurt searched out ND when he sang the next verse, knowing that each and every one of them would understand the lyrics perfectly. Blaine was beside him, the Warblers were around him, the Troubletones were standing and cheering, and in the centre, Rachel... with tears in her eyes...

_It's something I said, or someone I know._

_Or you called me up, maybe I wasn't home._

_Now everybody needs some time,_

_And everybody know_

_The rest of its fine_

_And everybody knows that._

_Come on now, sugar,_

_Bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when you're good to go_

_Come on now, honey,_

_Bring it on, bring it on, yeah._

_Just remember me when._

Finn was clapping proudly, along with the other Troubletones. Rachel and the rest of ND were glaring at him, but he didn't care. He needed Kurt to know that he was there, and that he loves him, and if that means he loses everyone else, then that's fine with him...

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends, hey hey_

_A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_A long time ago, we used to be friends_

_But I haven't thought of you lately at all_

_If ever again, a greeting I send to you,_

_Short and sweet to the soul is all I intend._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends a long time ago._

_We used to be friends,_

_A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

_A, ah-ahh-ahh-ahh_

Kurt and Blaine bowed, the other Warblers following suite as they filed off the stage, cheering and clapping loudly, patting Kurt on the back, and hugging him. Blaine couldn't wipe the smile off his face. it had been there since the apartment episode, and it wasn't going to leave anytime soon. Wes called them at attention, and followed them back to their green room to wait out the other performances, and judges. They didn't need to watch, it wasn't necessary. No one was going to bring them down, and even if they lose, then at least they know they have one thing that ND doesn't have... family and friends, and people who love them, no matter what...

* * *

><p>'The winners, of the 2011 National Show Choir Championship... from Westerville Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers...' the announcer said into the microphone as the boys went mad, jumping, and clapping<p>

'We did it babe. It's over,'

'I love you Blaine Anderson...' Kurt replied, kissing Blaine once, before Wes thrust the trophy towards them.

'Kurt, congratulations sweetie... we're so proud of you...' Santana said, the Troubletones coming over to congratulate the Warblers, the rest of ND making their way off the stage...

'Thanks Sanny, we all love you guys too,' Kurt replied, smiling...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter is graduation, and then the Wedding of Finchel, which you saw a little of here. We'll also find out what happened with Karofsky, Jesse and Sebastian. I'm thinking of doing a sequel of Klaine and Troubletones/Warblers in college, but i'll only do it, if I get enough response to the next few chapters. Hope you enjoy this chapter... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	18. The One with the Graduation

**A/N: Well, here it is. The Graduation chapter. Contrary to popular belief, this isn't the last chapter, or the second last chapter. After this, there will be a couple more, one about what happened with Sebastian and the other attackers, one with the confrontation with Kurt and Burt at the Finchel Wedding, and the epilouge which will lead into the sequal, which will be explained more later. I hope you guys like this chapter, and look forward to hearing people's thoughts for the sequal, which will be posted as soon as this story is finished. Thank you for all your favourites, alerts and reviews, and special thanks to _klaineshipper4life99, mylisa777, houseofmightfan1, njferell _and _purplehonor _or your reviews, and I hope you guys like this chapter, and the ones to come before the sequal. Thanks. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: The One with the Graduation<strong>

From the outside, Dalton looks like some prestigious school, whose building belongs in Britain, rather than Westerville, Ohio. You'd never know that inside those walls, hundreds of young men, are studying to get an education, so they can graduate from highschool, and move on in the world... You wouldn't know, that the Warblers, who are the 2011 National Show Choir Champions, usually so calm, and well mannered, are currently in the midst of one of the craziest parties Sanchez house has ever seen. Blaine and Kurt had been watching from the sidelines, curled up together on one of the large couches, watching their friends drinking, and going mad. Wes has, for some reason, lost his shirt and blazer, and is walking around in singlet and tie with his pants on... David and Nick are playing COD, and the other Warblers, including the twins, are coming up with conspiracy theories, as to how they all arrived here, and who was in charge of the world... Kurt had to laugh at them, because when they're drunk, it's hilarious. He and Blaine were the ones who chose to stay sober, because Graduation is tomorrow, and Kurt still has to write his Valedictorian speech, and call his father to make sure he's going to show up. Blaine doesn't want Burt there, but he knows that it's important to his boyfriend, so he let it go. Finn promised he would attend, so did the Troubletones, as McKinley's graduation was after Dalton's. Rachel had tried to call Kurt and make amends, but that had ended in Kurt throwing his phone against the wall in one of his violent outbursts, which Dr. Paul said was normal after something like that. Blaine hadn't known what to do when Kurt's phone smashed against the wall and shattered... Kurt seemed to think it was the funniest thing in the world, bursting out in a laughing fit, before walking off, and locking himself in their dorm room...

* * *

><p>Santana had promised Kurt that she and the Troubletones would make an appearance, and Puck had promised Wes, (much to the disappointment of Kurt and Blaine) that he would bring alcohol. The knowledge that his friends would be there made Kurt smile a little, knowing that not only does he have friends and support in the Warblers, but also from McKinley, and he takes satisfaction in pissing off Rachel, who he heard from Santana was complaining about the Warblers winning, and their song choices, and the solo that Kurt had not matching his vocal range... Santana had wanted to punch the girl, but changed her mind last minute when Finn told her that he would support Kurt in everything he does, even when he and Rachel aren't friends. So with the Troubletones, Warblers and a couple of family friends, the party was in full swing, with Blaine and Kurt just watching their friends, amusement on their faces as they picked out the material they could best use as blackmail material...<p>

'Are you looking forward to tomorrow babe?' Blaine asked, as Wes made his way towards them, talking loudly about the song they'd sing for their final performance

'Yes and no. I want my dad to come,' Kurt said, taking Blaine's calloused hand, and kissing it

'You invited all of them Kurt, if he shows up great, if he doesn't... well that's just another part of your life you'll be able to forget...'

'I love you...' Kurt replied, and that's all that was needed as the two moved in to kiss each other...

* * *

><p>The hall was filled with people. Blaine's aunt and uncle were in the front row, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Puck, Rory, Quinn and the rest of the Troubletones in a line beside Blaine's relatives. Burt was nowhere to be seen, but Kurt did lay eyes on Carole briefly, before heading backstage to prepare. Wes was pacing up and down the green room, going over the Warblers final number in his head, turning to David every few minutes to check something... it would be the final song they would ever perform as official Dalton Academy Warblers, and Wes wanted to make sure it was perfect... Blaine was alot calmer, talking with Nick and Jeff about his and Kurt's move to New York. They're driving up with their stuff tonight, with Cora and Frank following tomorrow, bringing the rest of their stuff. Kurt took a moment to stand in the middle of the Warbler common room, looking around at all his friends, eyes filling with tears, both of sadness to leave behind a part of his life that meant so much to him, but also joy, because he's about to spend the rest of his life with Blaine... he doesn't have to be in this town, with the homophobic jocks, and people who want to bash him, and hurt him... to him, graduation is the closing of one door, and the opening of so many others... he's at NYU, the school of his dreams with Blaine, they had their apartment, their friends are going to be near them, Kurt has everything... sooner or later, they're going to have to deal with all the stresses that come with being freshmen in college, and living together. The living together party they've done, they know what kind of things to do to prevent fights, and how to deal with the fights when they have them... Kurt's therapist Dr. Paul has been transferred to the New York office as a promotion, so Kurt doesn't have to worry about learning to trust someone new... Wes is the first one who sees Kurt, standing there, tears in his blue-green eyes, small, content smile on his porcelain face. He knows the boy has been through the wringer... climbed over mountains, through dark tunnels, knocked down over and over again, but here he is, valedictorian, graduating with honours, with the perfect boyfriend, friends, and a life awaiting him... it's the perfect ending to an otherwise tragic story... Yet, it's also inspiring, and the speech that Wes has to give, before passing the gavel over to the new head Warbler is going to honour Kurt, and all the contributions he brought to Dalton and the Warblers... the countertenor doesn't know it yet, but that's what is going to happen...<p>

'Hey Kurt, are you alright?' Wes asked, calling his friend over

'Yeah Wes, I'm fine thanks,' Kurt replied, smiling

'You know that no matter where you end up Kurt, we're always going to be here for you... rain, hail, shine, California, New York, Washington DC, you call, and we'll be there...' Wes said, pulling Kurt into a hug

'I don't doubt that Wesley, I don't doubt that for a second,' Kurt replied, moving over to talk to Elijah and Thad

...

Dean Gallagher silenced the auditorium, calling for people's attention and beginning the hour long speech he would make, before introducing the graduating class of 2011. The Warblers would sing their final song, Wes would make a speech, hand over the gavel, then they would be given their diploma's, before Kurt makes a final speech, and they do the old traditional honours of throwing their caps into the air, and cheering on the new stage in their life.. Blaine had it all mapped out, and was telling Thad and Cameron about it in detail when Kurt showed up, nervous, dressed in his graduation robes, mumbling to himself, holding a piece of paper in his hand as if it was the last thing tethering him to this earth. From where he was nervously trying to memorise his lines, Kurt could see his step-brother, talking with Britt and Carole. The three looked over, and waved excitedly, grinning, before turning back to their conversation... Kurt hasn't seen his father yet... _He's probably just running late Kurt... when you rang, you spoke to Carole, but invited them both... it was awkward, but Carole promised she'd make Burt come. Maybe he's working... _Kurt thought, shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts of his father, and going back to his speech. Blaine had seen his boyfriend's distracted state, and looked around at his family and friends, before realising what Kurt had realised... _Burt's not here... he's not here and he knows how important today is... _Blaine thought, wanting to take Kurt's hand, but being in a line alphabetically was killing him...

* * *

><p>The Warblers were set to perform, their graduation robes shedded, and their uniforms perfectly pressed for their final Warbler performance. Dean Gallagher announced them onto the stage to a round of cheers, applause, and Finn shouting something at them that Blaine couldn't make out, but was making Kurt blush and glare in his brother's general direction. This was their relationship now; they were back to the brotherly playful banter and teasing stage. Carole couldn't have been happier when her son came home with an invitation to Kurt's graduation addressed solely to Finn, and then on the same night, received a phone call in inviting herself and Burt... it was the first time she'd spoken to Kurt since he'd been kicked out, and even thought she'd tried, Burt had refused to attend... she didn't know his reasoning, but she could tell that Kurt was disappointed... none the less, when Wes was introduced, she clapped like the others, smiling, and laughing at Finn's remark, and watching her step-son's face redden... ... Wes stepped forward to make his speech...<p>

'Hello, and welcome to Dalton Academy's 2011 Graduation ceremony... My name is Wesley Montgomery, I am the Head Warbler, for 2011, and seeing as most of the Warblers behind me are graduating with me today, it's my duty to give us the best send off, before handing my gavel over to the next in line for this prestigious job. One must remember that being in the Warblers is like being a celebrity, everyone knows who you are, and it's your job to set an example for the school, and community. I'd like to pay tribute to one particular member of the Warblers this afternoon. Not only did this boy, inspire a group of people to be something different than who they are, but he inspired us individually to follow our own paths, to live our own dreams, and helped us to realise, that no matter what you've been through, once you're over the other side, you're stronger than ever. So please, help me, in congratulating Warbler Kurt Hummel, for his contributions to all of our lives, for being the most inspiring, kind hearted person, and for teaching us, that even though he's been to hell and back, what's waiting for him on the other side, is a future brighter than a star... Ladies and Gentlemen, 2011's Warbler Hall of Fame Inductee, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel...' Wes said stepping back from the microphone and clapping, the rest of the auditorium rising to their feet, cheering, Finn with tears in his eyes, and Kurt just slowly standing, shocked beyond belief that he'd made Hall of Fame. He'd been told about the award from Blaine, but always believed that his boyfriend would win it... he has been there longer after all... slowly making his way to the microphone, he could hear the cheers, and clapping and smiled slightly...

'Um... that's about as eloquent as I'll get at the moment... I seriously can't believe this... I thought for sure that Blaine would get it; he is the Lead Singer, after all. I know you guys kept this from me to surprise me, but you could have told me I'd need two speeches... But, thanks... I guess,' Kurt said, turning to pull Wes into a hug, before walking back and getting back into formation...

'Ladies and Gentlemen, for the final time as Dalton Academy Students, please welcome, the Warblers...'

Kurt stepped forwards to lead the song, _Forever Unstoppable _by _Hot Chelle Rae... _

_Forever unstoppable  
>Forever, forever, forever unstoppable<em>

_Falling stars don't crash through your window_  
><em>If you want it, go get it, it's meant to be chased<em>  
><em>All your scars won't heal till you let go<em>  
><em>You're perfectly worth it, forget your mistakes<em>  
><em>If you wanna fly, leave this world with me<em>  
><em>We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity<em>  
><em>Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down<em>

At the chorus, Kurt and Blaine linked hands, and walked to the front of the stage, singing out together knowing that these lyrics completely sum up their lives at this point... it's everything...

_You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
>We're forever unstoppable<br>If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
>That nothing's impossible<br>When you're broken, and you're shattered  
>Love will save you from disaster<br>You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
>We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable<em>

Nick and Jeff took lead on the next verse, Kurt moving to one side of the stage, Blaine on the other as they grabbed microphones and walked down into the audience, Kurt stopping at Santana and Brittany, and Blaine at his aunt and Uncle, harmonising until their parts came up...

_Yeah we've both been touched by the same flame  
>Don't worry, I've got you, I won't let you burn<br>You and I got played by the same game  
>We're in it, together, for better or worse<br>If you wanna fly, leave this world with me  
>We'll touch the sky, let's defy this gravity<br>Hold on to me tight, when it all falls down_

All of the Warblers sang the chorus, as Kurt and Blaine moved through the audience, singing with the others, but mostly to each other...

_You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
>We're forever unstoppable<br>If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
>That nothing's impossible<br>When you're broken, and you're shattered  
>Love will save you from disaster<br>You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
>We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable<em>

Blaine sang the next verse with Santana, smiling and dancing the way he used to, having fun, with Kurt and the others just smiling and clapping along

_There's a feeling inside you,  
>Just dying to break through,<br>Open up and set it free  
>We're on a horizon<br>Just look in my eyes and you will see  
><em>

Kurt looked out at the audience, taking Santana's hand, and singing the words to Blaine, who was watching his boyfriend, smiling, knowing that the words are true...

_When you're broken, and you're shattered  
>Love will save you from disaster<br>You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
>We're forever unstoppable<em>

Kurt grabbed Britt's hand, and moved over to his boyfriend, who was singing the next verse, pointing to all the people who were against them, and everything they were... not caring that they were here, singing in the auditorium...

_If you're torn apart, I'll make you see  
>That nothing's impossible<em>

_When you're broken, and you're shattered_  
><em>Love will save you from disaster<em>

Kurt and Blaine joined hands once again to sing the chorus, making their way back to the Warblers on stage, dancing around with the choreography Nick and Cameron had made up earlier, the crowd now standing and clapping along...

_You can take my heart, if yours won't beat  
>We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable<br>We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable  
>We're forever, forever, forever unstoppable<br>_

All of the Warblers made their way back onto the stage, Wes, David, Kurt and Blaine in the front row, the song coming to a close...

_Forever unstoppable  
>Forever unstoppable<br>Forever unstoppable  
>Forever unstoppable<em>

And the crowds went wild...

* * *

><p>Kurt had been seated with Santana and Brittany whilst they were waiting to get their diplomas. Blaine's name was called, and the first six rows (filled with Troubletones, Blaine's family, and the Warblers) stood up, cheering, and clapping, Kurt with the biggest smile on his face, making eye contact with his boyfriend and winking. Blaine couldn't wait to just hold Kurt in his arms, their diplomas safely tucked away, ready to embark on their new lives in New York, without Rachel Berry, or ND to worry about. Britt was chanting Blaine's name, and hugging Kurt, like he'd disappear any moment... he didn't want to do that to Britt, he didn't want to do that to anyone, so when his name was called, he took a moment to take in people chanting his name, and the looks on his family and friend's faces when he walked onto the stage to collect his diploma, and Valedictorian award. Kurt stepped up to the microphone once more, the other seniors resuming their seats, awaiting the speech Kurt would make to all of them. Dean Gallagher had been filled in, and had given Kurt as long as he needed to get everything out... Burt wasn't in the audience, but Kurt didn't notice that... he was shaking, nervous that he'd say the wrong thing, but seeing Blaine and Britt smiling up at him, that was all he needed...<p>

'For those of you who don't know me, my name is Kurt Hummel. I've seen alot of things in my time at Dalton, alot of them, I can't talk about, Wesley... not that they're bad or anything, just things that I want to remember for the rest of my life... I had a speech written, but I've come to learn that something written down, doesn't make the words true, so I stand up here today, Valedictorian, with words that come from my heart... there are so many people that I have to thank, so you'll have to just, bear with me... first, I'd like to thank Dean Gallagher and the teachers here at Dalton, for being so accommodating and helpful during my time here, being a mid-semester transfer... when I got to Dalton, I was in a bad place... I was a different person... someone I didn't like... that's different now... which brings me to the second persons I have to thank... the Warblers... all of you... you guys are incredible, and if you hadn't of welcomed me into the group, my life would probably be alot different now... of course, there are things I know about some of you that I wish I didn't, Nick... but that doesn't change what you've done for me...third the Troubletones, all of who are here today. Santana, Puck, Britt, Quinn, Rory, Sam... you guys are the only McKinley friends I still have, and I couldn't have done any of this without your support... you were there for me when the others weren't, and I know we're going to be friends for life, because Puck's determination radiates off him like a bad smell... I love you guys... Finn, my dorky step-brother... we didn't have the best relationship, but you came through. You are one of the people who get me through each and every day, and I love you dude... I love you... Finally in my thank-you's, but certainly not least, I'd like to thank Blaine Anderson... my boyfriend and best-friend... I've always asked myself what I've done to deserve you, whether or not it was real, or my mind playing a cruel joke on me... you saved me... don't shake your head and deny it, because it's true... part of me wants to just, shut away all of my emotions and not share them with anyone else, the way I feel about you, but I can't do that... I won't let myself, because the world deserves to know of your greatness Blaine... you saved me when I was so broken, and depressed, and you still save me now... everytime you text, call, talk, or sing something, you save me... you have no idea how much you do for me... I love you more than life itself, and I'll always love you... for saving me, for being the person I can be myself with, and for being my boyfriend and best-friend... We're all starting a new life... heading in new directions, following our dreams... I know Wes said that I inspired alot of people here at Dalton, and I'm happy about that... I'll never forget my time spent in the hallowed halls, singing with the Warblers, keeping the twins out of trouble... but Dalton, the Warblers, and Blaine inspired me to let go of the past, the pain... to move forward... to remember that outside of these walls, these... stereotypes, lies a world of possibilities, waiting to be explored... you all inspired me... to the people here supporting us today, thank you, for being the people we need outside these walls, and to the graduating class of 2011, no looking back. The future is now, and we are the future... so, in the words of Noah Puckerman... _Let's get this party started...' _Kurt shouted, leading the cap tossing and cheering... Burt never showed up, but Kurt didn't notice, as he was engulfed in hugs from Warblers, parents, Troubletones, Finn... Carole... and finally, Blaine who he held onto the longest...

'I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel...' Blaine said, smiling as Finn patted him on the shoulder, pulling Kurt into a hug

'I love you too Blaine Everett Anderson... don't you ever forget it,' Kurt replied, letting go of his step-brother, winking at his boyfriend, before moving to hug Britt and Santana...

'I'll never forget Kurt,' Blaine said to himself, before being engulfed in a group hug from Elijah, Emmanuel and Wes

* * *

><p>Standing in the middle of their empty bedroom at Cora and Franks, Blaine took a moment to think back over the last few years of his life, and Kurt's speech... Had he really saved Kurt? Kurt had saved him more than anything, but he'd never known that he was the one who'd saved Kurt... Wes had been the one throwing the after party at his house, but Kurt and Blaine were driving to New York tonight, and then flying back in next week for the Troubletones' graduation... their new lives were starting, and looking back, Blaine doesn't regret anything...<p>

'What could you possibly be thinking about?' Kurt asked, leaning against the doorframe of their old bedroom

'You, me, us... the future...' Blaine replied, smiling

'I meant what I said you know... you saved me... I wouldn't be here if you hadn't of asked me out Blaine... if you hadn't of told me you loved me, and wanted to be with me...'

'Don't say things like that Kurt... I do love you, and I always will...'

'Cheesy... I love you too. Are you ready to start our new lives Blaine Anderson?' Kurt asked, pulling him out of the room, and to the front door, smiling as they stepped out onto the front porch, turning to look back at Cora and Frank's house one last time...

'Readier than ever... Let's go Kurt...' Blaine replied, kissing his boyfriend and walking over to the waiting car...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you to everyone, and I look forward to writing the sequal. Song was _Forever Unstoppable _by _Hot Chelle Rae _off their album _Whatever. _More information about this will be posted in later chapters. I love you guys, and if you would like to read a sequal, just review... Thanks... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	19. The One with Finchel's Wedding

**A/N: Just a short chapter to finish up the story. It's the second last one. The last chapter before the sequal will be what happened to get Sebastian to confess, and how the others were found and caught. Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me through this, and I hope you look forward to the final chapter which will be posted shortly, and then more infomation about the sequal, which is yet to be named... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: The One with Finchel's Wedding<strong>

The gardens were blossoming with flowers... white, red, yellow, the colours were stand out against the white, black and light blue that was the wedding party. Kurt and Blaine managed to get inside without too much hassle. The press had been following them around non-stop since their engagement two months ago, which Blaine just had to announce whilst he was on tour, and a guest on a local talk show... Kurt had just smiled, and laughed when Blaine had called him during the interview, and they hadn't had a moments rest since. Kurt's new line was due to come out, and Blaine's new album was blowing up the charts, so their engagement on top of all that news was making the paparazzi crazy... Santana and Brittany were moving into their new apartment in LA, and Kurt and Blaine would be heading down there for the Troubletones Party that Sam was throwing. Surprisingly, Sam had married Mercedes last year, and Kurt not only had to deal with Rachel, but now has to deal with Mercedes... they weren't friends, Mercedes had gone off and done her own thing, but Sam had made the choice to marry his love, and Kurt was happy for him... honestly, he was. Blaine had promised that things would get easier for them, and they had been. Puck and Quinn had married one another, and Santana and Britt were happily dating. He couldn't believe it when the two women came out and told them after their graduation. Kurt already knew, but hearing them say it, and seeing the happiness in Santana's eyes, made it real for all of them. The seats were set out so that each person would be sitting beside someone they either know, or don't. Unfortunately, Blaine had been seated near Rachel's college friends, much to the annoyance of Kurt, and obviously Blaine, who cringed and smiled as Kurt went off to join the wedding party. He is Finn's best man, and even though he hates the bride, he's still going to support his step-brother... Rachel might make that impossible, but Kurt's had two years, he should be over all the highschool drama by now...

Finn pulled Kurt into a hug when the man stepped into the room, sighing and thanking the high heavens that Kurt had made it. There was a little bit of silence, which led to Finn pacing, and Puck (who had since become good friends with Finn) was talking quietly with Kurt about the Troubletones party. Anyone could hear the screeching of Rachel's voice, as it rang through the silence, and caused the men in the room to laugh a little, before turning to see Finn's shocked face, and then laughter pouring out of his mouth. The door opened once more to emit Carole and Burt... _well; at least I know he's still doing alright. Last time I spoke to Finn he was sick, he looks pretty healthy to me... _Kurt thought to himself, tensing as Burt looked in his direction. He smiled, and nodded politely, before excusing himself from the room, hoping to catch some fresh air before watching his step-brother make the biggest mistake of his life, with a woman that no one in their family can stand. Carole even said once that she wished it were Quinn that Finn was marrying, or even some nice girl he'd meet in college, but Finn's stubborn, and he's going to make this relationship with Rachel work, whether his family want it to or not. He loves Kurt, and his mother, and father, but it's his life, and he also loves Rachel... _I know I love her... I've loved her since junior year... Quinn is my friend, and she's married to Puckerman and they're so happy together... _Finn thought, smiling at the memories of the Puckerman wedding he attended two months ago... Kurt was talking to him, something about his life being invaded by cameras and bright flashes and apologising for him being late. Finn just pulled his brother into a hug, much to Kurt's surprise... he's still dealing with things from the past, and even though it's been almost four years, he's still careful around people, even Finn and Puck... Finn pulled Kurt with him out of the room, up to the altar where he would await to marry Rachel... Blaine was smiling happily at Kurt, ignoring the advances from the women seated beside him, as they made so their cleavage was showing, not that Blaine was paying attention to them... he was more focussed on his fiancé... Kurt just winked and smiled at him, but the smile turned to a smirk when he saw the girls' expressions go from flirty to cold. He hoped Blaine would be okay, but knew Rachel's friends wouldn't try anything with a church filled with people...

* * *

><p>The music started... Barbara Streisand <em>how anyone could walk up the aisle to this is beyond me... <em>Kurt thought, as Finn took a couple of deep breaths, and smiled as the doors opened revealing Rachel, sporting a wedding dress, that Kurt knew was from his clothing line. He smirked, thinking how Rachel thought the dress had been specially made for her, when actually, Kurt had made about three hundred of those dresses, and that was the only one that didn't sell. In fact, he knew that Rachel didn't even know it was from his line, she should though, considering that _Anderson Designs _is his company... _she's too stupid to notice anything that isn't about her anyway... why should I care? It's not like it matters all that much... _Kurt thought to himself, smiling as Finn started bouncing on his feet, muttering his vows under his breath... Blaine watched his fiance standing beside Finn and it all clicked... this is where Kurt belongs... here, with his step-brother... not necessarily Rachel, then again, he has nothing to hold against the girl, and one day, Kurt will let it all go, and maybe they can all be a family again... but they have a long way to go, and being sophomore's in college, and engaged isn't exactly the way Blaine had his life planned out, but he has no regrets, and right now, seeing Kurt's smile, he knows that Kurt doesn't either...

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today, to join together, Rachel Barbara Berry and Finn Christopher Hudson in holy matrimony. Marriage isn't a ritual that should be entered into lightly, therefore, anyone who thinks that these two should not be wed in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace...' It was unexpected, but it felt like all eyes turned to Kurt in that moment... he didn't say anything, just smiling at his step-brother, and winking at Blaine, who nodded once, and smiled, winking back... 'Very well... Rachel, you may read your vows,'

'Finn, I don't know the first moment I fell in love with you. I'd always had a crush on you, but the exact moment... I don't know. What I do know, is that we've been through so much, yet we're here today, getting married in front of family and friends, and I couldn't be happier. I have you, and my friends, and my family, and I don't need anything else. I've come to learn over the years, that it's not about what you're given, it's about what you work for... I promise you that I'm going to work for this relationship... I'm going to work at us all the time... I love you Finn, and I don't want you to think I'm doing this for any other reason than that...' Rachel said, smiling

'I've been trying to come up with things to say for two weeks, and I know you'll get mad if I don't have something written down, but I've been told that, what you say from the heart, means more than words on a piece of paper... there are some days, when I wake up beside you, and I don't want to get out of bed, mainly because I'm lazy, but also because waking up beside you, is like swimming in a lake filled with chocolate... I love waking up to you holding me, when you sing, I know that you're there, and when you tell me that you love me, I can see it in your eyes... there are alot of people here, who don't think this is the best choice, and I can understand that given the past... but sometimes, you have to move past that, and I know how you are about certain things, but I'm done lying and running. I love you Rachel, and I promise, I will love you forever...' Finn said...

'Ladies and Gentlemen, please join with me, in welcoming Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson. Finn, you may now kiss Rachel,' the priest said, and everyone clapped.

* * *

><p>The reception was alot different. Saying that, Kurt meant that it was very <em>Rachel-esque<em>... Pink was the central colour, and if Kurt didn't know better, he'd say that Finn cringed when he stepped into the room, and followed his step-brother to the bridal table, where Kurt was seated beside Finn, with Puck and Sam on his other side. Rachel was beside Quinn and Mercedes, smiling cheerfully. Kurt saw Blaine enter the room with Sanny and Britt, and suddenly felt guilty for sitting away from him. It's hard, not being near Blaine every minute of the day, but Kurt's getting used to Blaine not being there all the time... he and Dr. Paul are working on it... Kurt had to make a best-man speech, only because Finn had asked him, and because it was his "brotherly" duty. He wasn't doing any of this for Rachel, it was all for Finn... _it's not hard to see that they love each other... _Kurt thought, smiling and sipping the beer Noah had placed in front of him, laughing at something Sam had said about highschool... Santana was complaining about something Blaine wasn't paying attention to when he heard Kurt's melodic laughter coming from the bridal table... he glanced over to see his husband engaged in a conversation with Puck about something, that's obviously funny. Finn is laughing too, but the girls are ignoring them, like they're not there, or they can't hear them... _Rachel and Mercedes will never change... _Blaine thought, smiling and winking when Kurt caught his eye and flashed him a smile, before turning back to Finn, who must have been talking about highschool by the look on Kurt's face, suddenly in between Finn and Sam... Both of whom had partners from McKinley.

There was alot of mucking around, before the dance floor was opened up, and people were allowed to dance. Carole and Burt were the first two up, followed by Santana and Brittany, neither of whom cared that people were staring at them. Blaine was laughing at the way Britt was trying to dance with Sanny, with flips, and dips, but the Latina woman kept her feet firmly planted on the ground. Kurt had disappeared from the bridal table, much to Blaine's disappointment... he wasn't expecting the tap on the shoulder from his fiance, who extended his hand, bowing, and asking Blaine if he'd like to dance... Blaine chuckled, but took Kurt's hand, being led onto the dance floor, where they were accosted by Britt and Sanny to dance near them... Finn watched his brother dancing... a smile on his face... _he never should of have to go through this... it shouldn't be this way... _Finn thought looking at Rachel, who was in the middle of a conversation with her fathers.

'What are you thinking about Blaine Anderson?' Kurt asked, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder

'I'm thinking about the hot wedding sex we're going to have...' Blaine replied, chuckling...

'Don't push your luck or you won't get anything... It's hard,' Kurt said, looking up at Blaine

'I know baby. First Rachel, now Mercedes... just try and be civil... I love you,' Blaine replied, kissing Kurt once, before Santana interrupted their moment by stealing Kurt for a dance, whilst Blaine and Brittany headed back to the table to watch their respective partners...

* * *

><p>Mercedes was Rachel's maid of honour. Kurt found this surprising, as did most of the Troubletones, ND members, and Carole and Burt. The diva stood and moved to the microphone to make her speech, smiling and making the room laugh... Kurt is meant to talk about Finn and all the good things about Finn, but his speech now seems pointless, when all he really wants to do, is tell the room how they all let him down, and how his life is better without all of them... he can't do that... this is Finn's day... he promised his brother he'd pretend to like Rachel for this day, so that's what he was going to do... he's going to pretend that his new sister-in-law hasn't banished him from her life like everyone else... Puck was practically glaring at Mercedes, whilst Sam just looked love-drunk, or actually drunk, either way, he was watching Mercedes with the same look in his eyes that Blaine has when he's watching Kurt... <em>How much Rachel has been there for her friends... yeah right... fuck that shit man <em>Kurt thought, taking a sip of his drink to hide his laughter at Mercedes' speech. He found it rather ironic that she was saying all that stuff, and Rachel was glowing... _maybe it's because of the photographers... seriously, where is the privacy when we need it... _Kurt thought, hiding behind his hand, and the photographer came closer to capture the bridal table... even though it's a wedding photographer, Kurt would rather not have memories of this day... yes that sounds harsh, but he doesn't care anymore... he stopped caring the moment Rachel told him she couldn't be his friend that day before Nationals... Finn was lightly nudging him, and he realised that Mercedes was returning to her seat. He stood, walking quickly to the microphone, not making eye contact with Mercedes as she passed... he has to do this, then it's done and he can leave with the excuse of a headache or something... Finn would understand...

'Not only am I Finn's brother, but also his best-man, so it's my duty to tell you all about Finn Christopher Hudson... those of you who know me, will know all of the stories I could tell you, for those of you who don't, then you probably wish you did... (_Laughter) _Finn had one of those highschool romances that last forever, kind of like getting a tattoo, once it's there, it doesn't leave... that's kind of like Rachel... she's here, and now, she's not leaving... but that's not why I was asked to speak today, I want to say to Finn, that you are the best brother anyone could ask for, and even through our differences, I know that this is what will make you happy, so congratulations brother, and I wish you and... _Rachel, _every happiness...' Kurt said, smiling and walking back to the table, as Finn pulled him into a hug and whispered thank you into his ear...

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine left after Kurt's speech. They didn't want to stick around and Burt looked as though he wanted to talk to them, and they were avoiding that at all costs. Its bad enough they've had to spend the last four weeks in the Hudmel house for this wedding. They're going to be glad to get back to New York, back to their work, and their lives... <em>why on earth Rachel had to marry in Lima is beyond me<em> Kurt thought as they climbed into their car, and were driven back to their hotel, which Blaine had booked for after the reception. Their driver, had gone back to the house to get all their things, and there would be no trace they were even there... Carole had offered for them to stay longer, but she knew forcing them wouldn't help anything, and Kurt's made it clear that he doesn't want anything to do with Burt...

'You did good today baby. I'm so proud of you,' Blaine said, kissing Kurt's temple

'I'm proud of me too, and you, for not punching those girls in their faces...' Kurt replied, chuckling

'So not funny... I love you,'

'Love you too baby,'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last chapter will be posted in a few days. There will also be some spoilers for the sequal at the end of the next chapter. I hope you liked my short view of Finchel's wedding, and I look forward to writing the sequal. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	20. The One with the Flashback

**A/N: This is the final official chapter. I know it's not much, but I just wanted you to get the sense of how the three boys were arrested. The sequal I am writing to this story is titled... _Forever Unstoppable... _and there will be a few spoliers released in an epilouge of this story in a few days. As for the sequal itself, i'm currently working on it, but hope to have it posted soon, so keep an eye out for that one... I want to thank everyone for their reviews and expressions of interest in this story, and the sequal, and I hope you like this chapter, and what's to come. Thank you so much... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: The One with the Flashback<strong>

Sebastian knew better than to mess with Puckerman. He'd come to the realisation that everything they'd done, had led to this point, and even though he'll never be able to make it up to any of them, he can at least help them out, to find the other two, and give Kurt the justice that he needs. He still loves the boy, despite what the others think. Puck and Nick appeared in the doorway, tears in their eyes, and a solemn look on their faces. Sebastian knew that it couldn't be good; they wouldn't be here, almost in tears if it was something good. Wes and David were guarding the door, and the others were standing around outside... _what's going on? Is something happening? Are they going to let me go? _Were the thoughts flying through Sebastian's head? He couldn't think of anything else except getting out of here, and joining Jesse and Karofsky... _they ditched you Sebastian, what makes you think they'd take you back? Even if you could get to them... why is Puckerman crying? Puck never cries... _the silent tirade going through the ex-Warblers head was shocking even himself...

There was a time in his life, where Sebastian thought nothing would work out. When he met Kurt, he knew that would change, but he went about it the wrong way, and bringing Jesse and Karofsky into it, probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Puck was moving closer to him, and suddenly the mow hawked boy was hugging his, uncharacteristically. Nick was practically gaping at the scene, but Sebastian hadn't picked up on the fact that they were all acting... they'd come up with a plan to get Sebastian to talk, and even though it meant metaphorically killing their friend, they knew they had to do it... Blaine would be here any moment with the final piece to their puzzle, and the scene would be complete. Wes was moving out of the way, letting Puck in on the signal to alert them to Blaine's arrival, but the slamming of the front door did that enough for them... _way to go curly, you play this shit like its actually real, and we'll have him talking in no time... _Puck thought, wanting to grin when Blaine appeared in the doorway, covered in what he hoped was fake blood. Wes' eyes widened, like he hadn't expected that, but moved into their rehearsed roles just fine. Blaine looked literally furious, and if Puck wasn't scared of the lead Warbler before, he certainly had changed his opinion of that now...

'What's going on?' Sebastian asked, moving out of Puck's grip

'Kurt killed himself this morning... because of the note that your _boyfriend_ left for him,' Blaine said, pulling out a piece of paper

'W-what? K-kurt's d-d-dead?' Sebastian asked, falling to his knees, head in his hands, Blaine taking the opportunity to smirk, before Sebastian could say anything. 'Why are you telling me this?'

'You can give him the justice he needs you know. Tell us where the other two are, and we'll make you a deal...' Puck said sadly, moving to stand in front of Sebastian

'Leave me alone. I need time to think,' the boy on his knees replied

* * *

><p>'That didn't go the way we wanted it,' Nick said as they entered the lounge of the safe house<p>

'So you're saying I ruined a perfectly good blazer for nothing?' Blaine asked, thinking back to what Kurt would say when he saw him

'Sorry Blaine, we thought he'd crack. Maybe give him a bit of time. Ooo, what if we got Kurt out here, and he was like... a ghost or something? That could work,' Wes said, turning to a nodding Santana, who frowned at Blaine's head shaking

'Kurt refuses to come out here. Dr. Paul has him under close watch, he's been... needless to say, and he can't. You'll have to think of something else...' Blaine replied, flicking on the TV.

* * *

><p>Sebastian literally felt like his world was falling apart. He loves Kurt, he knows that feeling, and he can tell when it's real. He's jealous that Blaine has that... <em>had that Sebastian, Kurt's... <em>he couldn't think it... it would just bring the reality. Blaine was furious, he'd never seen the boy more broken, and suddenly, he knew what he needed to do... he knew that Kurt would need justice, and he loves Kurt... he loves Kurt, and he's going to prove that. Banging on the door wouldn't get him anywhere. He'd have to try and get the people guarding his door's attention. If it's Wes, then he's lucky, if it's Puck, then he's prepared for the punch in the face before giving in. he's practically sobbing now, like his heart, (which he does have, contrary to popular beliefs) is breaking. He knows Kurt can never be his, he knew that when everything started, but for lack of trying, he can't be said against it. Wes and Nick are on guard, when they hear the sobbing coming from the bedroom, and Sebastian's fist against the door, begging to be opened.

'WHY SHOULD WE LET YOU OUT SMYTHE?' Wes called

'I'll tell you everything... where Jesse and Karofsky are, just please... '

'Stand back from the door,' Wes said, unlocking it, and walking inside, seeing Sebastian sitting lazily against the wall, hands limp in front of him, prepared for the handcuffs Santana had "borrowed" from her father's collection. Puck entered the room, with a tape recorder, and witness statement sheets he'd picked up from the police station...

'I'm sorry... I never wanted it to get this far... I thought that maybe, if I showed Kurt what being with someone else other than Blaine is like, he'd be with me, but then Jesse came along, and he and Karofsky said all this stuff to me, and at some point, I just lost it, and Kurt became the pawn in our sick game... 'Sebastian had moved to the bed, leaning back against the wall, as Puck reordered, and the others filled the room.

The silences in between Sebastian talking were starting to annoy Blaine, who was getting angrier by the minute. He doesn't need to hear this twice, which is what Nick whispered in his ear, before the stubborn tenor moved to sit beside Puckerman, Wes standing in the doorway with Jeff, Santana and Britt, who was almost crying, clutching onto Santana with all of her life...

'Jesse came up with the idea for me to "befriend" Kurt, and then bring him to the house so Karofsky could give him what he deserved... I didn't know what that meant. I was always told to leave the den, and then when I'd go back, Kurt would be different, almost afraid, and I'd wonder if it was something they were doing. I was never in the basement with them, and I never sexually touched Kurt... I was involved in the parking lot attack, but other than that, I had no idea what they were doing in the basement all that time... it's sick now that I think about it... no one deserves that, especially Kurt...'

'Stop talking about him like he means something to you... he doesn't...' Blaine said, hands clenched into fists

'I never wanted... Jesse and Karofsky always talked about this little house they had in Westerville. It's nowhere near Dalton, or the Andersons, but its close enough to town, and still far out enough for them to be there without getting seen... I can't believe Kurt took his own life...' Sebastian said, and Blaine's head snapped up

'You haven't told us the address...' Puck replied, hiding his smirk

'5134 Western Lane, Westerville Ohio. If the van is in the drive, they're home, if it's not... they're probably out... I've told you what I know; now tell me about this deal...' Sebastian said, looking at Puckerman, who was saving the recording on his phone

'We'll make sure the police know the truth about your involvement, maybe you can get a reduced sentence... it's the best we can do... you did the right thing... Kurt deserves to have justice for his death...' Puck said, standing and following the mass of Warblers and Troubletones out of the room, leaving Wes, Nick and Blaine

'If you loved Kurt so much, why did you let him go with the other two?' Wes asked

'I'm sick in the head? I don't know... leave me alone to wallow in peace,' Sebastian said, slumping down onto the bed

* * *

><p><em>Police today, located Jesse St. James, David Karofsky, and Sebastian Smythe, the three boys responsible for the attacks on Kurt Hummel. Karofsky and St. James were found through an anonymous tip off, at a house just east of Westerville, and Sebastian were brought into the station by Noah Puckerman. All evidence of the attack supplied was stored away, and the three are currently in custody awaiting trial, before they're moved to the state penitentiary in San Francisco at the end of the week. The eleven month long case can finally come to a close, and members of Kurt's family, and fiends can now rest easy knowing the ordeal is almost over... <em>

* * *

><p>Kurt was snuggled up to Blaine on the couch in Sanchez house when the news report came one. Puck was cheering, as were the Warblers and Troubletones... there had been no contact from Burt, but Finn had arrived not long ago, pulling Kurt into the tightest hug in the world... there was no place on earth, Kurt would rather be right now, than here with his friends... his boyfriend... the people that helped him through everything... Blaine was laughing with Sam and Quinn about something, whilst Wes, David, Nick and Jeff moved to the kitchen to find food. <em>Shockingly the head of house hasn't come in a told us off yet... oh yeah, that's Thaddeus and he's over there playing COD... <em>Kurt thought to himself, laughing and turning to watch his step-brother... _brother..._ Kurt reminded... he and Finn had not long ago, decided to drop the "step" title, and just say brothers. They look nothing alike, but they're brothers none the less. All in all, Kurt was excited for graduation, and moving into their apartment in New York... they'd figured out that Britt and Sanny would come and live with them, as they were both going to NYU, until they could find a place of their own... it's not like they didn't have the room, it's the _Penthouse Suite _it has three bedrooms... one for Kurt and Blaine, one for Sanny and Britt, and the third is a guest room, which Finn will most likely use, but is there for the other Troubletones and Warblers who come visit as well...

'Hey Kurt, we want you to make a speech... because we're weird that way...' Thad said handing Kurt a glass of diet coke, and patting his shoulder...

'Why? Isn't it enough I have to talk at Graduation?' Kurt asked, looking around at his friends and family...

'Come on Kurtie; just tell us what you're thankful for then...' Santana said, smiling

'I'm thankful to all of you... every single one of you... without you; I probably wouldn't be here... I'm thankful that school is almost over... that Karofsky, Jesse and Sebastian are in jail... I'm glad that Britt got into NYU and that her and San are going to live with Blaine and I for their first year... I'm glad that Wesley got into UCLA and David into Harvard... I'm glad that Quinn, got in Yale... that Finn, Sam and Puck got into OSU... I'm glad that Blaine... Blaine got into Columbia, and me... well, I'm glad that I got into NYU's design program...' there were cheers because no one knew where Kurt was going to go to school, not even Blaine who was the first to pull him into a hug...

'To Kurt Hummel, may he one day, take over the world...' Puck said, laughing and raising his glass...

'I love you...' Kurt said, kissing Blaine who smiled

'Love you too... NYU...' Blaine said, smirking...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, apart from the spoilers, that's it for this story. I will post an epilouge for the spoilers, but review and let me know what you guys would like to see happen in the sequal. I already have a couple of people who want to see what happens between Kurt-Rachel-Burt, and the wedding and engagment of our two favourite boys, but let me know if there's anything else... Thanks for all your favourites, reviews and alerts. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	21. The One with the Epilogue and Spoliers

**A/N: This chapter is just the epilouge and a few spoilers for the sequel. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this story, and all the people who favourited, alerted and reviewed, I thank you, and I hope you're looking forward to the sequel, which will be posted soon, so either author alert, or stay tuned for when that will be. Thank you so much to everyone, and I hope you like this, and the sequel. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-One: The One with the Epilogue and Sequel Spoilers...<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilogue: ND and Troubletones Graduation<strong>_

Their time together was limited. Kurt didn't want to be at McKinley, not with the entire New Directions sitting around them. They had elected to sit with San and Britt, given that the two would be flying to New York tonight with Kurt and Blaine. Blaine noticed that his boyfriend had tensed up when he saw Burt and Carole arrive. _How could he come to Finn's graduation, but not Kurt's? _Blaine thought, as Principal Figgins got up on the stage to begin the ceremony. Azimio could be heard at the back of the large group of graduating students, and Kurt tensed further. They knew coming to McKinley would be a risk, but they had the Troubletones, and Wes and David _for whatever reason _so they knew nothing could happen to them... Figgins was talking in his droning voice, Schuester and the other teachers sitting behind him on the stage, watching their students who were graduating. Brittany was smiling and whispering in Santana's ear about something Kurt couldn't make out. Blaine was holding his hand tight, knowing it was hard for his boyfriend to be back in this place. Finn and Burt were talking, but when he spotted his brother, he excused himself from the family to move over and talk to Kurt and Blaine. No one was paying attention to the principal, which wasn't shocking to Kurt, because no one at this school listens to anyone. Of course, Quinn had been named Valedictorian, and Kurt and Blaine stood along with the others, clapping and cheering when her name was called, and when the others were called to get their diploma's and whatnot. When Quinn stood to make her speech, Kurt gripped his boyfriend's hand tight...

'I've been wanting to say this for a long time, and I know that now we've graduated and it's all over that I can finally get off my chest what I've wanted to for years... This school sucks. It's teachers suck, the curriculum sucks, and I'm am so glad that I'm leaving because I don't want to be here anymore... I don't want to be here, because this place is nothing but bad luck. Sure, once upon a time I was popular, head cheerleader with the football boyfriend, but people change... I've changed, and I don't want to go back to the person I used to be... I've been taught, over the last year, that there is more than one side to every person... McKinley isn't a nice place... it's a terrible highschool, filled with terrible teachers, and a certain Glee Club, who has no respect for anyone, because they're all self-centred and only focussed on winning. So I'm glad that I'm leaving, and I'm sure the rest of the Troubletones will agree with me... Class of 2011, we're free!'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sequel Spoilers: Random Order<strong>_

_**1)**_

Brittany and Santana walked in the front door, carrying bags of food, and laughing about something they'd seen down the street. Kurt was in the lounge, working on an assignment for his fashion class, whilst Blaine lounged on the sofa, his swollen black eye standing out against his otherwise tanned complexion. There had been alot of debate about whether or not taking the hospital route was the best option, but they'd decided against it. _I thought we'd finished with all of this shit? _Kurt thought, as he kissed his boyfriend lightly, lingering a little longer, before Santana's voice could be heard from the kitchen, laughing at something Britt had said. She'd been so pissed off when Blaine had come home with a black eye, and threatened to call Puckerman if he didn't spill what happened... he did, of course, they had no secrets from each other... they'd been living together for two months, going to school, being able to live without fear of people judging them. Finn was coming to stay with them for his break from OSU, and he was planning on bringing Noah, which both Kurt and Blaine were looking forward too... the curly haired man had broken down and told the Latina what had happened, which led to Santana calling Puck, and the mow hawked man demanding he be allowed to come and stay with them for OSU's week break with Finn. She had nothing against it, but Blaine had escaped to the bathroom to put make up on, to cover the bruise...

* * *

><p><strong>2)<strong>

The knock on the door was what startled Kurt from his homework fazes. Blaine answered the door, and silence and tension immediately filled the apartment. Burt Hummel stood awkwardly in the doorway, a kind of crooked smile on his face, as he waited for Blaine to invite him in, which wasn't going to happen, and even though he knew that, he still wished some part of the man who was dating his son would forgive him. Kurt appeared behind his boyfriend, glasses perched on his nose, book in his hands, freezing when he looked up and saw the burly man standing there. It was lucky that the girls were out for the day, because Santana would surely have gone Lima Heights Adjacent right now. Blaine wasn't too far off doing that either, but the silence was killing them all. Finally, against his better judgement, Burt spoke...

'I just came by to give you your birthday present Kurt... Happy Birthday,' Burt said, handing the envelope to Blaine, who took it

'Is that it? You came here to say happy birthday? You have nothing else to say?' Kurt asked, taking the envelope from Blaine, and proceeding to open it

'What do you want me to say Kurt?'

'Tell me why you didn't come to graduation? I saw you at Finn's... tell me why, after all this time, you show up here, expecting me to take this from you... why?'

'I thought you didn't want me there...' Burt replied, looking into his son's eyes to express his emotions...

'I invited you... just forget it,' Kurt said, slamming the door closed in the man's face...

* * *

><p><strong>3)<strong>

The invitation came the day Blaine had everything worked out... he was the first one home. Santana and Brittany were out looking for their own place close by, and Kurt had a late class at the uni, so he would have enough time to prepare everything. The shiny silver envelope was the first thing that caught Blaine's attention when he picked up their mail from the front desk. _Kurt and Blaine _was scrawled neatly on the front, and if Blaine didn't know better, he would have thought it was an invitation to visit the queen or something... _geez, I must be a child at heart _Blaine thought, opening the invitation as he stepped into the elevator...

_Kurt and Blaine_

_You are cordially invited to help celebrate the engagement of _

_Rachel Barbara Berry and Finnegan Christopher Hudson_

_On_

_October 15__th__ 2011 _

_At_

_The Mandolin Hotel_

_Columbia, Ohio_

_12 Noon till Late_

_Refreshments supplied at bar cost, with lunch and dinner. Presents not required, but are welcome. Dress is formal, with ties. Please RSVP before October 3__rd__ 2011 to either_

_Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson or Melanie Smith_

_You're attendance will be much appreciated, and welcome._

_Love, Finn and Rachel_

Blaine threw the invitation down onto the bench, and stared at it for a few minutes, before picking up his cell to call Santana. _Even on paper, Rachel can still sound self-centred and stuck up _Blaine thought, as the phone rang out, and he was left with Santana's voice mail. He'd have to wait till Kurt gets home to talk to his boyfriend about attending, but all the plans he'd had for tonight suddenly didn't matter anymore. Blaine moved to his and Kurt's bedroom, and hid the ring box in his draw where Kurt wouldn't find it, before turning to pick up his laptop and get started on his assignment... _way to ruin everything Rachel _Blaine said to himself as he slumped into the study, blocking out the invitation on the counter...

* * *

><p><strong>4)<strong>

Christmas in the Hummel-Anderson-Lopez-Pierce house was a fabulous affair, according to Kurt, who had spent two weeks preparing the meal and the decorations, and everything else they would need for Christmas and New Years. Blaine had offered to help, but had been banished, along with Britt to the lounge, where the two were snuggled together, watching re-runs of _Friends_ and laughing when something silly happened, and Brittany would say something that would just make Blaine crack up. Finn had called, and said he wouldn't be able to make it, because he and _Rachel _were staying in Cincinnati for their first Christmas together. Burt, Carole and Rachel's dads would be joining them, so they wouldn't be able to make it. Kurt didn't seem fazed by that at all. He was just happy that the Troubletones were all attending, and that he'd get to see all his friends again... _I knew he was missing them... I wish he would tell me these things... _Blaine thought, remembering back to what Dr. Paul had said in their last session about telling each other things... Blaine wondered if Kurt had even remembered... his boyfriend had been forgetting alot of things recently, and it was worrying even the stony faced Santana.

'Are you sure you two don't want help in there?' Blaine asked, standing in the doorway to the kitchen

'What did I say Blaine? Go and keep Britt, Company...' Kurt replied, not looking at him

'I'm not going back in there, until you tell me why you've been so distant lately?' Blaine said, forcing both of them to turn and face the tenor, pain clear in their eyes

'I'm... I got a call from... Karofsky is dead... they found him in his cell, strangled himself...' Kurt replied softly.

* * *

><p><strong>5)<strong>

'You know Kurt, there are only a few people in this world who have what you have... don't lose that because of something stupid...'

'San, your relationship with your father... was it hard to get that back?' Kurt asked, looking up at the Latina

'No, but your situation is different... Don't feel pressured to forgive him... I wouldn't,'

'I just wonder sometimes, if I had of done things differently...'

'Kurt, it is _not _your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He only has himself to blame. But if you really want my opinion... do you love him? Do you think you can ever forgive him for what he did? If the answer to both of those are yes, then you have your answer... what'll it be?' Santana asked, sipping her coffee, eyebrow raised... when Kurt didn't answer she added 'thought so' and stood, moving to get another piece of cake

* * *

><p><strong>6)<strong>

Blaine had it perfect. Well, he thought he had it perfect. Wes and David had been helping, but they were still going at five that night, and Kurt was due back from Santana's at six, meaning they had an hour, and the only thing they'd done, was set up the table. Wes had seen the new COD game that Kurt had brought for when Finn and Puck stay, and couldn't resist playing it with David. Blaine had told himself they'd have a break for twenty minutes, but when he saw the clock, he jumped up off the couch he was studying on, and started yelling, and throwing things around. It was only after he'd switched the TV off, and forced the two ex-Warblers into the dining room, did they fully comprehend what Blaine was saying... _should of asked Nick and Jeff... _Blaine thought, as David and Wes pulled plates and candles and cutlery from draws and cupboards...

'Do you really need all of this? You're only celebrating valentine's day...' David asked

'It's a special valentine's day, one we'll remember for the rest of our lives...' Blaine said, hearing the squeal (seriously) from Wes, who ran over and hugged Blaine, lifting him off the ground, and spinning him around, whilst David just watched on, gaping

'You're proposing? Our wittle Blainey and Kurtie are finally getting hitched...' Wes said, releasing Blaine

'I get it now man... let's make this perfect hey Wessy?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks. _Forever Unstoppable_ is the name of the sequel, which will be posted soon. JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


	22. The One with the Extra Spoilers

**A/N: Because of the astounding number of reviews (33 for those of you who don't know), I decided to add these extra _Forever Unstoppable _spoilers, as a thank you to all of the people who have reviewed, and alerted and favourited this story. Make sure you check out the sequel, _Forever Unstoppable, _because it's been winning some people over. I hope these spoilers give you something to look forward to in _Forever Unstoppable... _Once again, thank you so much. I love you all, and enjoy. JusticeIsn'tEasy. D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Two: The One with the Extra Spoilers<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1).<strong>

You see it all the time, two people who are so right for each other, falling apart because one of them was afraid, and the other was trying too hard to make a good thing last. Of course, when Kurt imagined his life with Blaine, he always pictured everything to be perfect, like nothing could go wrong, and they'd live happily ever after, and then he had to go and befriend Macy... Macy the boyfriend stealing whore... She knew Blaine was gay, and that he had a boyfriend, and she went and pulled something like that? No, not in a million years, he's not going to let her get away with this... Somewhere in the back of his mind, he can hear Blaine calling his name, running after him, his footsteps getting closer every second, and Kurt's just ready to turn around and punch his boyfriend in the face... as horrible as that sounds... they both reach their building at the same time... Blaine snakes his arms out to grab Kurt's shoulder and the countertenor spins around, shocking Blaine out of his stupor, giving him a moment to compose himself, and tell the same lie he'd been saying all the way from the library... Santana would be furious... she'd be so pissed off Blaine is in serious danger right now...

'Kurt, it meant nothing, and she kissed me. Why won't you believe me?'

'Blaine, if you're tired of putting up with all of my shit, and all of this drama, my mood swings, never knowing whether today is going to be a good day or a bad, you could have said. There was no need to cheat, let alone with that... cow...' Kurt replied, closing his eyes

'You... you think I'm _tired _of all your drama? Kurt, I love you. I love you, and I love everything about you... please don't push me away. We can fix this...'

'It might be too late to fix anything Blaine... I'm tired of fixing things,' Kurt replied softly, turning away from Blaine, and heading towards the elevator.

* * *

><p><strong>2).<strong>

Santana hadn't been home enough to notice the tension between Kurt and Blaine, or the fact that they weren't sharing a room, and never spoke with one another. She's also noticed that Kurt has been off his medication, and skipping sessions with Dr. Paul, instead preferring to curl up on the couch with his iPod, and draw... and when he's not drawing, he's crying, or punching the bag in the corner of the lounge. Two days ago, Macy Greer had shown up, and if Kurt had of been taking his medication, he wouldn't have punched the woman in the face and brutally sworn at her, before slamming the door in her face, but the fact alone, disturbed Santana... the usually calm, or well tempered (only on his medication) Kurt, was nowhere to be seen, instead replaced by this mean, angry, depressed Kurt... if she was being honest with herself, she'd say that they'd broken up, but she knew that couldn't be true... it's Kurt and Blaine... Klaine... there is no way in hell they'd break up, not after everything they'd been through... it was only when Brittany had spoken to Blaine, and the boy had broken down in tears, did Santana realise the seriousness of the situation. She called Wes and David, and Macy, as well as the Troubletones to devise a plan to get Klaine back together... of course; this is easier said than done... Kurt was broken, and refusing to give Blaine the time of day to talk about anything... he was also stubborn, and if she knows Kurt Hummel (and she does), there's no way he'd just forgive and forget...

'What are we doing here Santana? It's Saturday, Dalton is meant to be closed,'

'Shhh. Wes called in a couple of favours, now you're going to do this, and you're not leaving until it's fixed,'

'Until what's fixed...? I'm so fucking tired of fixing everything... my life, my relationships, my world... I'm so fucking sick of doing it all... for once, I want to open my eyes, and have the perfect day, where nothing is wrong, and I can hold Blaine without anyone saying anything, or I can talk to my father without feeling guilty, or I can forgive Rachel for what she did. I'm so tired of fixing everything San...' Kurt replied sitting on the steps in the large Dalton hallway

'Why haven't you told me any of this? Do you think all of that's true Kurt, because it sounds to me, like you're not even going to bother trying... Do you love Blaine? I know you do, and I know that you believed him when he told you that Macy kissed him... he didn't kiss back you know... why won't you work through this?'

'Because Blaine deserves someone better than me San' Kurt said, now standing and moving towards her 'he deserves someone who will laugh, and smile, and just be happy. He deserves someone who can give him all the things he wants and needs and desires... He needs someone who isn't broken, depressed, torn apart on the inside, and fighting to stay afloat... When he's with you guys, or his friends, he's happier than I've seen him in a year... he's happier than he's probably even been before... he's never smiled like that with me, and I know why... I know what he sees when he looks at me, because I see it too... I'm not pretty, or sexy... my body is covered in scars, I can barely keep my eyes open because of the medication, and I'm so screwed in the head, I need a therapist... San, I'm not fighting, because I don't deserve someone like Blaine... I stopped fighting because the universe won... and I'm accepting that... Maybe it's time to move on... for all of us...' Kurt said, sitting back down on the step, head in his hands, as Santana noticed Blaine slowly walking down the steps behind Kurt, tears in his eyes breaking her heart...

* * *

><p><strong>3).<strong>

'You know, this is the first time we've actually had a conversation in almost two years... it's been nice kid,' Burt said, as he and Kurt walked back into the reception hall

'Don't push your luck... I haven't forgiven you yet. Just because I told you that Blaine and I are getting married, doesn't mean anything... you need to understand how long this is going to take...' Kurt replied, spotting his fiance talking with Santana and Quinn

'It's good to have you back Kurt...'

'I've always been here; maybe you just stopped looking...' Kurt replied, moving away from his father to annoy his step-brother

* * *

><p><strong>4). <strong>

'Babe, you're going to Milan... this is fantastic... what's wrong? Why aren't you happy? This is your dream baby... I love you and I'm proud of you...'

'It's for a month Blaine... we won't see each other for a month... do you know how depressing that is? Seriously, I'm going to have to learn to blow myself if I'm going to survive a month without your talented mouth,' Kurt said, smirking and kissing Blaine once

'Well, you don't have to leave for another two days, so we can always make the most of it...' Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows

'Honey, you're going to wish you were allowed to come to Milan with me... seriously...' Kurt said, seducingly unbuttoning his light grey shirt, as he headed towards their bedroom

* * *

><p><strong>5). <strong>

'_Hey Kurt... I'm just calling to tell you the news. Rachel and I are moving to New York... I know this might be short notice, and you won't have enough time to hire body guards to track her down and shoot her if she comes within six inches of your apartment building, but it was sudden, and besides, we're on the other side of the city, near Julliard for Rachel. I have to commute on the subway for NYU, but it's better than nothing. I promise I'll try and keep her way from you, but you know Rachel... anyway, love ya bro. See ya soon,'_

Kurt glared at the phone... if that thing was a person, it would be hiding in the cupboard away from the wrath of Kurt Hummel and his all powerful glare... Blaine entered the apartment, whistling a tune and removing his jacket and hanging it up, before he walked into the kitchen and found his fiance glaring at their phone. Normally, this would surprise Blaine, but he'd gotten the same message on his cell earlier, and knew that Finn would have made all attempts to try and make this as easy for Kurt as possible...

'Do you think, if I throw the phone out the window, it would erase everything Finn just said, and make things go back to normal?' Kurt asked, turning to his fiance, a contemplative look on his face

'Probably not babe,' Blaine replied chuckling

'Mmm... Maybe I'll do it, just to feel better...' Kurt replied, picking up the offending object and moving to the open kitchen window, casually dropping the home phone onto the bustling New York street below, smiling and clapping when it hit the sidewalk and smashed to a million pieces

'Ah, feel better?' Blaine asked, making a mental note to buy a new landline

'Much, welcome home honey. How was work?' Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's cheek and moving to the dining room

* * *

><p><strong>6). <strong>

He couldn't think... most of what happened after 'you may kiss the bride' was a blur. Had he really gotten that drunk? Santana had been plying him with alcohol the minute he arrived at the reception, but enough to make him forget an entire day? Waking up with a huge hangover, in bed, alone, wasn't exactly how Kurt imagined the morning going. He was meant to wake up early enough to make Blaine breakfast... _oh shit... Blaine _Kurt thought, slowly getting out of bed, and wobbling into the kitchen, where Blaine was sitting at the counter, flicking aimlessly, through a catalogue, smirking when Kurt appeared in the doorway, holding his head, and groaning out unintelligent words.

'Morning babe,' Blaine said, making Kurt cringe

'Whisper Blaine... I'm right here you know. There's no need to yell... Geez,' Kurt replied, pouring himself a cup of water from the cooler, leaning against the fridge

'Sorry baby... but that will teach you to spend the night taking drinks from Puck and Santana...'

'Did I do anything embarrassing? Please tell me I didn't say anything stupid?'

'Well, not really. I managed to shut you up before you said anything harmful, but you did manage to get out how awesome I am, how hot our sex life is, how much you completely _despise, _your word, not mine, Rachel, and that you wish your father wasn't, quote "so stupid as to believe anything his daft fucked up brother says" end quote. All in all, you managed to be the life of the party...'

'Shit,' Kurt replied, cringing when the doorbell rang once more...

* * *

><p><strong>7).<strong>

'Do you think, if I hadn't of been so stupid back in highschool, that our friendship would still be intact?' Rachel asked, as she sat down opposite Kurt at the small coffee shop opposite NYU.

'I don't know Rachel, maybe we'd still be friends... What do you want?' Kurt asked, not looking up from his designs

'I want to fix this... I want to be your friend again... I want my 'best gay' back.' She replied

'Last time you said that, you stabbed me in the back Rachel... I can't trust you,'

'Please Kurt, just... let me show you... I want to be your friend, your sister-in-law'

'I'll think about it... I'm late for class. Bye Rachel,' Kurt replied, throwing things into his bag, and standing without another word

'Bye Kurt...' Rachel said softly

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again thank you. I can't believe it, but i'm thrilled. I hope you enjoyed these, and go check out _Forever Unstoppable, _the sequel, because that's the only place you'll find the rest of the spoilers... JusticeIsn'tEasy0083. D.**


End file.
